A Princess in America
by Kellybug
Summary: Gibbs' god-daughter shows up on the doorstep of MCRT - Mid-Atlantic, and he is not a happy-man about it. Trouble? Oh, Yeah!
1. Chapter 1

"A Princess in America."

An NCIS-Crossover with Sailormoon.

Kellybug

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

This story is Part 2 of a Series, "What you do for Family", in reference to Jethro Gibbs' unwritten rule : You do what you do for family.

The "Kathryn" spoken of in this chapter is Kathryn Pryde, "Shadowcat" of the X-men, last seen in the story, "Cousin Jethro". If you haven't read that story, please feel free to do so! It not required-reading, but ... :)

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Hotaru Tomoe - alias Sailorsatern - rushes into Autopsy, leaving a concerned Jethro Gibbs and the cursing ghost of Mike Franks.

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

It was 0600 when Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into NCIS-Headquarters in the Naval Yard in Washington. Usually, he was the first person in the office. This morning, however, he was met, or hailed, by Director Leon Vance:

"Gibbs!" The Director called from the second floor. "The Conference Room, now! This might be urgent!"

Gibbs came up the stairs in double-time.

"'Might be', Leon?" Gibbs asked.

Director Vance lead Gibbs to the Conference Room where a young girl lay curled up in a corner of the floor, wrapped in two golden streamers of hair and softly sobbing.

"You tell me, Gibbs! I woke up early this morning from a strange dream, about 0400. A woman with a hair-do just like that girl's told me I had to get to work, early! After calling the kid's nanny, I came here, and found this girl curled up against the door, shivering and asking for you! She's been through hell, Jethro. Know her?"

Gibbs looked sternly at the small blonde in the twin buns and pigtails. The bruises he could see had grown blue with age, and it looked as if there were cuts to her chin and over her eyes.

"Usagi?" Gibbs gently called out, lightly shaking her. "Usagi! What happened?"

Slowly, Usagi stirred, painfully opening her eyes.

"Itai.." she whimpered, as she tried to focus her eyes to the light. "Jethro-haku?"

Usagi tried to lift herself up, only to wince at the pain.

"Goshinpainaku, Usagi-chan!" Gibbs whispered, being as gentle as he could be with her as he took her in his arms. "I wish Duckie were here, Leon!"

"He's down in Autopsy, Gibbs." Director Vance spoke in a low tone. "He got here the same time I did.. I'll let him know you're coming down."

"Thank you, Leon." Gibbs whispered as he gently picked Usagi up. "Who did this, Usagi?"

"My.. friends.." The young girl gently whimpered. "Senshi.. I thought.. they were..."

"Don't talk, Usagi," Gibbs said as he walked to the elevator. "Save your strength."

"Is this going to be like Kathryn, Gibbs?" Leon asked.

"Worse, Sir!" Gibbs responded as he carried Usagi into the elevator. "Kathryn knew who she was dealing with for a year!"

As Gibbs rode the elevator down to Autopsy, Donald "Duckie" Mallard was waiting for them:

"Put her on the table, Jethro!" Duckie said. "Autopsy may not be the MOST-PROPER of medical-facilities. But? It will do for a MASH-unit! We'll do what we can, here, your Highness, then we'll see about sending you to Bethesda."

Gibbs looked intently at his Medical Examiner. "Okay, Duckie, spill it, how do you know Usagi is a Princess?"

"My godchild told me, Jethro," Duckie pointed to a blue-haired girl laying on a second examining-table, wrapped in scrubs, "right before she collapsed from exhaustion. Helped along, I have no doubt, by her own wounds." Dr. Donald "Duckie" Mallard than started to examine Usagi.

"My poor girl.. what have they done to you?"

After a thorough examination - aided by Gibbs - Ducky recapped the findings to his friend and Superior:

"Well? The good news is that Ms. Tsukino is alive, and I'd consider that a miracle! I found several abbrations on her hands and arms, and burns on her arms, legs, and torso. With electrical-burns to her ankles, knees, wrists, and breasts. I also found cuts and slashes to her head and shoulders, many with metallic flakes in them. I could hazard a guess as to what they are, but I'd rather have Abbie run an analysis to be sure. I also found what looks like salt crystals in a few of the deeper wounds. And, Usagi's skin, as well as her clothing, seems to have been covered .. in ice!"

"'In ICE', Duckie?" Jethro asked, wide-eyed, before turning a suspicious glance to the blue-haired girl.

"Yes, Jethro, 'in ice'. Actually, from the uniformity of the contact-area, 'encased' would be a better word. And, Jethro? Just to let you  
know a fuller-version of the story, my god-child suffered similar-wounds.. albeit on a only-slightly-lesser-scale. And, no encasement in ice."  
Duckie then turned to his still-sleeping god-daughter. "Jethro? May I present Amelia Elena Seraphina Snape-Mizuno! Alias Princess Ami of  
Mercury.. alias Sailormercury."

"Usagi wrote me about the Senshi." Gibbs answered. "Said she felt she had to tell someone. Any idea why Sailormercury had to freeze my  
god-daughter?"

"A pretty good idea, Jethro." Ducky headed to an x-ray. "Ms. Tsukino's wounds to the head seems to have lead to bleeding in the cranial  
cavity, if these dark spots are any indication. I will hazard a guess, this time, and say that.."

"Usagi's brain was swelling." Gibbs answered slowly.

"That's what it souunds like to me, Gibbs!" Director Vance said, walking into the room. "How are the girls?"

"Breathing." Dr. Mallard turned to Director Vance. "And in surprisingly good shape.. for surviving an ambush."

"I called in Ms. Schiutto," Leon said. "I'll get any trace you've got to her."

"Thank you, Leon." Gibbs and Duckie answered the Director.

"What are we going to do, Jethro?" Ducky asked after the Director left autopsy.

"Once they wake up?" Gibbs answered his ME and friend, "I'm going to ask them - out of formality - who ambushed them. Because, Duck, I think  
we both know who did it."

"Too true, Jethro." Ducky sighed as he looked at hid god-daughter. "And, then what? I don't suppose.. they'll come in, willingly?"

"Oh, they'll come, Ducky." Jethro grinned mercilessly. "Willingly, or not, they'll come in!"

Gibbs then answered his cell-phone. "Yeah, DiNozzo! What's up?" A few seconds later, Gibbs responded. "Alright. I'll be up." He turned off  
his cell and then turned back to Ducky:

"DiMozzo says there's something upstairs I should see, Ducky." Gibbs checked his service-weapon. "And, he sounded a bit tense over the phone!"

"One of the Senshi?" Ducky looked into Gibbs' eyes. "Come to finish what they started?"

"For their sakes," Gibbs growled as he walked of the door, "I hope not!"

As soon as Jethro re-entered the bullpen, he turned his head to see his three field-agents - Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy Magee, and Eleonore  
Bishop - standing as still as statues with their backs to the side wall - and staring into the far-corner of the bullpen. Gibbs let his gaze travel  
back towards that corner, and his eyes rested upon a small girl with neck-length dark hair and a modified Japanese-schoolgirl's uniform with a  
purple skirt and boots, and holding a polearm of some kind. She was staring intently at the agents.

"Ah.. hey, boss." DiNozzo spoke quietly, not moving his head, "we have a visitor."

"I see, DiNozzo." Gibbs answered. "I'm gonna need some more coffee."

The young girl in the corner pointed the polearm to the nearest desk. "I thought you may need some, Gibbs-Sensei." She bowed slightly, then  
returned her gaze to the three agents against the wall.

"Ah, Boss?" McGee asked, "Who is..?"

"You're Usagi's Rear-Guard?" Gibbs asked the small girl.

"Hai." The girl in purple answered.

"Usagi!" Dinozzo said catching his breath. "What is she doing here?"

"Who's Usagi?" McGee and Bishop asked, simultaneously, suddenly looking at DiNozzo.

"Gibbs' god-daughter, Tsukino Usagi!" Tony answered. "But, what's she doing in DC? On this short a notice?"

"Rear-guard." Gibbs eyed the young girl with - he could see, now - voilet eyes. "And, you are..?"

"She's my god-daughter, Probie!" A ghost materialized at Gibbs' nine o'clock, just across the desk and out of sight of the agents. "And, the main  
reason Tsukino and Mizuno were able to get on a plane at Tokyo, and get here, alive!"

The small girl nodded to her god-father and smiled. "Watachi-wa Tomoe Hotaru, Gibbs-Sensei!"

"She's Mike's god-daughter!" Gibbs annonced to the three agents still against the wall.

"Mike Frank's god-daughter?" McGee asked. "What's Frank's god-daughter doing in DC?"

"What is Usagi doing in DC?" Tony repeated in a low thoughtful voice.

"Wait a minute!" Bishop spoke. "Back up a bit. Who is Mike Franks? I remember the name from somwhere! But where?"

"Senior Field-Agent CIS when Gibbs was Probationary." McGee replied. "You have a god-daughter, Boss? Here?"

"Down in Autopsy, McGee, resting under Duckie's watchful eyes!" Gibbs answered.

"Why is she resting in Autopsy, Boss?" Tony cast a worried glance to Gibbs.

"Usagi and Duck's god-daughter, Ami Mizuno, were caught in an ambush in Tokyo, Tony!" Gibbs answered his Senior Field-Agent. "And? Usagi got the worst  
of it. But? Somehow, both girls were stabilized enough to board a plane and make it here to DC. Don't ask me how. Now? We're just waiting to see if we  
can't get her to Bethesda."

"That may not be the best call to make, Agent Gibbs!" A woman walked into the bullpen with a definite Middle-Eastern accent.

Tony, Tim, and Eleanor looked, with shocked expressions, toward the door:

"Ziva?"

"What do you mean that sending Usagi and Ami to Bethesda might not be a good idea, David?" Gibbs asked, Already guessing why.

"Because I saw the Sailorsenshi, at least two of them, as I was leaving Dulles." former liaison-officer Ziva David answered her friend and former-boss.  
"If Usagi is here, then there is little doubt they will be here, shortly."

"Shalom, Ms. David!" Agent Bishop extended her hand.

"Shalom, Agent Bishop" Ziva took Ellie's hand. "How are you adjusting to the family? Doing well, I hope?"

"OK, David!" Gibbs asked as he offered Ziva a cup of coffee, "How did you find out that Usagi and the Senshi were coming here?"

"I was in Athens, two nights ago," Ziva stated," when I had a dream. I was talking - with - my father, and Ari. I have been doing that, alot, since leaving  
NCIS and trying to hunt-down my father's assassins. Anyway.. father and Ari warned me that I needed to return to Washington. When I got on the early-connection  
at Heathrow, I saw that the majority of the Sailorsenshi were on the same flight. Except for their leader and two others. There was also a young man with the  
group."

Gibbs just nodded his head, then nodded toward Sailorsaturn.

"Pardon me, Ziva?" Tim asked. "But, how does Mossad know about the Sailorsenshi?"

"Mossad has had these 'Sailorsenshi' on our watch-lists for some time!" Ziva answered calmly. "While they have not proved a threat to anyone, yet, the Israeli  
government wants to know who enters the world stage, and why! And? Since they are of interest to Japan.. and Russia, for a reason known only to the Russians..  
they are of an interest to Israel!"

"Well? That settles it!" Tony grimaced, "We can't make it to Bethesda! And, we probably can't set up a perimeter around here in time to stop an assault."

"Do we even know what the Sailorsenshi look like?" Timothy asked.

"By the time we get pictoral-confirmation ot the Sailorsenshi," Bishop groused, "it might be too late."

Gibbs pulled out his wallet. "Here's a picture of Usagi and four of her friends, McGee! The blue-haired girl is Mizuno Ami, Duckie's godchild, Sailormercury! The blonde in the buns and streamers is Usagi. Count everyone else in that photo as a hostile! Scan it, blow it up, and send the pictures to the guard-posts!"

"On it, boss" Tim responded. "Hmm.. I only count four 'bogies', here, three young women and s young man. Aren't there other Sailorsenshi that we should be worried about?"

"Here you are, Agent McGee!" Sailorsaturn pulled a photo from inside her uniform. "The three remaining 'bogies', as you say! My adopted-family."

"'Adopted-Family'?" McGee asked, wide-eyed.

"McGee!" Gibbs ordered. "Get those pictures blown up and out to the guards, now! Question her, afterwards!"

"Right away, boss!" McGee asnwered crisply.

"Where are Tsukino-San and Mizuno-chan, now?" Hotaru turned to Gibbs.

"Still in Autopsy, I'm guessing," Gibbs answered "since we can't get them to Bethesda."

"Take me to Autopsy, gomennissai!" The little girl bowed as the glaive disappeared.

"As you wish!" Gibbs said, showing Hotaru to the elavator.

As Gibbs and Sailorsaturn exited the elevator to Autopsy, the ghost of Mike Franks met them on their side of the Autopsy-door:

"What is Hotaru doin' here. Probie?" Mike growled.

"You tell me, Mike." Gibbs growled back at the ghost. "She asked me where Usagi was. I told her, and she asked me to bring her down here!"

"You should be restin', Darlin'." Mike turned his eyes to his God-daughter. "Ami and Duckie are watching over Usagi. So are Ms. Sciutto  
and Mr. Palmer. Usagi's in good hands! All she needs is time to rest."

"Time is against us, Frank-Daifu!" Hotaro said in an aggravated-tone. "Senshi were spotted in D.C.!"

"Damned bloodhounds!" Mike snapped out. "I guess they're half-way here, now! Well? You don't need my permission to get! So? GO!"

Mike's ghost was silently cursing as Hotaru rushed through the door, and Gibbs kept his eyes steadily on Autopsy.


	2. A Princess in America, Chap 2

An NCIS-Crossover with Sailormoon.

Kellybug

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

This story is Part 2 of a Series, "What you do for Family", in reference to Jethro Gibbs' unwritten rule : You do what you do for family.

In this chapter, I start borrowing for other artists: I am borrowing Professor Severus Snape from the Harry Potter world of J. , and I am borrowing the Inu-Youkai from the Manga and Anime "Inu-Yasha", by Rumiko Takahashi. For those who have read or seen Inu-Yasha, I give a challange: which character am I alluding to as  
an ancestor of Ami-chan's?

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Agents Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee, along with Ryo Uwada and Severus and Saeko Snape, try to manhandle Ami Snape-Mizuno away from flailing  
Sailormars to death with an ice-crystal whip, As Agent Gibbs, Shingo Tsukino, Naru Oosaka, and Umino Gurio get inside the elevator, heading to Autopsy!

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Sailorsaturn quickly entered the Medical Examiner's office, followed by Jethro Gibbs.

"Konnichi-wa, Mallard-Senshi! Mizuno-San! How is Usagi-Sama?"

"She is resting, Hotaru-chan!" Sairolrmercury answered. "What is the situation? You said you would stand sentry. What has happened?"

"She was standing sentry, and scared my agents doing so!" Gibbs grinned. Then he stoped grinning. "We  
got intel that the other Sailorsenshi are in DC."

"IEDE! IEDE! IEDE!" Usagi suddenly shot up and cried into her god-father's chest!

"The Senshi cannot be here!" Usagi heaved. "I am not ready! Will NEVER be ready! Iyaa!"

Gibbs felt his arms slide around the crying girl, trying to save her from her nightmare.

"I am not ready. Serenity is not ready. Will never be ready!" Usagi heaved. "Cannot fight friends! If even  
no longer friends!"

"That is why I am here, Usagi!" Hotaru spoke. "You could fight if given time to rest! Senshi will not get  
you that time demo!"

"Nani-yo Hotaru? Senshi are here?" Ami asked.

"In Washington," Hotaru nodded slightly to Ami. "Hai."

"Shimatte!" Ami hissed. "May they rot in whatever hell awaits them!"

"Eeide.. eeide.. no more fighting.. onegai?" Usagi cried out, crying herself back to sleep.

"As much as I hate the thought of leaving Usagi-chan here, with the dead," Ami asked Ducky, "may she stay,  
here, Donal-daifu? For now? It may be the safest-place!"

"I'll watch over her, Ami!" Ducky smiled reassuringly. "Just be careful, will you? I highly doubt, from what  
you have written me, that the .. that Usagi would not want you dying in her stead!"

"Arigatounisai, Donal-daifu!" Ami smiled and bowed.

Suddenly, Gibb's cell-phone jumped back to life:

"Yeah! Gibbs! What is it, Tony? Have the other Senshi showed up in the Yard?"

"Not yet, Boss! I think we still have time to plan a response." Tony answered. "But? Eight people have just come racing into the bullpen. Boss? Three of them look like the Tsukinos, and one looks enough like Mizuno Ami to be her mother! Ellie's dealing with them and the guards as we speak!"

"The Tsukinos! Mizuno! How in the hell did THEY get here?" Gibbs tried not to shout.

"I think I know, Boss!" Tony took two seconds to clear his thoughts. "Another adult brought the Tsukinos here,with three other adolescents. Boss? The fourth adult looks alot like the description you gave me of Severus Snape."

Gibbs took five seconds to gather himself and the intelligance:

"I'll be right up, DiNozzo!"

A minute later, Agent Gibbs exited the elavator from Autopsy to the Bullpen. "Okay, DiNozzo! What have we got?"

The Cacophony of accents suddenly quieted down, only to resume as three people suddenly zeroed in on Gibbs!

"Gibbs-Sama~" A frantic gentleman cried out. "Doko mesume? Doko mesume?"

"Relax, Kenji!" Jethro tried to calm the man. "Usagi's in Autopsy!"

"AUTOPSY?" A woman beside Kenji suddenly cried out. "KAMI-SAMA! Usagi is not... is not..?"

"Usagi is not dead, Ikuko," Gibbs reassured the woman, "but.. we had to take her down to Autopsy when the rest of the Senshi were reported in D.C. I wanted to take her to Bethesda, but the Senshi being here made it impossible. Gomenmissai."

"Excuse.. me.. Jefro-daifu!" A young boy said. "Will aneue recover? Will she.. ?"

"We'll try our best, Shingo!" Gibbs looked into the young man's eyes and held him tightly.

"Gomennissai, Gibbs-Sama!" A blue-haired woman cut in. "May my husband and I see our daughter? To make sure she is well? Gomen! Watashi-wa.. Mizuno-Snape Seako!"

"You may enter.. Mrs. Snape.. you and your husband! Kenji? Ikuko? Shingo? You may follow the Snapes downstairs. Autopsy's in the basement. Hopefully? The girls are asleep. Ducky.. Dr. Mallard.. will let you know more about their conditons."

As the group filed to the elevator, Gibbs motioned to Snape:

"After you see about Ami amd check her over," he said low, "you and I have a few things to discuss, Severus."

"Yes, we do, Jethro!" The dark-haired man replied. "And? We shall talk. After I've seen to my daughter."

With a nod to the man, Jethro turned to speak to the three children still in the bullpen, when Vance spoke from the second-floor railing:

"Any reason for reading him the riot-act, Gibbs?"

"Just checking-up on a family-member, Director!" Gibbs answered.

"'On family'?" Vance asked.

"We have a few things in common." Gibbs smiled a bit in memory.

Vance then looked at Tony:

"You know anything about this, DiNozzo?"

"Yes, sir!" Tony replied with a strange smile. "But? It's the Boss' story to tell! He'll talk about it when he needs to."

McGee looked at DiNozzo suspiciously. "That's the most-enigmatic I've even seen or heard Tony being!" McGee told Bishop.

"Worried, Alice?" Tony glanced mischieviously at Tim and smiled.

"Well?" Tim said, shakily, "Yeah?"

"With the Senshi here," Bishop asked, "will we have to worry about Snape?"

"Oh, the Navy won't have to worry about Professor Serverus Snape!" Tony softly chuckled, his fingers entwined behind his head. "The Senshi might want to worry, however! Since it was the Senshi who put his daughter in Dr. Mallard's care!"

Meanwhile, Jethro had sat down:

"Alright!" Gibbs looked at the two young men. "Who are you two? I think I know the young lady from Usagi's discriptions of her to me over the years." He then turned to the young women. "Oosaka Naru-chan, I presume?"

"Hai! Gibbs-Sensei!" The redhead snapped in salute. "Watachi-wa Oosaka Naru!"

"At ease, Oosaka-San!" Jethro winced. "No more 'Sensei' dano. Onegai?" He then smiled. 'Gibbs' will do."

"Hai, Gibbs-Sama!" Naru faltered a little. "You.. know... of me? You are..?"

"Daifu no Usagi ano Shingo." Gibbs smiled gently. "Usagi has written me about you, many times! She still considers you her best friend! Now, who are these two gentlemen with you?"

"Ara. Hai!" Naru turned to a brown-haired boy in glasses. "This is Umino Gurio, a friend of mine and Usagi's, and the other one", she gestered to a young man with black hair and brown eyes, "is Uwada Ryo. He is a friend of Usagi's and Ami-chan's!"

"Why didn't you go downstairs to see them?" Gibbs asked.

"The room would have beem.. rather crowded then, Sargeant Gibbs!" Ryo spoke up. "The Tsukinos and Snapes need to be with their daughters and sister! Usagi-chan and Ami-chan deserve their rest dano. We will visit later!"

"So be it!" Gibbs said. "Can I get you anything while you wait? Sorry! But, all we have up here is coffee."

"Coffee will be fine, Seargeant Gibbs!" Ryo replied. "The stronger, the better!"

"Ah, yeah!" Gibbs stammered as he checked to see if he was wearing his Marine uniform. "Sure!"

Naru just looked at Ryo, shook her head and giggled lightly.

"How did he know Gibbs' rank?" McGee whispered.

"GIBBS!" Director Vance announced from the second floor. "Once you deliver that coffee to our guests, I need to talk to you a minute."

"Sure thing, Leon!" Gibbs called up from the Bullpen.

"Gibbs?" Vance asked Jethro as he stepped into the Director's Office, "What do you know about this Severus Snape and his family?"

"Ducky knows more about Severus' family than I do, Director!" Jethro said. "I just met the man a few times! He was a friend of one of Shannon's cousins! What I do know is he's got a degree in medicine, and he's been in Law-Enforcement!"

"A doctor AND a cop?" Vance sounded impressed. "Which field does he practice, now?"

"Oh, he's a teacher!" Jethro said off-handedly.

"A real Rennaisence Man!" Vance noted.

"Well..?" Gibbs grinned. "From what I was told, he was high-jacked into the teaching field!"

"Oh?" Vance asked, intrigued. "Who high-jacked him?"

"An idiot," Jethro sighed, "who shall remain nameless. Unless, you want me to break something in here."

"You met the idiot?" Vance asked.

"A couple of times." Gibbs replied. "But, once was enough."

"What I want to know, Gibbs," the Director leaned across his desk, "is he safe-enough to let roam around the Yard?"

"Oh, I think he's safe enough for us to handle!" Gibbs smiled. "We're not the ones threatening his daughter!"

"What about his wife?" Vance countered.

"Again," Gibbs sighed, "We're not threatening her daughter."

"Think they might help with the rogue-Senshi?" Vance asked.

"Probably." Gibbs noted. "They ATTACKED their daughter!"

Suddenly, Gibbs' cell went off, and he answered it:

"Yeah, Duck? What is it? Aright, I'll be right down. Tell Severus to wait until I get down there! Yeah. I understand their concerns. Ikuko and Kenji are her parents, but I'm her godfather, and they are in the U.S. I'll be down."

The phone was tucked into a pocket.

"Problems, Gibbs?"

"None that I couldn't have predicted, Leon!" Jethro sighed. "Usagi's finding it difficult to get any rest! And? Not only is that bad for her, but, it's also playing hell with Ami!"

"Care if I join you, downstairs, Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"Sure thing, Leon!" Gibbs replied.

Soon, two NCIS Agents were im Autopsy:

"Gibbs-Sama!" Ikuko exclaimed. "Thank the Kami you are here! Usagi is troubled! She refuses to rest! Snape-Sensei says he can help. Mallard-Sensei agrees dano! Says we must ask you demo?"

"This is an American installation, Ikuko-chan! Under American law. I have met Severus, and trust him. If it were my call? I'd tell him to help!" He then turned to Director Vance. "Leon?"

"If he can help her, Gibbs?" Director Vance responded, "he has my permission. Kenji's dano."

"How about you, Leon?" Gibbs asked. "You're MY immediate-boss!"

"Whatever he can do, Gibbs, let him do it!" Vance said. "I'll ask the neccesary questions, later!"

"You heard the man, Professor Snape!" Gibbs commented.

"Thank you, Gunnery Saergent," Snape smiled, and then pulled out too small pouches.

"Perimetris!"

A white power, finer than talcum, semmed to float on a non-existant breeze and settled along the circumference of a twenty-foot diameter circle.

"Saeko?" Severus told his wife. "Move everyone else away from the healing-circle! Than? Stay by Ami!"

"'Healing-Circle'?" Vance looked at Gibbs.

"Snape is a Potions' Master, Leon!" Gibbs snswered back. "A wizard! Worlock, actually!"

"And you know this how, Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"Friend of Shannon's family, Leon." Gibbs said.

"Iiede. Iiede! Do not make me sleep!" Usasi whimpered. "Onegai?"

"We will be near you, Aneue!" Shingo said firmly. "I promise!"

"Can you keep yuurei away, Shingo-itouto?" Usagi sniffled.

"Ghosts?" Vance asked.

A black powder arced from Serevus' hand and settled over Usagi:

"Somnulus!"

"What happened, Gibbs?" Vance asked. "Why should Ms. Tsukino be afraid of ghosts?"

"My guess, Leon?" Gibbs said as he watched his god-daughter. "PTSD!"

"Post-Traumatic-Stress Disorder?" Vance whispered. "But, she's so young!?"

"She's 19, Leon!" Gibbs said. "Old enough to fight, to see others die, and to kill! Usagi wrote me about her other life as Sailormoon, shortly after she was given the role of hero to play! She had to tell someone, and, she couldn't tell Kenji and Ikuko! Not, she wrote me, without scaring them away from her. Or, getting killed trying to protect her! So? She felt the only one she could tell was me!"

"Because you've been there." Vance guessed.

"Every step of the way, Leon!" Gibbs sighed.

"Much like Ami has told me, Jethro!" Ducky interrupted. "They started at such young ages, the Sailorsenshi! Punishing the guilty in the name of their respective planets! But? At what costs to themselves?" The M.E. then sighed. "Seako and Severus BOTH kept me informed of what transpired in Ami's life! The young girl would be quite SHOCKED at how MUCH her mother knows! And? HOW she came to know it. Or? How her father has come to know."

"How did you come to know a witch, Dr. Mallard?" Director Vance asked. "And, is Mrs. Snape a witch, too?"

"Severus and I grew up in the same village in England, Director! Although, I didn't learn of his being a Wizard until later in life! After both of us had graduated our respective schools and I was at University! Yes! I chose Medicine, while Severus went into law-enforcement, like his father! However, I daresay part of me thought he'd make a fine doctor! As for Saeko? She has her own secrets, that she was kind enough to trust me with after she and Severus got married! But? Witchcraft is not one of them!"

"Well? Whatever all their secrets are are safe here," Leon said. "For now."

Suddenly, Jethro's cell-phone went off:

"Yeah, Bishop? What is it? Damn! Yes, We'll be up there!"

Gibbs then put the cell back in it's holster.

"Duck! You and Abbs and Hotaru look after Usagi and Ami! Kenji? Ikuko? you and the kids stay down here where it's safe! Dinozzo? You, McGee, and Severus and Saeko, come with me! Gaurds just said Hino, Aino, and Kino just came through the front gate!"

"I can understand why you want to take Snape, Gibbs!" Vance spoke. "But, why take his wife along?"

"Oh, believe me, Director..", The Medical Examiner spoke up, albeit in a low tone, "Saeko is one of the people you WANT on this manhunt. Yes."

"Something tells me to believe you, Dr. Mallard!" Director Vance responded. "But? I'd still like someone to stay down here with Ms. Tsukino and Ms...Snape, is it? Or, is it Mizuno?"

"Her birth certificate reads, 'Snape'!" Saeko said defiantly. "I asked for no divorce dano! Musume is, and will be, 'Snape'! Goshinpainaku! Tsukino and friends will keep watch with Donal and Abbi over Usagi and mesume! We will return after hunt!"

Soon, Gibbs' team, plus Severus and Saeko Snape smd Ziva David, were after the Senshi hit-squad!

"Okay!" Tim asked as everyone got to the entrance. "How do we do this? Did anyone see where the Sailorsenshi fled to after they passed here?"

"Finding them.. will not be too hard, Agent McGee!" Severus grinned mercilessly. "Saeko? Henshin!"

"Hai!" Saeko chirped.. then transformed, body growing and flowing to the form of a large white  
Oriental dog!

And, Tim's and Ellie's jaws dropped.

"Is.. Mrs. Snape.. a witch... Sir?" Tim asked Professor Snape.

"No, Agent McGee!" Severus answered, rather musically. "Saeko was not trained in the Craft! Not in  
Britian? Not in Japan! Not anywhere."

"A werewolf.. then?" Eleanore almost whispered.

And, above her, Saeko softly growled.

"Looks more like a dog to me, Bishop!" Gibbs grinned.

"My wife has.. some blood.. of the Ookami in her, Agent Bishop!" Snape said softly. "But? More of her.. heritage is something much more elegant! And lethal."

"What..?" Eleanore asked.

"Inu-youkai!" Gibbs answered the Probie. "From what I've been told? They're more used to humans than Ookami are! Like dogs and wolves."

Saeko, then, held her head high, and sniffed the wind. The she growled and pointed her nose in three directions.

"My wife has found our querry, ladies and gentlemen!" Severus wore a feral-grin. "Let the hunt.. begin."

Sailorlupiter was busily trying to blend in with any greenery in the Navy Yard, as she tried to find her way to the NCIS-Headquarters! She was taking a circular route, trying her best to avoid detection by - if the gaurds at the gate were any indication - hostile-natives.

"Why should navy be hostile demo?" The Senshi of lightning asked herself in a quiet-voice, barely a whisper.

'Ara - maybe because guards know the Senshi try to kill Usagi-chan?' The voice of Kino Makoto rang through Sailorjupiter's conscience like thunder.

"Tried to - free - Serenity. Hai!" Sailorjupiter tried to quiet-down her intruder.

'By - ambushing - and - murdering - Usagi!' Makoto countered.

"Tsukino will not let Serenity-hime out!" Sailorjupiter hissed. "She must be free for Earth and Moon to survive! Tsukino knows this? Still keeps Sernity in! Works for Enemy! Hai! IS Enemy!"

'Who told you this dano?' Makoto asked conspiratorially.

"Yes.. Sailorjupiter.." Snape said in a soft, yet, commanding, voice. "Who told you that Tsukino Usagi was your Enemy?"

Sailorjupiter then looked-up, astonished at getting cornered so easily, by a hawknosed civilian and a gigantic white dog!

"Who .. are you?" Sailorjupiter stuttered out. "How.. did you.. find me? How could..you hear..?"

"WE shall be asking the questions, Sailorjupiter!" Snape countered. "And? Asking them directly to you - since, it seems, Kino Makoto is not here to answer for herself."

Inside her head, Sailorjupiter could hear Makoto's laughter.

"As for HOW we could find you so easily?" Professor Snape sneared. "My wife.. is very adept at following scents! Especially, if it is someone she has met, before! And? You and our daughter have been friends for a long time! As for WHY you may not have noticed my wife? She is very good.. at shielding her presence.. when needed to."

"Musume?" Sailorjupiter quietly, fearfully, asked.

"Sailorjupiter?" Severus gestured as he began to draw forth his ward. "I'd like to introduce my wife to you - Mizuno Saeko! Saeko-koinito? This - is the Lady Jupiter."

Saeko growled at the Senshi, putting a clawed-toe threateningly against her heart.

"Mi .. zuno?" Sailorjupiter somehow managed to squeak out.

"Sailorsenshi?" Snape smiled melevolently, "I don't think my wife really LIKES your company!"

Makoto suddenly cackled in hysterics in Jupiter's mind.

Sailorjupiter suddenly drew in a breath:

"Jupiter.. thunder.. dragon!"

And, Severus pointed his wand:

"Reverso-et-medea."

The elrctrical-dragon that sprang from Jupiter's tiara aimed strait for Saeko - then curled back around to strike Jupiter!

"Itai.." The Senshi of Thunder whimpered.

"A word of warning, Sailorsenshi!" Snape looked at the singed woman on the ground. "NCIS - and Usagi - wants you alive! Why? I have no idea. But? If you - somehow - manage to get yourself killed, my wife gets a new chew-toy!"

"'Chew-toy'?" Sailorjupiter whispered, then started her wind-up as she slowly arose:

"Sparkling wide.."

Standing as still as a statue, Snape had his wand aimed point-blank;

"Crucio."

Suddenly Spread-eagled, with every ligiment threatening to break, Sailorjupiter was in too much pain to think! Much less, to finish her attack upon to Snapes. Then, she fell to the ground of the Naval Yard like a sack of rice.

"Arigato.. for.. freeing me.. Snape-Sensei.." Makoto whispered before blacking-out.

"Goshinpanaku, Kino-chan!" Snape reassured the young woman as Saeko transformed to her human-form. "We shall take you back to NCIS-Headquarters. We will see you are properly looked after, then! I AM sorry to say, that you will - probably - have to face Usagi-chan's judgement upon The Sailorsenshi-of-Jupiter, whatever the verdict may be."

'I undesrstand, Snape-Sensei!" Makoto's thoughts floated into Snape's mind. "I accept dano."

That said, Severus and Saeko half-carried a limping Sailorjupiter back to NCIS-Headquarters.

Ahout the same time as the Snapes were battling Sailorjupiter, Tim and Tony were facing Sailormars:

"Just great," McGee groused, "we're facing the Senshis' fire-bug!"

"I hear you, Tim!" Tony swore softly. "I really wanted to bring this bitch in and let Usagi deal with her.."

"Rin - Ryou - Rou - Sha - Tai - Kai - Shi - Retsu - Sai - Zen," the dark-haired Senshi-no-Mars chanted chanted slowly, as she raise, then tossed an ofuda. Then, she pantomimed as if drawing a bow:

"FIRE SOUL!"

As an arrow of flame shot from the Senshi's fingers, Tony and Tim both crouched and hustled to new positions, ones closer to Hino Rei!

The arrow then incinerated the ofuda, giving birth to a living flame shaped like an Oriental dragon! The dragon then circled the battleground, as if awaiting it's Mistress' command.

"Mexican-standoff." McGee muttered. "Never good."

Meanwhile, Tony had crept in back of Hino Rei to a stretched-out arm's-length.

"Okay." Tim whispered to himself. "Time to play 'Wild-Weasel.'"

He then straightened up and stepped towards Sailormars:

"NCIS, Sailormars! Agent Timothy McGee! Put down your weapons. Hunting-season is over!"

"Who are YOU to order me? A GODDESS?" The fire-dragon circled above McGee and Mars as the Senshi concentrated on McGee. "I only do what NEEDS to be done! What others are too WEAK to do! BURNING...!"

"I'd do what McGee says... Hime... or, you'll be the one on fire." DiNozzo said in a low voice.

Sailormars spun around to face DiNozzo, as the fire-dragon flickered as her concentration was broken!

"I will be burned? By WHO, Ningen? I am FIRE!" Mars then lifted another ofuda:

"Rin - Ryou - Rou - Sha - Tai - Kai..." Sailormars started to chant.

The chanting quickly ended as Tony took his sidearm, and whipped the barrel across the top of Mars' skull!

Mars dropped to the ground, and the fire-dragon completely vanished!

"Come on, Tim!" Tony said as he started to lift Silormars up off the ground, "Help me get this firefly to the Bullpen! We can finish questioning her, there!"

"Okay, Tony!" McGee responded.

Meanwhile, Gibbs, Bishop, and David were facing Sailorvenus. Venus, meanwhile, was spinning her love-me-whip chain faster than a propeller in her right hand, while holding it taught in her left hand. From the way she used her weapon, and her stance in using it, Venus was making it almost impossible for the three Agents to get close enough to apprehend the Senshi!

"What do we do, Boss?" Eleonore Bishop asked. "She has us in a stand-off!"

"She is right, Gibbs!" Ziva David said. "We cannot get close enough to apprehand her! If we try? that chain will, no doubt, cut us open so we can bleed to death  
before help arrives!"

"I know, Ziva." Gibbs sighed in frustration. "She's leaving us with little choice: In spite of what Usagi wants, we may just have to shoot her to save my god-daughter!"

"Or? You can save yourselves the pain," Venus smirked, "and let me finish my mission!"

"And kill Usagi?" Gibbs responded. "Like Hell! Bishop! Aim for her wrist! Break her concentration with the chain!"

As one, Gibbs and Bishop drew their service weapons and fired at the Senshi's hands. The shots hit both ends of the love-me-whip, shattering the mystical-weapon  
and Venus' Concentration at the same time! Venus, instinctively, took a step back towards a wall.

"VENUS...!" The Senshi began to scream out an attack.

"David!" Gibbs shouted. "Hit her! NOW!"

Venus then drew an aim at the Senior Field Agent: "CRESCENT..."

Without answering her former-boss, Ziva David threw a roundhouse back-kick into Venus' stomache and diphragm! Then, with the web of her hand, she girroted the  
Senshi just below the chin, then jammed the point of her elbow underneath the young girl's sternum! Swiftly "cuffing" Venus behind her back with duct-tape after she hit  
the ground, David pulled her up, roughly, to her feet:

"As a Citizen of the United States of America," Ziva huffed out, "I am making a citizen's arrest! You, bitch, are coming with me to the Office!"

A short walk later, Ziva David shoved Sailorvenus out of the elevator and into the MCRT-Bullpen.

"You brought in your query, David!" Vance chuckled. "Shots were reported, and Venus' hands look the worse for wear." He turned to Jethro. "What happened, Gibbs?"

"Sailorvenus was swinging her 'Love-Me-Whip'-Chain with intent to kill, Leon!" The older man said. "Bishop and I drew our Weapons and fired to disarm her!"

"And the bruises to her throat?" Vance asked, noticing the reddening.

"She - sounded - like she was about to use some type of deadly force on Gibbs, Director!" Ziva answered. "I acted to incapasitate her."

"If Doctor Mallard's and Miss Sciutto's reports on Usagi's wounds are any indication, Ziva?" Leon answered. "Any force she threw at you would have been deadly."

"Not deadly enough.. Director!" Venus glared at the Officers.

"Watch the words, Sailorvenus!" Vance warned. "Or? You may not be getting back to Japan! Even if they want you back." Vance called over to two MPs.

"Take her down to see Dr. Mallard." Vance growled. "Then, when he's done? Stick her in the most-secure holding-cell we have! Preferably, single-occupency!"

Five minutes after Venus was brought in, and as Gibbs was heading down to check on Usagi, DiNozzo and McGee were bringing in a slightly-whoozy Mars!

"What happened to her?" Vance asked.

"Sorry, Director!" Tony apologized. "Couldn't be helped! Mars started playing with fire, threatening McGee and I! I snuck in back of the hot-head and pistol-whipped  
as she turmed to attack me."

"I don't care how you brought her in, DiNozzo!" Vance said. "As long as she's in!"

"Uhn..." Sailormars moaned in responce to Vance' voice, and glared at Tim and Tony.

"I don't think she likes us!" McGee smirked.

"Believe me, Tim." Tony glowered, "the feeling's mutual!"

Just as the elevator to the lower-floors and Autopsy opened up and Gibbs prepared to step inside, Hotaru, Ami, and Shingo rushed out!

"GIBBS-DAIFU! GIBBS-DAIFU!" Shingo cried out in near-hysterics. "Come! COME! Aneue is gone! Usagi is GONE!"

"GONE?!" Gibbs responded. "What happened? Did one of the other Sailorsenshi come to get her? Cause, if they did..!"

"No one took her, Daifo!" Shingo said, "Usagi awoke, screaming from a nightmare! Then, ran out of Autopsy! Cried that she wanted peace!"

"Mars-youkai." Ami growled softly as she caught a glimpse of Sailormars, then she stalked up the hall to the bullpen, the air growing noticably-colder around her. When she reached the Bullpen, the blue-haired girl froze like an ice-statue, then spun in a tight toe-loop, and called-out, softly but defiantly:

"Venom-ice lash!"

Then, no sooner than both her feet hitting the floor , Ami Snape-Mizuno was slashing a whip formed of crystal-ice over the sides and breasts and hips of Sailormars,  
who was trying to cower from the onslaught!

The assembled-adults, with the exception of Leroy Jethro Gibbs,were stnding in shock around the Bullpen in reaction to the scene!

"TRAITOR!" Ami growled. "MURDERER! Usagi was the ONE who FINALLY brought us TOGETHER as family! Not just a TEAM of MAGICAL-GIRLS! She helped us belong! And, you repay her by KILLING HER!"

"UWADA!" Gibbs snapped-out to Ryo. "Go and help the others get Mizuno off of Hino before she kills her! Shingo! You, Umino, and Nsru come with me! I have an idea I know where Usagi is headed!"

And, As Gibbs got inside the elevator, followed by Shingo, Naru, and Umino, Ryo ran to Ami, trying to help Tony, Tim, Saeko, and Severus pry her away from flailing  
Sailormars to death!


	3. A Princess in America, Chap03

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-  
flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Agent Jethro Gibbs and Sailormercury face each other down a hallway and salute.

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-  
flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

The elevator soon came to the basement and Autopsy, and Gibbs and the children soon were meeting with Duckie, Abbie, and Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino.

"Thank goodness Shingo found you, Jethro!" Dr. Mallard exclaimed. "It was taking all the wits and strength Abigail and I could muster to keep the Tsukinos here  
in the building! Usagi-chan, the poor girl, appeared to be quite restless, and then awoke screaming and crying! Yes, and, after she seemed to get her bearings, she  
RAN off of Autopsy and straight to the garage-elevator!"

"Thank you, Duck!". Gibbs then turned to Usagi's father. "What happened, Kenji? You hear or see anything?"

" I was not close enough to hear her clearly through her tears, Gibbs-Sensei! Gomennissai!" Tsukino Kenji answered. "Ikuko was closer than I,. I could tell her sleep  
was troubled demo. Usagi mumbled for a few minutes before she awoke screaming! Then, she took a few breaths, then ran out of the room! Shingo tried to follow  
her! Nani-yo musume?"

"I'm not 100 per-cent sure, Kenji, but I have a guess! From what Usagi said before she went to sleep." Gibbs then turned to Mrs. Tsukino.

"Did you happened to hear anything Usagi mentioned, Ikuko?"

"Hai, Sensei!" Ikuko said. "She was asking - begging? - forgiveness! She mentioned.. Jadite? Zoisite? Beryl? Demando? Reubius? Dare sempou?  
Doko Usagi? Doko Usagi?" Ikuko was now crying. "Bring musume back, Gibbs-Sensei? Onegai?"

"I'll bring her back, Ikuko!" Gibbs swore. "As well as anyone foolish enough to get between us!"

"What happened, Gibbs" Abbie asked her boss.

"PTSD, Abbs!" Gibbs answered, then turned to Doctor Mallard;

"Duck? Sailormars'll probably be comin' down here! Your Goddaughter tried to flay her alive!"

"Oh, My God, Jethro!" Doctor Mallard sputtered. "Is the girl alright?"

"If she is, it isn't for Ami's lack of trying!" Gibbs answered. "Severus and Saeko were busy pulling Ami off of her when I left them. Ryu was  
trying to help them, as were Tim and Tony!"

"Oh, Good Lord!" Ducky sighed. "Well? Where is Ami, Jethro?"

"Probably in one of the Interogation Rooms, Ducky!" Gibbs said as he left Autopsy. "Tell Tony and Tim I'll want to speak to Ami when I get back!"

After Gibbs left Autopsy, he turned to Tsukino Shingo:

"Shingo? Did Usagi happen to say anything was she running toward the elevator?"

"Only that she needed peace!, Gibbs-Daifu!" Sfingo replied to his god-father. "Usagi said she needed peace, to ask for forgiveness for  
what she has done! Doko aneue, Gibbs-Daifu?"

"I think I know, Shingo!" Jethro repied. "It's the most-peaceful place Usagi thought there was in the whole Metro-area! Naru-chan?  
Umino-kun? You're coming with us!"

"Gibbs? Daifu?", Shingo whispered in a trembling voice, "we.. will have trouble.. getting to.. aneue?"

"And, why is that, Shing..?" Gibbs' words then caught in his throat as he turned around. "Oh, Shit! What are the Shittenou doing here?"

The four ghostly kings came to guarded-attention as the white-haired ghost spoke:

"You know of us, ningen? Should we have known of you when we last lived?"

"I don't think so?" Gibbs responded. "My wife and I were Usagi-no-yashinaioya ano Shingo-no-yashinaioya! Usagi only told me about  
being Sailormoon after her fight to the death she had with your boss! So? Intelligence probably wouldn't have had me on their radar."

"Hai!" The white-haired ghost saluted Gibbs. "Watashi-wa Kunzite! Senior of the Shittenou! Heavenly-King of Asia and the Senior-bodygaurd of  
Endymion, High-King of Earth! These are my brothers of the Shittenou! Zoisite of Europe, Nephrite of the West, and Jadeite of Africa!"

"Usagi told you of being the Sailorsenshi?" The light-brown ponytail, Zoisite, asked. "Of being Hime-no-Tsuki? We were able to witness  
her defeated-enemies after death! No-one learned who she was - save Nephrite! We guessed she told no-one!"

"She explained that to me in her letters!" Gibbs answered. "Said her Advisor told her never to tell anyone, for that would make them a  
target of\her enemies!"

"It would have", answered the King with dark-reddish brown hair, the one called Nephrite. "So, why would she have taken that much of a  
chance with telling someone?"

"It was a secret that was tearing her to pieces, inside! Or? So she told me. But? She couldn't tell just anyone! Rule #4.  
Best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person, if you must!"

"Third best?" The short-cut blonde, Jadeite, asked.

"There is no 'Third-best'!" Gibbs replied.

"She told Gaijin?"" Zoisite asked.

"She asked someone who'd been where she walked." Gibbs countered.

"She asked a Marine?" Jadeite asked

"She asked me!" Gibbs answered flatly.

"It could not have been for learning to be Senshi!" Nephrite answered. "She started off very uncertain of how to fight, but? She learned, quickly!"

"You're right, Nephrite!" Gibbs sighed. "My god-daughter's problem were never learning to be Senshi. It was BEING Senshi!"

'We.. have felt.. her anguish, her pleading.. even in the realm-of-the-dead." Kunzite added.

"That's what drew you here?" Gibbs asked.

"Hai." Kunzite replied. "We.. had met Serenity Tsukino-Hime one thousand years ago. We fought that spirit in this time, in another young girl.  
Same spirit. Different demo! It was THAT spirit that worried over us and cared for us after death. It was that spirit we heard ask forgiveness for  
the wrongs she had done. We come, in grstitude, to protect her!"

"Is that why you're keeping us from my god-daughter?" Gibbs asked. "Protection?"

"We keep Tsukino-chan safe from those who would harm her!" Zoisite bowed. "Her Tormentors only knew Serenity-Hime a short time! Hai.  
Have known Tsukino-chan for even less time! See Tsukino as .. expendable in plans. Trackers know you as Marine. Know you as Agent.  
Expect to see you and follow to Tsukino-chan!"

"Those trackers include your High-King, Endymion?" Gibbs asked. "The leader seems to be the Senshi-of-Time-and-Prophecy, Sailorpluto?"

"Endymion, when we rode with him, was a brilliant and fearless soldier! And? A supurb diplomatic-student! But? He shared one flaw with  
his father! Whenever he heard an Oracle speak, particularly in the news was favorable? He would become resolute to the point of rashness!  
An oracle is the mouth of the gods to him!"

"So, my aneue is lost to us?!" Shingo started to cry.

"Iyaa, Tsukino-kun!" Ziosite smiled to reassure the young man. "The trackers are good. They are not the best demo! They tire after a time,  
lose interest. Usagi-chan will be safely in Arlington by the time you find her. We leave you to start your search."

"Gomennissai, tenshi-tachi!" Gibbs bowed respectfully.

"We are no angels, Sargeant!" Zoisite smiled. "We are just repaying a favor long-overdue."

"You're helping my god-daughter!" Gibbs said and he and the kids started to leave. "You're angels in my book!"

Later, an NCIS-marked vehicle stopped in the reception-area of Arlington National Cemetary about the time a thunderstorm opened up over the  
property.

"This is just great." Gibbs grumbled as he exited the car. "Shingo! Naru! Umino! Stay in the car! I was going to let you search for Usagi  
with me, but, I won't have you catching Pneumonia from searching! Fortunately? I think I know where Usagi will be! Wait for us, here."

The tomb of the Unknowns is a solemn place, made moreso by the slow, dignified march of the Honor Gaurd. In any weather, they're watching  
over their fellow-servicemen from earlier wars. It was the best place Gibbs could think of to honor those felled to war. And, more-importantly,  
Usagi thought it was the perfect place to honor the fallen! They may have been her Enemies, but, they still deserved to be remembered with honor!

"She's around the corner, Probie!" Mike Franks walked in cadence with Gibbs. "Been asking for forgiveness ever since she got here! Tears  
been fallin' as heavy as the rain!"

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed, "an', I bet she hasn't bothered protecting herself from the weather. Usagi's afraid of thunder! Been that way most of her  
life!"

"Her way of doin' penence, Probie!" Franks said. "Poor kid's been traumatised. Lady's been watchin' over her since she got here! Looks alive,  
even wearing Naval-suit, but feels like she's from my side of the veil."

"Been told of her, Mike!" Gibbs said. "Old enemy of the Senshi."

"She's not here to cause grief, Probie!" Franks said.

"I know that, Mike! Usagi's tormentors are very much alive!"

Soon, Gibbs was kneeling over the huddled, crying forn of Tsukino Usagi.

"How long has she been like this?" Gibbs asked.

"She's been here about 30 minutes, Saergeant!" The woman in the Naval uniform answered crisply.

"How long has she been suffering the nightmares, Beryl?" Gibbs corrected himself.

"Since after the battle with me and Matalia, I believe, Saergeant!" Beryl gazed down at the shivering girl. And, she remembered:

"It was a fight to the death, for all of us! But? Somehow, Ginzhuishou brought Sailormoon and the Senshi back to life! Minus their  
memories of war, of course! That was the only time since then she was given that respite. Being wandering spirits, neither the  
Shittenou nor I were privy to what happened next, but? For some reason? The child was given her full-memories back! Yes, cursed  
be the fool who gave them to her! For? That started the snowball-ride to Hell she is on! We try to cushion that ride, when and  
where we can."

"Yeah! Usagi wrote me about that mess, shortly after the fact. I'm glad she did!" He sighed. "Or? I probably would have heard from  
Ikuko and Kenji about Usagi taking her own life! Wouldn't be the first Soldier to die from PTSD. Usagi wrote her Advisor felt a  
need to give her back her full-memories."

"Hai? Her Advisor?" Beryl asked, then muttered under her breath. "Have sudden craving for Neko-teriyaki!"

"I've heard cat-meat can be quite tasty," Gibbs wrily responded, "but? I don't think Luna is the one pulling the strings! Rule Number  
36, Ms. Beryl: If it feels like you're being played, you probably are. And? From what Usagi's written about her, her Advisor seems to  
be just forgetful enough and too lead astray to make it as the puppetteer in this play!"

"Hai, Luna-Baka just prepared stage for perfomance!" Beryl growled. "Prepare for re-emergence of Puppetteer! I am sure of it! Enemies  
come too fast, afterwards, to be coencidences!"

"Rule 39, Beryl: There is no such thing as coincidence!"

The former-queen of the Dark-Kingdom bent down and gently cradled Usagi to her breasts. "As much as it cost her to free of my hatreds,  
this is the least I can do for her! Lead the way home, Gunnery Sargeant! Do you have - any suspisions - of whome our puppetteer may be?"

"A big one, Beryl!" Gibbs answered. "I can't prove it, yet! But? Usagi wrote me of many things! Including one Sailorsenshi who seemed  
to know the most, but who said the least!"

Beryl chuckled low and mancingly. "The way one acts makes them suspect, Sargeant?"

"Especially when they act that way more than once, your majesty!" Gibbs replied. "However, my first concern is making sure Usagi and  
her family and friends are safe! Heading out of town after work, back to Stillwater. We might be followed there, but? More room to  
maneuver!"

"Another rule, Saergeant?" Beryl asked with one eye cocked.

"Yeah, Beryl, Rule 44! First things first! Hide the women and children."

Soon, Gibbs returned to the car with Usagi and Beryl. Gibbs then opened the door put Usagi in with her friends and brother.

She-who-was-Queen-Beryl started to gently hand Usagi over to her brother and friends.

"Be careful with aneue, Tsukino-kun! Same goes for Gurio-kun ano Naru-musume!"

Shingo and Umnio turned their heads to face Naru at the ghost' pronouncement.

"Usagi has been through much! Hai. Thunderstorm outside is no match for storm still inside." Beryl bowed.

"Hai, okaasan!" Naru sais as she gently held onto Usagi's mid-section. "We will be very careful!"

"Be careful, joji! Sargeant Gibbs!" Beryl added before fading away. "We will be watching to aid when we can.  
Sayonara."

"We will, your majesty!" Gibbs said before closing his door and starting-up the car.

""Is she your mom, Naru?" Gibbs asked.

"A thousand years ago, Agent Gibbs, hai!" Naru answered.

"And, how long have you known about that?" Gibbs asked.

"I started - remembering - about the time of the battle with the Blackmoon Clan, Agent Gibbs!" Naru explained.

"Does Usagi know this?" Gibbs asked.

"Iyaa." Nsru sdmitted. "I have not told her! To have told.. would have given a friend too much grief to bear! I..  
could not do that to her!"

"You are my aneue's friend, Oosaka-san?" Shingo asked.

"Hai!" Naru affirmed. "As I was a friend to Serenity-Hime... a thousand years ago! Hai."

Thirty minutes later, the party pullled back into NCIS-headquaarters.

"How's your God-daughter, Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"She's seen better days, Leon," Gibbs replied, "but? She'll live. I hope? We need some blankets! Usagi saw fit to leave herself in a thunderstorm in Arlington."

"I'll send Ms. Schiutto to see what the PX has." Vance replied. "I think it's best to keep her out of the building for a while."

Gibbs chuckled lightly. "What's wrong, Leon?"

"Abbie's declared war on most of the Senshi!, Gibbs!" Vance sighed. "Target Number One is Sailormars! I've had to order Abby to stay in her lab while Mars is in  
Autopsy! Right now, Dr. Mallard is just tending to her wounds, inflicted by Ami Snape-Mizuno. But...?"

"If Abby gets to Sailormars, she's pick up where Ami left off." Gibbs finished his boss' thought. "I hear ya, Leon! What Interrogation Room are the Snapes in?"

"Room B, Gibbs." Vance replied. "I told the Tsukinos to wait for you in Room A. It's not built for comfort, but? It's secure, and quiet!"

"Why I was thinking of keeping Usagi in there to let her rest, Leon!' Gibbs grinned. "Lest thing she needs to see is Sailormars! Tell Abbs where we'll be when  
she finds a blanket!"

A few minutes after that conversation, Usagi with warming-up under every blanket and jacket Abby could find or borrow, and Gibbs was with DiNozzo and McGee.

"Dinozzo, you take Serevus and Saeko outside for a few minutes. I need to ask Ami a few questions about the Senshi! And, particularly, about Sailormars!  
McGee! I want you in the Control Room recording this interrogation! We're going to use every scrap of information to our advantage - and, hopefully? Wake up  
a few Senshi, before it's too late. And, Miss Oosaka is going to be in here recording what is going on, too!"

"Sounds like you have an idea of what's going on, Boss!" McGee said.

"A couple of thoughts, McGee!"

"The Snapes'll wanna stay close as they can to Ami, Gibbs!" Tony said. "Especially, Saeko! Severus said 'it's for our own good'."

"I don't doubt it, Tony!" Gibbs replied. "Let'em into the Control Room!"

"Right on it, Boss!" Tony and Tim snapped out.

In five minutes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the Interoggation Room:

"Is Usagi alright?" Ami jumped. "Is she alive?"

"She's alive, warming up under some covers after leaving herself out in the rain." Gibbs answered.

"So! It has come to this." Ami whimpered. "Senshi have caused Usagi to try seppuku?"

"She didn't try to kill herself, Mizuno-chan!" Gibbs said. "She just needed a peaceful-place to ask forgiveness. And? Once she  
found it, her grief just got the better of her!"

"Why should Usagi have to GRIEVE demo?!" Ami said emphatically! "Usagi is GOOD girl! KIND girl! ALWAYS full of LOVE, not hate!  
She can be mischievious, hai. NEVER to point of hurting others or wanting to bring TEARS! Iyaa. Always meant to be lover, never  
fighter! Never Senshi. DAMN them!"

"'Damn' who.. Ami-chan?" Gibbs asked conspiratorially.

"Senshi.. TRUE enemies!" Ami swore under her breath, in Japanese and in English. "IT was Sailorpluto who told us Serenity had to  
come out, to prepare for Crystal Milenium - rebirth of Earth - and, that Usagi had to leave for Serenity to come out! Most of  
Senshiate eagerly believed Sailor of Prophecy, and came to conclusion that Usagi was obstacle that had to be removed from destiny!"

"Yeah!" Gibbs frowned. "I remember what Duckie found on you and Usagi. But, you didn't believe Sailorpluto? What's her name? Meioh Setsuna?"

"Hai. Setsuna-youkai!" Ami growled. "Iede, Did not believe. Do not believe. Usagi has too much love and concern for others in her to be  
anyone's obstacle! Hai. Was Usagi's love that brought four desperate girls together - honors' student, priestess, orphan, want-to-be-idol -  
who probably would have been throw-aways of society once we had to leave safety of home! And, who's love saved another girl from  
dying before death was ready to come for her!"

"Yourself, Hino Rei, Kino Mokoto, Aino Minako, and Tomoe Hotaru?" Gibbs responded.

"Hai." Ami moped. "Three of five are ready to kill her dano! Damn them to HELL! All because darker-sides wanted to believe Meioh-youkai!  
Never trusted her. Never told everything we needed to know. Never told Usagi everything she needed to know! Iyaa! Just enough to pull  
strings! Leave aneue with doubts and fears. Nightmares and a need for forgiveness. Puppetter should burn in Hell! Damn her. Losing aneue."

"That why you tried to kill Hino, earlier?" Gibbs asked. "Flaying her with your whip?"

"If Mars dies, she dies." Ami commented with no hint of emotion. "Poison in whip is psycho-reactive. Hai. Innermost-thoughts of victim  
influence poison's actions. Negative thoughts - evil thoughts - break body's defences down. Lead to death. Hai."

"So, the victim can become their own executioner!" Gibbs grimly chuckled. "I can think of a few organizations that would love using that  
as a weapon!"

"Poison is only produced in the blood of certain tai-youkai, and their descendents, Gunnery-Sargeant!" Ami smiled like the Mona Lisa.  
"Fortunately. Also? Whenever Hime had to come forth in times of battle? She would never stay long afterwards! Hear it in her voice. Hai,  
Timid? Questioning? As if afraid of losing something if she stayed too long! Very afraid once Sailorpluto appeared. Always sounded relieved  
before Usagi would reappear! Surprised no one else noticed demo. Especially Senshi-no-Mars! Baka!"

"Interesting! Anyway, stay here for now, Ami-chan!" Gibbs looked down and smiled warmly. "Get some rest. I'll send your parents back in here."

As soon as Gibbs left the Interoggation Room, he stepped into the Observation - Control Room. Mizuno Saeko was fighting to keep her composure.

"Shimatte!" Saeko whispered. "Pluto-ningyoutsukai will die! She MUST!"

"The puppeteer will meet her end, my dearest Saeko!" Severus held his wife closely. "Of that, I have no doubt! Come! Let us get back to Ami."

"The Puppet-Master will die, alright!" Gibbs whispered. "The only question is - who pulls the trigger?" He then looked at Tim. "McGee! You get  
Ami's confession?"

"Got it, boss!" McGee answered. "And, Boss? I think Tony's signaling for you! And, it looks like Usagi's awake? But? She - doesn't seem to be  
Usagi? Her mannerisms, how she holds herself, seem to be different!"

"Her mannerisms are different?" Gibbs noted. "Good observation, McGee. Run the recorders in Room A while I see what's going on!"

"You got it, Boss!" McGee replied.

Soon, Tony was talking to Gibbs:

'Princess Serenity wants to speak to you, Boss! And she definitely said, 'alone'! As if what she had to say might hunt Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo!"

"I hear you, DiNozzo!" Jethro sighed. "Been hearing alot of that, today, myself! Take the Tsukinos into the Observation Room."

As soon and Tony and the Tsukinos entered the hall, Gibbs closed the door to the Room.

"Thank you for coming so soon, Gunnery Sargeant!" Serenity sat staight-up in her chair. "We need to talk!"

"I thought as much when Agent McGee told me Usagi's ways had changed before his eyes!" Gibbs replied.

"They did?" Serenity asked. "He is a very observant man, Agent McGee! You have talked to Mizuno Ami-Sama? About the other Senshi, and Sailorpluto"

"I have, your Highness!" Gibbs responded. "Did she tell me the truth?"

"Yes, she did, Gunnery Sargeant!" Serenity said. Then, falling silent, she spoke again:

"And, yet? It is only a half-truth!"

"A half-truth, your Highness?" Gibbs queried. "Care to fill me in on the rest of the story?"

"Actually, Ami-Sama only remembers what has transpired in this lifetime, Saergeant Gibbs!" Serenity said apologetically.  
"Sometimes, I thought that was for the best! Other times... I am sure Ami told you of how Usagi managed to turn four  
lonely girls into family! That is true! Hai! All by herself, in three years, Tsukino Usagi did what it took BOTH my mother  
and I nine earth-years to even TRY to do! If you were to listen to my Advisors, being Sailorsenshi - the royal-gaurdians of  
the Milleniums - is a high-honor! Well? It is an 'Honor' that tears children from their families, and leaves those children  
scarred for life! Okaasan and me? We tried to heal those scars, but? Some scars - run too deeply to truly heal! But? Usagi  
soothed those wounds, those hurts, and made them less-painful! Hai. She is the better-half of me! My sister, if you will  
allow me to say it. and...?"

"And, now, someone's telling you your sister can't stay!" Gibbs finished the statement.

"Hai. Aneue cannot stay." Tears started to develope is Usagi's - in Serenity's - blue eyes. "Hime-no-Pluto says that - since  
our chi - our energies, our spirits - are different, that one will always wrestle for dominence with the other! That is NOT  
Usagi-aneue demo! Usagi knows that - she cannot stay! That - Lunarians are longer-lived beings than Terrans! We of the moon  
and the other planets have lived for so long, individually, that Ningen have called us 'Immortal'! Immortal I am not, but..."

"But, you will outlive Usagi?" Gibbs asked. "And, that is what you did not want the Tsukinos to hear?"

"Hai." The Princess whispered. "They need not be reminded that.. they may not be able to be with musume ano aneue for much longer!"

"And, what of you, Serenity?" Gibbs asked farther, "What about Pluto?"

"Hai. Pluto." Serenity face started to darken like a Lunar-eclipse. "Serenity-kaasan warned me of Senshi of Outer-Planets as I grew!  
Especially, Senshi-no-Pluto! Always wondered why. Until now! Pluto has always been the one who has worked to divorce me fom Usagi!  
How can I divorce Aneue?! Even now! When I am out in this Mortal-Plain, I feel scared! Alone! Usagi is - somhow - less with me here!  
I feel less-safe! More-vulnerable! Hai! I cannot feel Usagi-ane with me! Where Aneue cannot go, dano, I will not go! Dano? What scares me,  
most, Gibbs-Sama? I think Pluto understands that."

Trembling once more, worse than Ussagi at Arlington, Serenity buried herself safely in the blankets and jackets, and cried herself to sleep.

Soon, Tony and Gibbs were in the hallway.

"Boss?" Tony said. "The Snapes are back in the Observation Room! It was about a minute after Ami picked up her Transformation Pen! Seako says  
Mercury needs to speak to you!"

"The story gets more and more interesting, DiNozzo!" Gibbs sighed. "If no one else kills Meioh Setsuna, I just might!"

"I hear ya, Boss!" Tony said grimly. "Me and Tim were going to go 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' with Ellie to see who gets that detail!"

"Tim still recording in Room B?" Gibbs asked.

"Yessir, Boss!" Tony replied.

A minute later, Gibbs was facing Sailormercury, standing-at-attention:

"At ease, Sailor!" Gibbs ordered. "Needed to talk to me, Mercury?"

"Hai!" Mercury replied. "You have just finished speaking with Serenity-Hime? About Hime-no-Pluto?"

"Yes!" Gibbs replied. "Because Ami told me that it was Pluto who told the other Senshi that Usagi had to be removed from the path  
Serenity has to walk down!"

"Hai." Mercury noted. "What did Serenity say dano?"

"Serenity said that her mother didn't even trust Pluto! Said she never fully understood why until recently! Said she wonders if Pluto  
knows exactly what she's doing by tearing Usagi and Serenity asunder?"

"She knows!" Mercury affirmed. "Senshiate-of-Mercury were always considered gaurdians-of-knowledge! That includes Military Intelligence,  
and knowledge of the arcane. Pluto was last Planet to join Silver Alliance, although was known before than, in the time of the Golden  
Allience! Mercurians knew of it. Of entire Outer-planetary system! Hai. Pluto was always considered beyond Sol's frontier! More akin to  
the Kuyper Belt than to Sol's actual system."

"Kuyper Belt? That's where the comets call home?" Gibbs replied.

"Hai." Mercury scknowledged. "And, unfortunately, Pluto. From everything that Mercurian-Intelligence had on the Plutonians, whereas the  
House of Luna, like the House of Sol, planted and nurtured civilizations and life in the system, the House of Pluto just took any resources  
they could plunder from their neighbors, and just left dead husks in their places!"

"Sounds like Luna was next on their shopping-list!" Gibbs said.

"Hai! As Terra was still a young and fractured culture. As seen by the Roman Empire, the Parthians, China, and countless other entities."  
Mercury went on, "Luna was considered the heart of the Alliance! Take out the heart..?"

"And, the patient dies." Gibbs finished. "Arigatounissai, Hime-no-Mercury!" The Agent then walked out of the room. "Get ready to leave,  
Mercury! As soon as we shut down for the evening, the Snapes and the Tsukinos and your friends are going with me to Pennsylvania!"

"What of you, Mercury?" Gibbs asked before he opened the door to leave. "Why do you aid the Hime-no-Tsuki? Is it more than just duty?"

"Hai, Sargeant Gibbs!" quietly. "History cruelly repeats itself. In every way. Mizuno-Snape Ami was first friend among  
Senshi, now? I was first among Senshi-no-Serenity, then! Ami comes from broken-home? I come from shattered-family! Kaasan was heir of one  
of the twelve houses of Mercury! Hai. All descended from first King! Tousan was of same house, but another branch! House was younger-house  
demo. With few senshi. So? It was very easy to remove claimant-of-house, by making her Senshi-no-Serenity! Easy way to fix problem! Moon  
gets Senshi, no house is removed from Kingship because of murdering itoko! Hai."

"So.. Serenity-no-Tsuki became family?" Gibbs asked.

"Hai!" Mercury chirped. Then her voice lowered. "When we were re-awakened, we saw that Serenity - iyaa, Usagi - had made another first-friend!"

"Oosaka Naru?" Gibbs guessed.

"Hai." Mercury confessed. "I became suspicious dano! Wanted to believe it was because Naru remind Senshi of old enemy, Beryl! Was because of  
jealousy demo. Because Serenity had been my friend, first! Was scared Naru-chan would take friendship from me, Hitoribacchi. Afraid my jealousy  
fed Ami's animosity to Naru, at first! Usagi never let it grow demo! Soon? Naru became our friend. My friend! Even apologized to her!"

"Glad you did, Mercury!" Gibbs said. "It was your mess to clean up!"

In short order, Sailormercury was standing in the hallway, snapping out a salure:

"Semper fidelis, Gunnery-Saergeant Gibbs!"

Jethro did an about-face, and returned the salute:

"Semper fi, Lieutenant Mizuno!"


	4. A Princess in America, Chap04

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler

Oosaka Naru, Gurio Umino, Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino Shingo, Snape-Mizuno Ami, Uwada Ryu, and Tomoe Hotaru line up for target-practice. Flanking then are Leon Vance, Eleanore Bishop, Jethro Gibbs, Tsukino Ikuko, Tsukino Kenji, Mizuno Saeko, Severus Snape, and Mike Franks.

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler

dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-

Sailormars awoke to a desolate grey landscape. The ground was grey, almost ashen, and devoid of any life. She tried to remember the countryside  
as she knew she had seen it, just - she was sure - a few hours before! She then looked to the mountains in the background, hoping to see signs of  
life in their greenery, only, there was no green. Just a dark, petulant grey that faded into black in ashort distance. No flowered bllomed. No  
insects buzzed or chirped. No birds sang in the darkened skies. the only sound was the wind - a low mournful dirge.

Upon looking around, the Senshi-Princess of Mars had throught that, maybe, she had awoken on the Moon, but a look around convinced her that  
she was not on the Lunar orb. Nor, was she, somehow, on her planet-of-birth. Mars w asnot this grey!

Unconsciousely, as if under some compulsion, Sailormars started walking slowly in the strange, somewhat-nightmarish landscape. The soil under  
the Senshi's feet was dry. The plantlife, what little there was of it, was lifeless and brittle, crackling under her weight. And, when Sailormars  
DID find water, it was strangely stale!

"Where am I?" The Senshi muttered fearfully. "What happened here?"

She kept muttering this strange mantra as she walked, never quite knowing how far her steps were taking her, nor in what direction!

"Where am I? What happened here? Where am I? What happened here?"

Then, after an unknown amount of time walking the dead-lands with little or no breeze, Mars came to a strange sight: A grove of trees. They  
appeared old and blasted by ancient-battles, but they still lived!

"Where am I? What happened here? Where am I? What happened here?"

Under the same compulsion, Sailormars strated walking deeper in amongst the trees. Soon, she noticed the the onimously-warm greys and blacks  
of the ouside-world were gone, replaced by cooling and comforting blues and green.

How could it be, that she had failed to notice walking so far?

"Where am I? What happened here? Where am I? What happened here?"

As if to reply, a soft sound met the Martian's ear:

Swish - swush... Swish - swush... Swish - swush... Swish - swush...

Sailormars began to search for the tickling, yet soothing, sound:

Swish - swush... Swish - swush... Swish - swush... Swish - swush...

"Where am I?" Sailormars asked in the direction of the rhythmic, hypnotic noise. "What happened here?"

Swish - swush... Swish - swush... Swish - swush... Swish - swush...

The sound tickled the Martian's memory, and it spooked her. Where had she heard it before?

"I asked.." The Martian demanded, going quickly from spooked to aggitated.

"I have heard your questions, Senshi!" A violet-eyed replica of the Senshi - albeit barefooted - responded. "I have asked those questions,  
many times, myself!"

Mars looked closely at her doppelganger. "Hino-Miko? What is this place? Why are you here? Why am I here?"

"Do you not recognize Terra, Martian? Iyaa. You do not. Why am I here?" The miko rested from her sweeping. "I am doing penance. For giving-in.  
When Pluto-Youkai told you that Usagi had to be removed from Serenity so Serenity could take over Terra and start renewing it! Hai. Listened to you.  
Believed you. Helped youkai for you. Only thought Setsuna-youkai put binding-spell on Usagi. Never thought youkai would kill Usagi! When Serenity  
came out? Always frail. Always timid. Asking about Usagi. She already knew demo. I know it! Soon? Serenity became too weak to keep Terra safe and happy!  
Always need help. Never had enough! Endymion, Senshi, Chibiusa. Never strong enough."

"Serenity was not strong enough?" Mars shouted in defience. "ENDYMION was not strong enough? THE SENSHI WERE NOT STRONG ENOUGH?"

"Iyaa. Not strong enough to hold Terra together. Needed help of one small earth-girl to do that. Hai. So did you. When Senshi murdered Usagi?  
Divorced reborn-spirits. Something Setsuna-youkai did not tell you would happen. With no Usagi? Terra rebelled against its 'Moonchild'-Saviour!  
Starved itself of what gave it life."

"Grove is here demo?" Mars retorted, although her faltering voice held no confidence.

"Because Usagi tries to protect this resting place of Serenity and Chibiusa with her love and care" Mars explained. "After the retreat of the  
returning Blackmoon Clan, Earth noticed Usagi was gone, again. Hai. Started to kill itself dano. Serenity, in grieving for Terra, realized Usagi would  
never come back. Could never come back. Committed Seppuku dano! Chibiusa quickly followed her in death. Their memorial are near you. This is my penence:  
To look after them in death, as I never did in life."

A barefoot Hino Rei picked up the broom and continued sweeping as her own spirit vanished!

Swish - swush... Swish - swush... Swish - swush... Swish - swush...

This time, however, the broom's rhythm, though still hypnotic, held no comfort! It sounded more like the pendulum of a clock - counting down to a time  
of execution!

It was then - and, only, then - that Sailormars, turned to the stones that Himo Rei had pointed out. The memorials of Serenity and Chibiusa.

And, Sailormars screamed!

dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-

Sailormars awoke with a startled scream!

"Ara! My twin awakens!" A young woman - freshly-washed and with her hair combed-out, barefoot, and in a winding-sheet - addressed the Senshi. "I would ask you  
demo to keep the screams to a minimum! You, Martian, are - as the Americans say - loud enough to wake the dead! Hai! I know you made sure I was up."

"Miko! Hino-San!" Mars barked out in surprise. "What are you doing here? Why are you dressed as a dead-woman?"

"I am dressed in preparation!" The Miko replied with a grin - resembling nothing more closely, Mars thought, than a hungry wolf.

"'Preparation'?" Mars asked. "For what?"

"Execution." Rei replied with the same hungry grin.

"Execution'?" Mars meeped. "Why are we to be executed?"

"For treason, I would think." Rei giggled.

"'Treason'?" Mars gulped, then whispered. "On whose orders?"

"Serenity's orders! Hai!" The Miko nodded. "Hai. Only one with enough authority over Senshiate to order execution!"

"I am LOYAL demo!" Mars protested. "You are only human-vessel dano! Why should Serenity call for our deaths?"

Rei slowly lifted her head and glared at the Senshi:

"You tried to kill her spirit-sister, Tsukino Usagi! I killed her trust in me by letting you DO this in my body! You ask why Serenity-Hime would DEMAND  
re-payment dano? Mars-no-BAKA! I am baka for listening to you all this time."

"But, it is DESTINED!" Mars cried out. "It MUST happen!" By now, Saikormars was trembling violently.

"Hai." Rei countered with a Cheshire-cat grin. "As destined as it is for The Moon to seek retribution. Eye for eye? Hurt for hurt? Life - for - life!"

"I would - heed - Ms. Hino's words, Lady Mars!" Ducky spoke from his seat on yet another table. 'Usually, I can only SEE the dead! An inheritance, my  
cousin and his daughter both say. Although, I also chalk it up to being a M.E. Anyway, I usually cannot hear them! Spirits, even of the living, tend to speak  
their words ONLY to those who need to HEAR them! That makes me think that Hino Rei wished to have a witness to what she said! Yes. That would make sense."

"What makes sense, Ducky?" Abbie asked as she walked into Autopsy.

"Ah! Abigail!" Ducky sang out. "What brings Forensics into my lair? Although, I do hope you know that you are always welcomed!"

"Ah, Ducky," Abbie Schuitto smiled and chuckled, "This li'l fly would do just about ANYTHING to come into your lair! Even," she glared at Sailormars,  
"be a good little girl for VANCE by taking Sailormars back upstairs and not trying to tear her trachea out! So? What down here made sense, Duck?"

"Ah! Abbie!" Dr. Mallard sighed. "Sailormars was reacting to a bad dream, it seems, and when she woke up, she got into an argument with the Spirit of her  
OTHER-self, Hino Rei! I looked up as I heard Mars threshing around on the table, and I know I SAW both of them arguing! Not only that, but, I'm sure I heard Ms.  
Hino's argument!"

"And, Mars' rebuttal?" Abbie asked.

"What there was of it," Dr. Mallard aswered, "which wasn't much. Especially after Ms. Hino told her Senshi-self that Serenity seeking retribution for Usagi,  
if she died, made as much sense as the Senshi killing Usagi's spirit!"

"Well? C'mon, Mars!" Abbie smirked, as she took a shock-collar and leash from her labcoat-pocket. "Be a good little girl for once and come along - quietly -  
to the holding-cells! You can talk to your co-conspiritors, then!"

"Hold on." Rei said as she grudgingly, but dutifully, attached her collar. "Hold on! Where is..?"

"Your Henshin Stick?" Dr. Donald Mallard held up the stick as he answered Mars. "Right here! Ami - suggested - I MIGHT want to relieve you of your burden.  
That was before she was escorted to Interrogation. Yes. She said it not only transformed you into Sailorsenshi, but it also allowed you to access the powers of  
your homeworlds! I - think - that, until further notice, I shall hang onto this. For your safety, Mars."

And, Abigail Schuitto grinned.

Soon afterwards, Sailormars was brought back, trussed-up and collared, to the holding-cells by Abbie Scuitto.

"Well, well?" Ziva licked her lips and nodded to Abbie from where she and Eleanore were gaurding Venus. "It is not even Christmas, and you've blessed us with  
a goose!"

"Actually, Ziva? This goose is for Director Vance!" Abbie smiled. "But? He might let you cook it after he's through plucking it!"

"Vance should be here soon, Abbie!" Ziva replied. "He told us to watch over the Senshi until he returns."

"So?" Abbie asked as she effortlessly slipped Mars into her cell, "How have the other bad-asses been doing?"

"The asses have been strangely silent!" Ziva replied. "They have not brayed as much as I thought they would!"

"Especially Ms. Aino, here!" Ellie responded. "She's been trying to sleep the whole time I've been here! Having a bad dream, I think?"

"Probably?" Abbie grinned, remembering her conversation with Duckie. "Let's watch!"

dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-

Sailorvenus was standing on a corner in some - city? She did not recognize it! Except thsat is was a city of some size.

Even the crowd of people wandering the streets and sidewalks held no clues for the Sailorsenshi! In fact, they seemed to just schuffle through the night  
with no particular purpose!

"Why does this place seem so dark? Cold ano?" Venus asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Do not know?" Came a familiar-voice behind her. "Like every other city you and I have seen?"

Venus jumped and turned toward the laughing voice:

"Aino-chan!? What are you doing..?"

"Here?" Minako finished the question. "We share same body, Senshi! Makes sense to shre same dream! Do not know where dream is demo! Npt unusual demo! One  
of us drages other around. Always. Even when neither know where next place will be! Will admit, never bothered before about being high-jacked! Always seemed  
better than want Ainos wanted! Hai. Okaasan besshite."

Venus then noticed that, during her conversation with Minako, the people on the street - previously wandering aimlessly - were gravitating toward the two  
young women!

"I guess that is why I decided to try to become Idol?" Minako continued, seemingly oblivious to the crowd gathering around her. "Okaasan wanted fame and  
wealth? I wanted family! People who accept me for me! Hai! Never happen demo. Until Tsukino Usagi find us. Find me. You find Usagi first. Hai. Find her. Use her.  
Kill her."

By this time, the night-peole were touching and caressing Venus. Some were ever clawing her!

But nothing scratched as deep as Minako accusatory-comment!

"Killed.. her?"

"Hai. Killed my aneue! So, yours would come out!" Minako accused. "Just like other Senshi! See vision. Hear of vision. Senshi have vision. Vision must be true. Vision must be good. Who dies for vision to be born does not matter!"

"But.. We are sisters! You and me! Aneue ano imouto! Hai?" Venus countered.

"WERE sisters!" Minako countered. "Just like Ainos WERE family! Now? Only family is Usagi. Only family I need! I let you kill her dano. "

The macabre crowd started lifting the two women, and crowd-surfing them away in opposite-directions!

"Demo? We are still Idol? Hai? We still have fans?" Minako called out in a surprisingly-cheerful voice.

"Where is crowd TAKING ME?!" Venus screamed!

"To be killed, or worse, problably." She heard Minako giggle in her head. "Goshinpainaku! Life is a party, kaasan says! Enjoy!"

dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-

Sailorvenus woke up with a loud and long scream! Then, she tried to calm herself down, as she stared at the far-corner of her cell.

And Eleanore and Ziva rushed to see about their prisoner!

"Sailorvenus?" Eleanore asked "SAILORVENUS?! what wrong?!"

"Her heartbeat is up! Her breathing is rapid and shallow! And, her eyes are dilated!" Ziva said. "She being scared to death, I think? Sailorvenus! What is wrong?"

"Probably would be more-chatty," Abbie grinned like a Cheshire cat, "if she wasn't talking to 'Ms. Idol'!" Abby then pointed into the corner of Venus' cell,  
and smirked.

"Girlfriends? My I present, in yonder corner, Ms. Aino Minako? My guess is she's the reason the Senshi-no-Venus is catatonic!"

"Why are we just seeing her now?" Ziva asked.

"Oh! My God!" Ellie gasped. "Have the Senshi already killed their hosts?"

"I don't think so, Eleonore!" Abbie explained. "Fot two reasons! The second one Gibbs explained to me. One? Mars kept mumbling about how nothing was making any  
sense to her, anymore, and crying out how she wished she had her aneue back to talk with and help everything make sense, again! Well? Being the ever-inquisitive-type, I  
asked her who her sister was, and she spun around, wild-eyed, and shouted 'Rei', then collapsed onto the floor! I'll tell you, for a second, there, I thought I was going to  
have to shock her! Anyway! I think that the Senshi need their sister-spirits - who seen to have been born first - to help make sense of our world! Two? Gibbs told me,  
once, that Usagi told him the Senshi need the help of their sister-spirits just to survive here! Which makes sense, when you consider what the atmospheres of Mercury, Venus,  
Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn are like!"

"That still does not explain why we could not see Ms. Aino in the prison cell!" Ziva pondered.

"That, a friend of mine once explained to me!" Abbie grinned. "Minako is still alive, but? Like a ghost, she gets weaker once she's outside her physical-body! It takes  
more concentration of energy for a spirit - dead or alive - to communicate with the outside world! And? Most spirits don't have those types of energy-reserves! So? They try to  
speak, and try to be seen, with who they're immidiately talking to! My guess? Minako-chan wants us to know why Venus is being so withdrawn! And, so ends our supernatural-lecture  
for today! Please, remember? There may be a pop-quiz on this, later!"

"You look like you've woke up from a nightmare, Mars!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Hai," Mars whimpered. "Woke up from nightmare, only to have Rei-ane lecture me on it! Make me relive the torture."

"At least you were able to sleep!" Jupiter moped. "After being attacked by Mahautsukai and wife? Afraid to fall asleep! Afraid I'd hear Makoto-ane laughing at me! Not that I  
do not deserve it. I deserve it. Hai."

"What of Venus?" Rei asked.

"As talkitive as a stone. Hai." Jupiter breathed out. "If what NCIS says is true? If Minako is in same cell as she?"

"Would explain why Venus is so quiet, hai!" Rei sighed. "Anything she said? Minako COULD and WOULD use against her!"

"We will die..." Venus suddenly spoke in a half-asleep, half-dead monotone. "Serenity-Hime will want us dead.."

"That may be, Lady Venus!" Director Vance replied as he stepped into the prisoners-bay, toothpick rolling along his lips. "But? That will be for Her Highness to decide!  
Not -", Vance looked around the room, "any of us! As of now? Ms. Tsukino is still alive! As of now. And I hope she stays that way -for your sakes! Would've been here, sooner,  
but, I was reviewing the tape of a VERY interesting interrogation! Had Gibbs moving from Room A to Room B like a nomad! Probably won't let you girls completely off the hook for  
this melodrama? But, it gives us a person of definite-interest!"

"Will we be .. able .. to see the interoggation, Director?" Rei asked, hopefully.

"When and IF Usagi decides you should see it!" Leon said.

"Where is Usagi?" Jupiter asked, fearfully.

"Getting ready for a weekend of rest!" Vance responded. "And, away from you three! And? You three will be here in the Yard, under constant guard!"

At roughly the same time as Vance' meeting with the Senshi, Usagi and Shingo, Ami and Ryu, Naru and Umino, Saeko and Severus, Ikuko and Kenji, and Hotaru were gathered  
inside Gibbs' office:

"Jethro-Daifu?" Usagi asked. "I need to calm down! Hai! Too tense. May Shingo and me go to target-range, onegai?"

"Remember to bring your weapons?" Gibbs asked.

"I have weapons, Daifu! Hai!" Shingo bowed. "When Snape-Sensei said where we would be going? I found them! Thought Aneue and me may get some practice in!"

"Well done, Private!" Gibbs smiled at Shingo. "Anyone else in the group know how to use a firearm?"

Ami's, Ryu's, Saeko's, and Severus' hands arose.

"You - know - about guns, Ami-chan?" Usagi squeaked out in surprise.

"You know how to operate a handgun, Mrs. Snape?" Jethro asked, intrigued.

"HAI!" Daughter and mother snapped out a salute!

And Severus Snape, the Potions-Master of Hogwarts, tried his best to hide a snicker with a cough.

"Won't work, Snape." Gibbs grinned. "I have to ask this! heheh. I KNOW I had to work around loophole after loophole to make sure my god-children had permission  
from their home-government for their family to own firearms they could practice with! So, when did the government ease up on it's gun-laws?"

"Oh, the idiots of Tokyo have not changed their ways, Sargeant Gibbs!" Snape sneared, "even as much as they need to. But? Like the Tsukino-children, my wife's  
and daughter's permits are.. special-cases!"

"Special cases?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"My Severu has been many things besides Potion's Master, Sargeant!" Saeko smiled. "Besides father and teacher? Has been Policeman!"

"Thought the average British-Policeman didn't use a gun, anymore?" Gibbs grinned. "Figured Aurors wouldn't!"

"Right on both counts, Agent Gibbs!" Severus said. "My law-enforcement work was done here, in the States! I was an officer in Spartenburg, South Carolina,  
Nashville, Tennessee, and Bossier Parish, Louisiana!"

"You got around!" Gibbs noted.

"Unfortunately, that is the lot inherited by the wizarding-breed - or, used to be - if they dared to try to leave the life they were born to! I met Saeko in  
Spartensburg, married her, there, and tried to help her start a new life! Unfortunately, my old life threatened me shortly after Ami was born and we moved to  
Tennessee!"

"So! Ami's an American citizen?" Jethro asked.

"By birth, yes!" Saeko smiled . "Me and my Severu were Naturalized, Severu two years after Ami's birth!"

"So! What sent you back to Britian, Severus?" Gibbs asked slowly, as if figuring out the answer. "And the girls to Japan?"

Severus' face grew dark, and his voice developed a sharp edge. "A certain Scarecrow. For 'the greater good'."

"Never liked that idiot!" Gibbs sighed. "Neither did Shannon."

"Gomennissai, Snape-Sama!" Usagi bowed. "Demo? How would someone in... Britian? Know about Ami-chan? Of.. her being.. Sailormercury?"

"Believe me, Usagi.." Gibbs growled. "If anyone in the world, besides Sailorpluto, knew about who was who - or, supposed to be who, it was Dumbledore-Baka!  
And? He would have used what he knew to gain more power to himself!"

"Anyway, Jethro!" Snape mood seemed to mysteriously lighten. "When it became clear them.. I would be seperated from my family for only-God-knew-how-long..  
I put mechanisms into motion assuring that both Ami AND Saeko would stay safe - or, at least, breathing - without me! That included making sure they had permits  
to carry firearms! Saaeko's was automatic - as soon as the crossed Japanese air-space! Ami? As soon as she was old enough to be taught to use a gun. And? Don't  
blame yourself for causing Ami's troubles, Ms. Tsukino! The game was started - even before Serenity was born!"

"Hai, Sensei!" Usagi responded, her eyes smoldering embers. "Ami! Shingo! COME! To Firing-Range - need to calm myself down! Naru? Umino? Ask for weapons  
to borrow! Lessons started at home? We will continue gere! Hai!"

"Shingo has our arms, Usagi!" Naru saluted.

"Lessons?" Gibbs asked.

"Hai!" Usagi answered. "As much as I would prefer otherwise? Sailormoon cannot be everywhere, all the time!"

"Boss?" Agent Tim McGee entered the doorway. "Tony just stepped into holding to see about relieving Ziva or Ellie. And, I just checked with MTAC. Nobody matching  
Tenou's, Kaioh's, or Meioh's discriptions have been seen anywhere in the area! So, I'm going to help Tony with the relief-duty until the Evening-Shift shows."

"Okay, Tim, thank you!" Gibbs gave a tired smile. "For everything, today! OH! If either Ellie or Ziva need me, I'll be down with the kids on the Target-Range."

"You got it, Boss!" McGee soluted.

Soon, Gibbs, Ooosaka Nsru, Gurio Umino, the Tsukinos, the Snapes, Uwada Ryu, and Tomoe Hotaru were joined on the firing range by Ellie Bishop and Leon Vance.

"Found something interesting, Leon?" Gibbs smiled easily.

"Nothing that can't wait, Jethro!" Vance chewed on his toothpick. "Just overheard McGee tell Bishop where you were, and decided I'd come down to watch! Any of  
the them in Kathryn's league?"

"Don't know, Leon!" Gibbs chuckled lightly. "Only ones I taught as much as I could to were Usagi and Shingo! Ami's father was a lawman in the U.S., at one time,  
and told me he tried to make sure his wife and daughter knew how to defend themselves. And? Hotaru was Mike Frank's god-daughter! It'd surprise me if Mike didn't teach  
her the basics about guns, at least!"

Vance's eyes widened. "Ms. Tomoe is MIKE's god-daughter!?" He trembled a litttle. "Okay. Now? You've got me scared!"

"C'mon, Leon!" Gibbs whispered a chuckle. "You're not one of the Senshi! Anyway! The other three kids? We'll see how well they handle themselves, here!"

Soon, after a couple of minutes of deep-breathing and a couple more of meditation, Usagi checked her pistol and loaded an eight-round cartridge into it, then set-up and  
sent-out the target. Then, she put on her ear-protection:

"CHAKUMOKU!"" Usagi hollered. "Ear-protection on, minna! Room is about to get LOUD!"

Usagi then lifted her pistol, took two deep breathes, and aimed:

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!"

Click! Click!

CLACK!

Usagi ejected the empty cartridge, took off her ear-protection, then reeled-in her target.

"Ara.. Not bad, not best demo. Still too loose."

"'Too loose'?' Saeko gasped to Severus. "Seen looser-weave in Surgical-mesh!"

"Minna!" Usagi whistled. "Get ready! We have three eight-round cartridges, each! Hai. No one is timing practice! Not speed-contest! Just be as consistant as you can be!  
Practice is over when last round is fired. Hai! Remember to inspect between cartridges, and clean weapons, afterwards!"

"Remember what I taught you, Probie?" Mike Franks softly asked his god-daughter.

"Hai! Daifu-Sama!" Hotaru answered. "Practice whenever I can dano! Do not wish to use what I know, demo.."

"You may be forced to!" Mike whispered.

"Hai." Hotaru groused as she sent out her target.

"Just remember, darlin'!" Mike said. "Ya got more help, here, then ya realize! Hell! More than, even, NCIS realizes. Except, maybe, Jethro!"

"Okay, Minna!" Usagi ordered. "Ear-Protection, ON"

Seven shooters donned their headpieces.

"Fire when READY!"

And, the shooting started!


	5. A Princess in America, Chap05

"A Princess in America."

An NCIS-Crossover with Sailormoon.

Kellybug

The Song Ami starts off singing is "That Smell" by The Roll-and-Roll band Lynyrd Skynyrd.

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Usagi, Shingo, Naru, Umino, Ami, Ryu, and Hotare sit around a table with a box of letters.

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

A couple of hours before sundown, four cars pulled into Jackson Gibbs' old store in Stillwater, Pennsylvania.

"Still even SMELLS like the old store!" Severus smiled at the memories. "Who runs the store, now?"

"Leroy's grandson, Henry Moore!" Jethro replied.

"Leroy's grandson?" Snape chuckled as if enjoying a delicious joke. "I'd heard that Jackson and Leroy had a parting of the ways!"

"They did." Gibbs chuckled. "But? It didn't last!"

"That's good to know." Severus chuckled. "Those two deserved each other, from everything I'd heard and saw!"

"So!" Abbie asked Severus as her head emerged from Ducky's car. "You were Shannon's friend? I thought Gibb's said her father ran the  
other store in town! Why'd you spend so much time with the Gibbs?"

"I was a friend of Shannon's COUSIN! Unfortunately, that cousin was by that time head-over-heals in love with a fellow I did not think  
highly of. So? I wound up gravitating to this establishment! Better people."

"That true, Gibbs?" Abbie asked quizzically.

"As far as I'm concerned, Abbie!" Gibbs answered. "The fellow Snape is talking about was a distant-cousin of mine! Not one I was overly  
fond of. Sort of ambiguous to."

"Pardon me for asking, Gibbs-Sama! But, why did we stop by your house when we were coming here?" Naru asked Gibbs.

"Hai!" Umino responded, "What is in the box dano? You guard it as if it were treasure!"

"Well? It is!" Gibbs grinned in answer. "You can look at it, later! C'mon! Let's get some more supplies!"

"Hello, Henry!" Gibbs called out as he and the others entered the store.

"Hello, !" Henry Moore responded. "How are things in Washington?"

"A bit crazy, Henry!" Gibbs replied. "That's why we're here! You remember Duckie and Abbie?"

"Yes, sir, I do!" Henry smiled and extended his hand. "Hello. Dr. Mallard! Hello, Ms. Schiutto!" Henry then spied a face in the back of  
the crowd:

"Mr. Gibbs!? Is that.. Severus Snape?"

"Yes, it is, Henry!" Gibbs smiled.

"Hello, Henry!" Snape smiled. "It's been a while!"

"What brings you here, Severus?" Henry asked.

"Family-business, Henry!" Snape smiled briefly. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Saeko, and my daughter Ami Seraphim!" Snape's smile turned  
swiftly to a grimasce. "Ami and her friends have found themselves in trouble not of their making, and need a place to hide and recover!"

"Who are her friends?" Henry asked. "Wanna know the people I'm helping!"

Gibbs smiled. "Two of them are my god-children, Henry! I'd like you to meet Usagi Tsukino and her brother, Shingo Tsukino ! And these two are  
their parents, Kenji Tsukino and Ikuko Tsukino! The four other young people here are friends of Usagi's and Ami's! They are Naru Oosaka, Gurio Umino,  
Hotaru Tomoe, and Ryu Uwada!"

After the introductions were made - both formally, sand informally - Henry said, "You and your family have anyplace to stay, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, Henry!" Snape smiled, again, "We do! Until the old Evens place is finally put back togather, we'll be staying at the Gibbs' place!"

There was a minutes's silence, after which Gibbs grinned:

"I heard that Shannon's family's house was on the market."

"WAS on the market... Leroy!" Snape grinned. "With my affairs in Britian OFFICIALLY over and done with, and with my father's blessings,  
I've not only RENEWED my American-citizenship? But? I've purchased a home, here! My family needs a - safe place - to call 'home'! I - do hope -  
Shannon won't mind? Unfortunately, it's still a couple of weeks away from moving-day."

"I don't think Shannon'd mind!" Gibbs Grinned. "She'd like to know a friend's keeping the place up! I'll even help restore what I can!"

A couple of hours of shopping later, Giibs and his car, the Snapes and Tsukinos in their rentals, and Duckie and his car were pulled  
into the drive of the old Jackson Gibbs house.

"Alright, minna!" Gibbs sang out. "Grab a sack and head inside! We'll divide up what stays here and what goes with the Snapes!

"Speaking of what goes with the Snapes, Gibbs!" Abbie spoke up. "Where are we gonna eat, tonight? And, who's staying with who?"

"We'll be having dinner, here, Abbie!" Gibbs smiled. "That's why I msde sure to buy the extra-meat! As for who's staying where? I have a  
feeling the girls will be staying here, tonight! Am I correct in thinking you and Naru will be staying as close to Usagi as possible, Miss Snape?"

"You are correct, Gibbs-Sama!" Ami answered with a bow. "Usagi is aneue to both of us! One we do not wish to lose! Iyaa!"

"I think there's enough room here for you and Usagi and Naru and Hotaru, Ami!" Gibbs smiled. "Just get washed up! Supper should be halfway-  
done by the time you're through! And? You can figure out who sleeps where after supper!"

An hour later, a supper of beef, vegetables, and noddles and tea was being past around the table.

"So?" Gibbs nodded to Snape. "What are you planning to do, now? Now that the business in Britian is over with?"

"I WAS thinking of getting back in Law-Enforcement, Leroy!" Severus grinned like a cheshire-cat. "I was wondering if the township of Stillwater  
or County of Columbia could use my help?"

"Oh, the same idiot-families are running the mines and timber-compsnies, now, that were running them when I was younger and you were last here,  
Severus!" Gibbs chuckled. "Your help'll be needed! Besides, they still have a few stills, up here, and a few acres of pot, if I heard right! Plus, a few  
meth-labs."

"Ah! Shiners, growers, and dealers!" Snape grinned mercilessly. "My 'favorite' idiots!"

Ami's tiny voice started to sing:

-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd  
-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd -Lynyrd-Skynyrd-

"Whiskey bottles, and brand new cars

Oak tree you're in my way

There's too much coke and too much smoke

Look what's going on inside you

Oh that smell

Can't you smell that smell

Oh that smell

The smell of death surrounds you!"

-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd  
-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd -Lynyrd-Skynyrd-

"Yes! I remember when we first met, in South Carolina, Severus!" Duckie grinned. "By the way, whatever happened to that Arkansas LSD-maker  
you wrote me about? Wasn't that your last case?"

"Ah, yes! The Wild-cat from Hot Springs wanted for murder in Arkansas, Louisiana, snd Oklshoma! Poor bastard dropped dead after trial in Tulsa.  
It was a shame, too! The boy only got 25 to life! Never recovered from the bad-trip he took! Off his own product, too! Nobody knows how  
he even got the stuff! They checked him before he entered his cell! Strange."

And, Saeko picked up Ami's song:

-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd  
-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd -Lynyrd-Skynyrd-

"Angel of darkness is upon you

Stuck a needle in your arm

So take another toke, have a blow for your nose

One more drink fool, will drown you

Oh that smell

Can't you smell that smell

Oh that smell

The smell of death surrounds you!"

-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd  
-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd -Lynyrd-Skynyrd-

Abbie Schiutto, with the wickedest of grins, added her voice to the song:

"Now they call you Prince Charming

Can't speak a word when you're full of 'ludes

Say you'll be all right come tomorrow

But tomorrow might not be here for you!

Oh that smell

Can't you smell that smell

Oh that smell

The smell of death surrounds you!"

-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd  
-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd -Lynyrd-Skynyrd-

Gibbs chuckled. "Severus, I HATE to have to add this, but? The Police-Chief and Sheriff will expect their suspects to be brought in alive!"

"Oh, they'll be brought-in, alive, Leroy!" Severus smirked, "Just like the Lady Jupiter, today! They may not WISH to be alive? But, they will be."

Ami then picked up the last verse of the song:

-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd  
-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd -Lynyrd-Skynyrd-

"One little problem that confronts you

Got a monkey on your back

Just one more fix, Lord might do the trick

One hell of a price for you to get your kicks!"

Then, Ami, Saeko, and Abbie harmonies on the last chorus:

"Oh that smell

Can't you smell that smell

Oh that smell

The smell of death surrounds you!"

-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd  
-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd-Lynyrd-Skynyrd -Lynyrd-Skynyrd-

After the meal was finished and the dishes put away, Usagi, Shingo, Ami, and the rest were on the front porch enjoying the evening air:

"Strange song, Ami-chan!" Naru smiled. "Strangely hypnotic, hai! What made you think of song?"

"Gibbs-Sensei's discription of town!" Ami answered. "Tousan's work as police-officer dano! Brought song to mind."

"Song very appropriate, Ami-chan! Hai!" Usagi said. "Senshi 'under influence'! Hai! Much break influence."

"What drug is influencing them, Aneue?" Shingo asked.

"Drug is called 'Setsuna', itouto!" Usagi answered her brother before taking a sip of tea. "Of that? I am sure!"

"Usagi?!" Naru and Umino unison, "There is the moon, and a moonbeam!"

"Moonbeam? Nani?" Usagi looked carefully. "Shingo! Get Daifu!"

In a minute, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was at the Porch door, followed by the rest of the adults!

"What is it, Usagi?"

"Moonbeam, daifu!" Usagi responded. "Do you see it? What is in that direction?"

"I see it, Usagi!" Gibbs said grimly. "The cemetery's in the direction. Come on, people! In your cars! Let's see what this is about."

In ten minutes, the grouup was gathered around the graves of Jackson snd Ann Gibbs, and Shannon and Kelly Gibbs.

"Problems, son?" Jackson asked.

"A few, dad." Jethro admitted. "These are my god-children, Tsukino Usagi and Tsukino Shingo, and Usagi's friends, Snape-Mizuno Ami,  
Umino Gurio, Oosaka Naru, and Tomoe Hotaru! Seems that trouble followed Usagi, Ami, and Hotaru here from Japan! And Shingo, their parents and  
friends followed to help!"

"So we've been told, Leroy!" Anne Gibbs answered. "By her!"

The living-visitors did an about face, and looked at the form and face of a ghostly-woman with a pair of odangos and streamers!

"Serenity-no-Tsuki?" Snape asked in lue of a formal-introduction.

"Your Majesty!" Gibbs stood up straight.

"Not anymore, Sargeant, gomen! Just a frightened okaasan ano itoko. Hai." Serenity bowed.

The words that Serenity used stunned the group.

"That is why I came here! To talk with Itoko. Hai."

"Cousins, Serenity?" Jethro asked.

"Uh-oh.." Kelly giggled. "Dad's in 'Interoggation-mode'."

"And will return to 'Protection-mode', shortly!" Shannon said.

"Since when has the Probie even been out of 'Protection-mode'?" Mike Franks chuckled from beside Hotaru..

"Okay, minna!" Gibbs chuckled. "Stow it!" He then returned his gaze to Serenity:

"Alright! Who all are cousins, and how?"

"Obasan left for Earth halfway through obaasan's reign. Hai. Did not wish to reign. Thought imouto - my kaasan - would make  
better ruler." Serenity bowed. "Ojiisan no Mikoto-no-Mercury! Related to - ara - Tsukinos - Mizunos - Oosakas - dano - Gibbs! Of  
those here! Hai! Best way to help future of mesume is to go along familiar-lines! Hai! Even lines-of-itoko! Best to find oya -  
yashinaioya dano!"

"Alright, it's official!" Jethro said in a low voice. "Serenity's as sneaky as you sre, Shannon!"

"Me?" Shannon grinned. "What about you, my Nimrod?!"

"Alright." Gibbs agreed. "As sneaky as both of us!"

Severus gave out a sharp laugh!

"Leroy?" Jackson said. "Serenity says our cousins in England know our family-history better than anyone else! At least,  
anyone alive. And, Abraxas affirmed it!"

"I'll ask his son, L.J.!" Severus grinned. "The next time I see him!"

At the same time, Usagi was taking note of the pickets around the cemetery.

"Kaorinaito? Yūjiaru? Mimetto? Biriyui? Teruru? Shipurin? Puchiroru?"

Somehow, hearing his god-daughter's whispered count, Gibbs looked out into the cemetery:

"What in the HELL are Kaorinaito and the Witches 5 doing here?"

"They are here to gaurd mesume!" Serenity answered Gibbs. "They are here.. because I asked them to be here!  
Hai! Death.. makes us see through different eyes. Death Busters saw Senshiate as enemy. No more demo."

"How about their leader?" Gibbs asked. "This 'Pharoah 90'?"

Ami and Hotaru sent questioning-expressions to Usagi, and then to Gibbs.

Shannon, Kelly, Jackson, and Anne tried not to giggle too loudly.

"Usagi had to tell someone!" Gibbs and Mike replied.

"Pharoah 90 realized.. only after death..", Serenity said almost-fearfully, "that he and Mistress 9 were just  
ningyou."

"Puppets, huh?" Gibbs responded. "Any idea who the puppetteer was, Serenity?"

Red embers began to smolder behind ghostly blue eyes. "Hai. Someone I should have killed LONG AGO when I had  
the chance! NEVER should have joined Senshiate! Iyaa."

"Hai." Gibbs replied. "Usagi, Serenity-Hime, and Sailormercury have warned me of Sailorpluto. Enough to make  
her a person-of-interest in this whole deal! As did the testamony of the Shitennou."

"The Shitennou.. were here, Daifu?" Usagi asked.

"In D.C., Usagi," Gibbs explained, "at the time you were running to Arlington! Delayed us just long enough  
from Sailoruranus and Sailorneptune to miss us searching for you. Beryl was standing gaurd over you at Arlington, and  
helped put you in the car!"

"Ara..!" Usagi's eyes started to ember-up, visible even in the moonlight. "Uranus ano Neptune were is Washington?  
Ningyoutsukai in Washington dano! Will be in Stillwater dano. To think I even TRUSTED ningyoutsukai! Would like to strangle  
her with her own strings!"

"As Gibbs was told, earlier, Ms. Tsukino, by me," Mike Franks said, "you have more protection here than you realize!  
Your past-enemies now understand they were just chess-pieces, and wish nothing but your safety and happiness! And? The  
downfall of a certain chess-player!"

Hotaru gave out a wicked laugh at her god-father's remarks!

"Arigatounissai, Serenity-okaasan," Usagi bowed, "For telling us what you know and remembered! We shall be careful."

Usagi, Ami, and Hotaru then stepped toward Jackson's grave, and pulled out a stone apiece:

"To honor you, Jackson-Sama, dano Jethro-Daifu! There should be more. One is all either of us could find dano!  
Anne dano Shannon dano Kelly will, unfortunately, have to wait for theirs."

"Those rocks legal to place here?" Jethro grinned.

"Daifu?" Usagi grinned. "Ask me no questions? I shall tell you - no lies?"

The gathered-party burst out in laughter!

"Stone is from garden-grounds of Moon-Palace. Hai!" Usagi admitted with a soft smile. "Ami's stone - I think? - is from  
Castle Mercury? Hotaru's is from one on Saturn's moons. Hai."

"Hai!" The bluenette chirped. "By way of.. Lunarian-Palace! Sailormercury remembered Senshi having piece of homeworld  
with them on Moon! Said it was to help focus powers of distant-homes! To help alleviate home-sickness dano."

"Quite-literally home-sickness?" Snape chuckled. "Sounds like at least one Sailorsenshi was a Vampire! Possibly?"

"Well, Severus?" Duckie countered - sort of, "The health of the mind CAN affect the health of the body! However? From  
what Mr. Palmer and I witnessed in Autopsy today - with Sailormars and Hino Rei - you MIGHT be on to somrthing! Although..  
I am not quite sure who is whome."

After a few minutes, the group was back at the Gibbs's house.

"Jethro-daifu?" Usagi asked after she got into her nightclothes. "Is there a .. shooting-range? Close by? We had practice  
with side-arms demo..."

"Want to see how everyone else handles a rifle?" Gibbs asked Usagi.

"Shotgun demo!" The odangoed-one answered, "Hai!"

"There's a firing-range outside of town!" Jethro replied. "Everybody armed-up?"

"Me and Shingo? Hai!" Usagi answered. "Naru ano Umino kedashi. Ami ano Hotaru? Mikenno."

Gibbs chuckled. "Goshinpainaku Usagi! I am sure that Severus made sure his wife and daughter knew as much about long-guns as  
they know about pistols! And? I would be surprised if Mike didn't teach Hotaru about a rifle. Wouldn't be surprised if she carried one  
along with her glaive!"

"Right both times, Gunnery Sargeant!" Hotaru bowed from beside the hallway door. "Ami told me, after practice today, that her  
tousan made sure she and Saeko-kaasan knew about all firearms! Mike-daifu made sure I know about guns before his death. Aftrwards dano!  
Carry then with me. Hai."

Hotaru then produced a Rememington .22, an M-1 Gerand, and a Rugar shotgun, and laid them on the table for inspection.

Usagi, inspecting the weaponry, gave a low whistle. "I.. am.. impressed! Ever thought of using these, before?"

"If we did not have to get you to Washington, so soon?" Hotaru said seriously, "Uranus and Neptune would be in need of new Senshi!  
Two rifles mean Ryu-san has turn at shooting-range! And, he will be of help when needed!"

Just before everyone started going to bed, Jethro pulled out the box wrapped in brown paper and string, marked "Tsukino", that  
he'd stopped to retrieve from DC:

"Naru? Umino? You asked me, earlier, about why I stopped at home to pick this up? They are the letters Usagi has written me over  
the years! Why I seemed to know so much about you and the Senshi. I'll let Usagi go through them, and she'll handle the rest. Komban-wa, minna!"

"Komban-wa, Jethero-itoko!" the children unisoned.

"Hai!" Usagi announced. "I will hand the letters that mention you to you as I find them! When I found out I was Sailormoon, had to talk to  
someone about being senshi! Since Luna said parents could never know, I wrote to Jethro-daifu! To itoko! Marine and senshi have much in  
common! Hai. Wrote more when I learn I am hime! Much on my heart."

The next couple of hours were taken up with Usagi re-reading her letters to Jethro, and then passing them around to Shingo, Naru,  
Umino, Ami, Ryu, and Hotaru.


	6. A Princess in America, Chap 6

This story is Part 2 of a Series, "What you do for Family", in reference to Jethro Gibbs' unwritten rule : You do what you do for family.

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's

Notes-Author's Notes-

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Two Sailorsenshi jump from s burning sportscar as it explodes int he background, while Hotaru, Usagi, Ami and Naru look at it with rifles and shotgun drawn.

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Chspter 6 - Stillwater, Pennsylvania:

The next morning, Jethro woke up before the first glow in dawn, ready to make the first pot of coffee. He was met in the kitchen by Tomoe Hotaru and two cups of coffee already ready.

"Always up this early, Tomoe Hotaru-chan?" Jethro asked, accepting the coffee.

"At times..", Hotari answered quietly. "I see things.. sometimes.. the future of things, of people. Kenji-san will be hurt, today! So will Usagi."

"Can we save them from the hurt?" Gibbs asked as he remembered the warnings of the Shittenou.

"Iyaa." Hotaru replied. "The hunters will be more-patient than yesterday! It is an ambush. Like that of Yamamoto."

"DAMN!" Gibbs hissed. He started to tap reservoirs of hate he did not know he had. "Will they survive? Kenji and Usagi?"

"Hai." Hotaru answered, sipping her coffee.

"Will the attackers?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"They will live!" Hotaru grinned. "To stand trial, at least! They will wish that they had not demo."

And, Gibbs shivered, involuntarily, remembering the blood-red orbs that were Queen Serenity's eyes when she remembered the Senshi of Pluto:

"Hope I don't have to see that in Usagi." He sighed.

""Very quiet, in here!" Ami said as the entered the kitchen, pillow cradled in her arms. "Not quiet enough! I have my mother's  
hearing, and my father's sixth-sense! What did you see, Tomoe-chan? Your second-sight is almost as good as Setsuna! And?  
You know when to dispence it's scenes."

"Hurt, Snape Ami-San." Hotaru nodded toward the bedroom. "Hurt for Kenji, hurt for Usagi! Hurt for who brings hurt demo!"

"Who will bring hurt dano?" Ami asked in a slow and measured voice.

"Same ones who tried to get Usagi, yesterday, while the other Senshi were in the Naval Yard." Gibbs said quietly.

"Kuso!" Ami hissed. "They will die, today! Hai!"

"Iyaa. Not today." Hotaru chirped. "Only because Usagi wants them to know what they seek to help before execution starts."

Soon, just before the sun arose in the Pennsylvania mountains, Usagi and Naru could be heard in the bedroom:

"BANSAI!" Usagi seemed to cry out, followed swiftly by the THUMP! of a pillow!

"ITAI! I'll get you for that, Tsukino-chan!" Naru squealed out.

"Promises, promises!" Usagi countered.

After that, three more THUMPS sounded in muffled-succession, followed by feet runing around a room. This was followed by  
a quick succession of "Iiede!"s from Usagi and then a storm of giggles!

"Fix some more coffee, Sargeant Gibbs!" Ami said. "I will get the kids out of bed. Hai." Putting down her coffee-cup with a small  
but wicked smile, Ami then clutched onto her pillow and went back to the bedroom!

"Somebody started a pillow-fight without me?" Ami's small voice somehow drifted from the bedroom.

THUMP! THUMP!

"Come! Coffee is in the kitchen!" Ami's voice said at the doorway. She then came down the hall humming the Marine Corps Hymn:

"From the Halls of Montezuma, to the shores of Trpoli..."

Soon, Usagi and Naru were seated at the table, coffee in front of them.

'What pot is this, Jethro-Daifu?" Usagi asked. "Watch out, Naru! Coffee may be strong?"

"Dad's roast," Jethro grinned. "It's strong. This is the third pot dano!"

"'Third pot'?" Usagi asked.

"These ladies," Gibbs pointed to Ami and Hotaru, "drink as much coffee as I do!"

"May I have the grinding- and roasting-instructions, Sargeant Gibbs?" Ami asked. "I am sure that, as long as she still has to stay in Nippon,  
Okaasan will be appreciative of the coffee! Hai."

"Sure thing, Miss Snape!" Gibbs smiled.

"Ara. You saw someone after Tousan and me, Hotaru-chan? Me and Naru overheard a little. Hai. That is why Naru and me have pillow-  
fight. Hai. Needed something to hit! Keep from crying too much."

"Theresa always said she thought this house was small!" Jethro said. "Said dad was a saint for not bringing up everything that was said, here!  
She was right."

"Saw Tsukino-Sama hit by speeding car, hai." Hotaru answered. "Accident will not be fatal. Will require recovery demo. Did not see who  
drove car. Know car demo. Know who drives car. Especially at that speed."

"As do I, Hotaru-chan," Usagi hissed, "Damn them to Hell. BOTH of them! Hai! One could not function without the other!"

"Hai." Hotaru scknowledged. "One draws the strings, and the other dances."

"Do not worry about the fiddler and her dancer, Tsukino-chan!" Severus Snape said from the doorway."Seako and I will be watching over  
your father! Ryo-kun .. warned .. everyone of the danger, last night. Before bed. The - scene - must be played out, but? We know what  
parts we must play."

"Goshinpainaku, mesume!" Kenji reassured his daughter, "I will hurt, hai. Have been hurt as photo-journalist, demo! Hurt is payment enough  
for flushing natsuni into open! Hopefully, will bring hebi-no-Pluto out of hiding. I just worry for you ano Shingo ano Ikuko!"

"Well? No sense worrying on an empty-stomache!" Jethro called from the stove. "Gather at the table, minna! Breakfast will be served, shortly!  
Complete with plenty of coffee!"

"Are you sure ther will be enough coffee, Jethro?" Severus chuckled. "Remember? My family is here!"

So, breakfast was started, with the conversation bouncing between catching up on the past and planning about the present-delimna.

Shortly after breakfast was over, three cars were about to leave for as local rifle range, when they were met by three more cars:

"Hello, Jethro!" Lieutenant Vance said as he and his children exited his car. "How are things going up here in Stillwater?"

"Things are going good, so far, Leon!" Gibbs gave a hard grin. "Been warned things might get interesting, later!"

"That is why we are here, Agent Gibbs!" Ziva David answered as she and Ellie Bishop got out of a second car, "We were - warned - that we  
would be of better use in Pennsylvania than we would be at the Naval Yard! Basically? We were - relieved of duty."

"Relieved of duty?" Gibbs asked. "Relieved by who?"

"A woman about Usagi's height, Gibbs!" Leon answered. "Reddish-blonde hair. Says she once faught Usagi, but is now her ally!"

"Said her subordinates would be gaurding the Senshi, Gibbs!" Eleanore said. "Her subordinates say her name is Galaxia!"

Usagi, Ami, Hotaru, and Jethro looked up at the same time:

"Galaxia?"

"You heard of her, Jethro?" Leon asked. "Seems to be an intense woman!"

"My cousin's wrote me about her, Leon!" Gibbs said. "And? From what Usagi wrote me? 'Intense' doesn't even begin to describe Galaxia!"

"Usagi's your cousin, Boss?" Tim asked as he and Tony joined the conversation. "Who told you?"

"Queen Serenity," Jethro replied. "Had a talk at the cemetary last night with mom and dad. Said that was why I was chosen to be her god-father!"

"Prepare for anything and everything!" Tony chuckled.

"Hopefully, Senshi will not try to kill themselves!" Usagi growled. "Ani-mates scared girls last time they meet, hai! If Senshi die, will be on my orders!""

"Don't worry, your Highness!" Eleanore grinned. "The 'Ani-mates', as they called themselves, said that they would be on suicide-watch! There will be  
no seppuku! Now, as for the states-of-mind of the Senshi when we get back..?"

"Okay! That's takes care of the offices!" Gibbs noted. "What about the perimeter?"

"Perimeter's been taken care of , Boss!" Tony grinned dangerously. "By a group of woman I got the impression could give a SEAL-team a run for  
their money!"

"And, lives." Tim shivered.

"Like acrobats, the way they patrolled the walls!" DiNozzo sighed. "If they are as good with the weapons the carry as they are spotting and landing  
their entry- and exit-marks, any invasion of The Yard is going to be painful!"

"Acrobats?" Hotaru asked. "Amazoness Quartet?"

"Sounds like them, hai!" Ami grinned. "Might not be only gaurd on perimeter?"

"I don't think so!" Tim spoke. "Thought I saw a hawk circing the Yard! Yes? Something about the times I saw it makes me think it wasn't just migrating.  
Tony? Was I going crazy, or was that a tiger I thought I saw on patrol?"

"You weren't going crazy, McEmory! I saw the same cat! Also saw the black-haired woman who seemed to be walking with it! She was as scary as  
the kitty-cat!

"Nehelenia!" Usagi breathed out. "Queen Serenity's aneue! Queen of Dark Moon!"

"Eyes in air? Eyes on land? Maybe, eyes in water?" Ami wondered.

"Hawkseye, Tigerseye, and Fisheye?" Gibbs said. "Wouldn't doubt it! Both Mike ansd Serenity said we would have more allies around us than we knew of!  
My guess? Serenity was able to have a talk with Nehelenia and Galaxia after their defeats! Everyone probably realized who the real string-puller was!"

"Well? Mount up. people!" Jethro said, "We're heading to the Stillwater Shooting-Range! I, for one, want to see how you kids handle your long-guns!"

Soon, six cars pulled into the Stillwater Shooting-club.

"Okay, joji!" Jethro spoke. "Present your weapons for inspection and cleaning and oiling!"

"Hai, Jethro-Daifu!" Usagi and Shingo snapped out salutes!

"Jethro?" Leon asked, "These people have weapons?"

"They do." Gibbs answered.

"Does the Japanese governmemt know?" Leon continued.

"About the rifles and shotguns?" Gibbs grinned. "Probably not!"

DiNozzo gave a low whistle as he looked at the assembled-firearms. "I bet they have to be careful practicing with those back home!"

"Don't you know it." McGee remarked.

"The way they broke them down and are cleaning them, looks like they trained somewhere!" Eleanore said in amazement.

"I TRIED to make sure Saeko and Ami had the PROPER-training!" Severus said. "I made sure Saeko had received her Instructor's  
Permit BEFORE our impromtu-'divorce' and her returning to Nippon!"

"You always have contengency-plans, Professor Snape?" McGee asked the Potions' Master.

"Only when I know I have to deal with idiots!" Snape sneared. "I knew Albus Dumbledore far-longer than Jethro and Shannon were  
forced to! And, believe me - that devious bastard was more-dangerous than anyone gave him credit for being! Anyhow! Ryo said that  
is was my Ami who helped him learn to handle firearms, safely!"

"And it was Usagi who taught Naru and Umino how to handle guns!" Gibbs said. "In Usagi's own words, Sailormoon couldn't be  
everywhere at once!"

"What about Miss Tomoe?" Leon asked.

"She IS Mike Frank's god-daughter, Leon!" Gibbs chuckled wrily.

"Ask a silly question.." Leon grinned.

"Not silly, Leon!" Gibbs grinned. "Rule Number 35: Always watch the watchers!"

"This will be interesting to see." Ziva said.

"Alright!" Gibbs barked out. "As soon as your weapons are checked and loaded, shooters at your marks!"

The next fifteen minutes were filled with the barking of rifle fire, with an occasional question being asked of someone.

Then, the range was silent.

"Clean your weapons, kids!" Ziva called out as she took her headset off. "Director Vance and I shall retrieve the targets."

Soon, adults and adolescents were analyzing the targets:

"Gibbs?" Vance commented, "Remind me never to get on these kid's badside!"

"They could give you a run for your money at the range, Boss!" Tony whistled.

In the next round of shooting, the distance was increased from 50 yards to 100 yards.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Gibbs called out, raising his hands. Director? Ziva? If you wouldn't mind?"

Five minutes later, Jethro, Ziva, Leon, and Tony were examining the targets:

"The shots are still pretty tight!" Tony grinned.

"They are." Gibbs noted. "Ami? Naru? check your sightings. Your patterns are a bit lower-left of center."

"Hai, Sensei!" The two girls snapped out.

While the girls re-configured their sights, Gibbs set-up two targets at the 100-yard mark.

Soon, Gibbs was back and ready to give Ami and Naru the command to fire:

"Ready! Aim! FIRE!"

Gibbs then went to retrieve the targets.

"Nice shooting!" Tim whistled.

"Marked improvement!" Gibbs smiled. "Come on! let's get back to town."

Teams Gibbs, with the of the Tsukinos, and Snape-Mizunos, and their friends, made it back to town, always looking-out for  
any would-be assissins! Unforfortunately, one cannot be careful enough.

As the Tsukinos were exiting the Snape's car, a yellow comaro topped the rise of the hill next to the Gibbs' residence, and  
sped-up, aiming for Shingo and Kenji!

Tsukino Kenji was able to push Shingo out of the way of being run-over. But, in doing so, The elder Tsukino took a full-hit to  
his body, hips, and legs!

Shingo and Usagi reacted at the same time:

"TOUSAN!"

Usagi then turned to to Ami and Hotaru:

"Ami-chan! We need your mother and father! NOW! Hotaru-chan! You will also be needed! Everyone else! We hunt for the driver!"

"The driver is gone, Usagi!" Naru said dejectedly. "Gomennissai."

"Goshimpainaku, Naru!" Usagi replied. "Otousan is what's important, now! WHO'S important! Besides? Hunters do not have me, yet.  
They will be back ano."

Meanwhile, Ami, her perants, and Hotaru were following Jethro and Duckie, who - themselves - were following the ambulence to  
County General.

At the same time as the ambulance was bringing Kenji to the Emercancy-Ward, a cartain yellow sportscar wall slowly circling  
Stillwater. At the wheel was a tall slender woman with a boyish look, and short-cut hair.

"We are failing Setsuna, Michiru!" The blonde growled. "Worse? We are failing Sereniti-Hime! The Crystal Millinium dies before  
it is born! Hai."

"We will not fail her, my Haruka, my love!" The blonde's partner, a teal-haired young woman, spoke as she caressed the blonde's  
thigh. "They should be at the hospital, by now? We shall release the Hime, there! None shall be able ostop us. The Hime SHALL  
be released!"

"Hai. Hime will be released!" A red-haired womsn with pair of eyeglasses spoke from the out-side of Michiru's door:

"I will help you bring her out! You will not like what she has to say demo."

"Yūjiaru!" Michiru quickly turned her head to the woman. "What are you doing here? You are dead! We defeated you!"

"You? Semshi? Defeated us?" Eudial cackled. "Ah! That is funny! You did not defeat us, iyaa. the Witches 5 distroyed each other.  
As for why I am here? I wish to offer my services as delivery-driver! Hai. Deliver you and Princess Serenity to each other. But?  
I now think I will withdraw my offer of help. Hai."

Eudail then chuckled and purred. "Ronin-Senshi think they can release Moon-Princess all by themselves datte! Cannot get to  
hospital sae! Will never get around gaurdians without help.?"

"You will help dano?" Haruka asked suspiously.

"Hai!" Eudial smiled. "I want to help datte!"

"Goshinpainaku, Haruka-koi!" Michiru caresses her lover's arm and shoulder. "We shall get the Hime back to us, safe and sound,  
where she should be. Then? We will deal with Yūjiaru-baka."

"Good!" Haruks grinned, much akin to a hungry wolf. "You will show us the way to the hospital, we shall follow dano at safe  
distance! Stay out of our way when we do our jobs!"

"You will need no interference from me!" Eudial then bowed and vanished slowly like a mirage. "I go.. to prepare! I will be  
back, shortly, to escort you..."

"Go! We will wait, Not long demo!" Haruka barked out as she sped off impatiently.

"Hai!" Eudial of the Witches 5 smiled as the duo vanished in the dust. "I wil you you... to hell! We shall race through the Underworld."

"It worrie me!" Udsgi whimpered as silently as she could. "Doko Sailoruranus? Doko Sailorneptune? I know it is me they want!  
Who else will they try to kill to get to me? Who else must suffer?"

"No one else shall suffer, Tsukino-san!" Eudial spoke softly enough to be just heard by Usagi. "Except, of course, for two ronin-senshi. Hai".

Usagi turned sharply around to her five-o'clock. "Eudial?"

Ami and Hotaru turned sharply around at the mention of the witch.

"Eudial?!" Hotaru asked sharply without raiding her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing the Ronin of Uranus and Neptune to you for judgement! Hai." The Witch bowed. "They and their ningyoutsukai have made puppets of  
others for too long."

"What of Witches 5?" Usagi asked hesitantly. "What of Pharoah 90 dano? Did they not puppets of others with the daimon-seeds?"

"Hai." Eudial answered calmly. "We only made 'puppets' of those who would have died if the seeds were not implanted demo! We had them  
attack no one dano. Attacks on Senshi were voluntary, to save who saved them."

"What of Tomoe-Sensai ano Hotaru?" Ami asked.

"Pharoah 90 ano Mistress 9 gave up their lives so that the Professor and Hotaru-chan would not have to give up theirs!" Eudial responded.

"Tomoe-Sensei died, demo." Usagi whispered through threatening tears.

"Because no one was told the truth of amthing! Hai!" Eudail remarked. "Those who knew, refused to talk!"

"Hai." Usagi swore. "Eudail? Bring them here."

"Hai!" Eudail slipped-out a salute.. then vanished.

"Ami-chan! Naru-cham! Off to the right!" Usagi ordered as she spun around, "Hotaru-chan! Hide to the left! Keep Itouto safe! Hai! When assissins  
come this way. we will get them before they get us!"

"They will not harm anyone, more, itouto!" Usagi said as she tried to calm her brother.

'Get out of the way, Tsujino-kun!' Shingo heard in his head. "I go home, today! And take to lap-dogs with me. hai!'

"Usagi?" Shingo said fearfully, "A heard ghost inside my head?"

"Hai." Usagi said, glancing in back of the. "Eudial comes, with presents as promised! I see Asassin's car! SHINGO! MOVE!"

"Usagi-ane!" Shingo cried. "Ane-ue! I must stay with you. Hai. What if Ronin-Senshi do not find me? What if they decide to finish where they left-off  
with tousan! What if..?"

"Ronin will not kill tousan, itouto!" Usagi Than screamed out over the racing-car:

"HOTARU! Grab SHINGO! NOW!"

One purple-glowed-arms pulled Shingo out of the path of the verring sportscar, while another gloved-arm summoned the Silence-Glaive of Saturn.  
That glaive then, at it's Mistress' hand, bit into the rear-tire and gastank of the speeding-car! The glaive having served it's purpose, Hotaru produced a Barretta  
Side-by-Side double-barreled shotgun, and fired:

BOOM! BOOM!

The tire and gastank, having been slit open just a second before, were now peppered with lead shot!

"Ami! Naru!" Usagi ordered as she returned to the middle of the street. "Return to your Marks! FIRE!"

Three rifles fired into the now-stopped car, which caught fire, and then blew up - the two rogue-Senshi jumping from it and running in two different  
directions - as the hot bullets enteres the gastank!

"Nice shooting, Doc." Usagi told Hoatru.

"You, too, Wyatt." Hotaru replied.

"Hai. Now comes fun part." Usagi growled. "Bring Ronin back alive! Do not care how hurt they are? Just make sure they still BREATHE! Execution  
will be on Princess Serenity's orders! No one else'!"

"Hai!"

With that order, four young peoples split into two hunting-parties,


	7. A Princess in Americ, Chap07

"A Princess in America."

An NCIS-Crossover with Sailormoon.

Kellybug

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

This story is Part 2 of a Series, "What you do for Family", in reference to Jethro Gibbs' unwritten rule : You do what you do for family. Sorry for the wait. Fight-scenes are never easy  
things for me the choreograph.

As I have been using him throughout this story, I am still borrowing the character of "Severus Snape" for the HARRY POTTER series by JK Rawling.

The song Ami and Naru sing to Usagi in this chapter is "Ko-Ko Joe" (released in August of 1971) by guitarist and singer Jerry Reed (Mar 20, 1937 - Sep 01, 2008). If you wish to listen  
to the song, it is on Youtube.

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Mizuno Ami and Ookasa Naru fire off shots at a police pistol-range.

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Oosaka Naru and Ami Snape slowly stalked the streets around the hospital in Stillwater.

"Do you think the assissins are still close by?" Naru quietly asked the rhetorical-question.

"Hai!" Ami quietly answered. "Attack on Usagi and Shingo proves they will stay and act until mission is finished! Or? Until they are finished! Whichever happens first."

"Who would give such monstrous demand demo?" Naru asked, already guessing the answer.

"Serenity-Hime thinks it is Senshi-no-Pluto!" Ami answered. "I KNOW it is Senshi-no-Pluto! Hai."

"Hai." Naru groused. "Pluto always seems to know most, but speak and do least. Damned ningyoutsukai! Plays with puppets, then, destroys them!"

"Will not destroy Usagi!" Ami swore. "Will see bitch dead and damned before that happens!"

Ami and Naru then froze in mid-stride and mid-conversation, suddenly catching sight on Kaioh Michiru.

"Still far enough away to not notice us!" Naru hissed. "How do we catch Senshi?"

Ami pulled ouy a length of rope from a satchel. "Thirty feet long! This should bind the cow well. And? I have gag to muffle her. Here, Naru! Get to the other side of the street. Keep taught at knee-level dano. Then? quickly circle and snare!"

At the same moment, Usagi and Hotaru were using hand-signals to communicate as the slowly stalked Ten'ou Haruka.

'Hope Hotaru-chan follows my lead!' Usagi thought as she pulled out a staff from - somewhere. 'Do not wish to give Ten'ou-no-Uranus time to react. Her reaction almost cost me tousan and otouto! She will not get any more chances to react!'

Usagi, shadowed in step and action be Hotaru, slowly positioned her staff to strike:

"Ten'ou Haruka-san! Turn around.. and, face judgement!"

Sailoruranus spun around, and took to staff-blows hard to the head!

Then, she was out.

Sargeant Gibbs was checking the roads in and around Stillwater with his godson, Tsukino Shingo, to find any possible-clues to where, exactly. the Senashi of Uranus and Neptune had been before coming to the hospital.

"Gibbs-daifu?" Shingo asked. "Why are you not with ane-ue? Certainly, she and others will need help with Uranus and Neptune?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Shingo!" Gibbs replied. "Usagi 'asked' me to search for where those two had come from, and asked me to bring you along! And..."

"Did not want to argue with her dano?" Shingo grinned sheepishly.

"No." The Marine grinned simpathetically. "I started to see her eyes darken. Thought they were going to turn red, As Red as I saw Serenity's when she talked about  
Pluto! Not much scares me, Shingo, but? That did."

"Hai." Shingo nodded.

Soon, the two men were scouting the farmland and wood just outside of Stillwater, when a sound caught their ears. It was a clanging cowbell, followed by the voice of a  
young girl:

"Gee-haw! Gee-haw! Gee-gee-HAW! WHOA, Jackson!"

Shingo snapped his head towards the side of the road the voice was coming from:

"Usa-mei?" Shingo meeped.

Jethro lloked up to see cotton-candy-tinted hair on a young frame. "That your niece, Shingo?"

"Hai? Jethro-Daifu?", was all that Shingo could answer with. "How did she get here demo?"

"More important," Jethro asked, "When did she come from? Chibiusa!?" Gibbs whistled. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for clues to assassins' point-of-origin!" The young girl saluted crisply. "Just like you taught me to!" She then pointed to a water-buffalo. "Using Jackson  
to help me. Hai."

Jethro look the water buffalo over closely. "'Jackson', huh? Well? Everybody in town thought Dad was bull-headed! Heheh."

The buffalo, Shingo, and Chibiusa looked at Gibbs.

"Yeah, I know..", Jethro smiled. "Runs in the family!"

"Mooooooooo..."

"So, Chibiusa?" Gibbs asked. "Found anything?"

"Hai. Gunnery Sargeant!" Chibiusa snapped her red-eyes up to meet with Gibbs'. " Assassins' car parked along other side of road! Probably waited for their  
handler. Hai. Found tracks in feild, starting from tree-line marking boundery! Shoe-size and stride match Meioh Setsuna. Damn her to every hell that awaits her!"

Gibbs shuttered a little as he looked into the eyes of the child.

"You certainly inherited you grandmother's traits!" Gibbs smiled. "Probably through your mother?"

"Hai." Chibusa said. "Anger-issues. ESPECIALLY when dealing with LEFT-OVERS of a certain PUPPETTEER!" The pink-haired girl then growled.

"You find any traces of the Puppeteer, Usagi-chan?" Gibbs asked.

"Hai, Boss!" Chibiusa responded, pulling out three instamatic-snapshots and four plaster-of-paris castings. "found shoe inprints in the field. Shoe-size  
and stride match one Meioh Setsuna! Perfectly."

"I th ink ...we best get back to the Hospital, Daifu!" Shingo said. "Aneue has told me she does not wish to take any lives, without orders... demo..."

"I know, Shingo!" Jestro sighed. "Haruka and Michiru might just make that promise impossible to keep."

As Jethro and Shingo, along with Chibiusa and her buffalo, made it back to the hospital, Usagi and her posse were roughly bringing two prisoners into  
the hospital parking-lot.

"Tie them to Entrance-Columns! Hai!" Usagi ordered. "No not wish fot assassins to cause grief, iyaa! Wish to check on tousan in peace. Wish to not give  
kaasan heart-attck dano! Mizuno-imuoto! Come!"

An hour later, Usagi staggered out of the hopsital, Ami by her side, trying to comfort her. She was trembling, shaking, and crying:

"Tsukino-san will live, Usagi!" Ami kept trying to comfort her friend. "He will be alright, hai. Kaasan and Tousan are watching over him!"

"Hai." Usagi whispered through her sniffle. "Otousan will live. That is good news. Bad news? He will have to learn to walk, again. Hai. Recovery will be  
slow and painful!" She then slowly turned to the Sailors of Uranus and Neptune, pulling out a knife. "Have to relearn to walk... all because of two vultures hunting  
on orders from their Mistress! Well? Hunting-season is OVER!" She then sliced through Uranus' bindings.

"You wanted me, Haruka-harpie! Well? As of now? You have me! Just remember - 'Be careful what you wish for'!" Usagi then pocketing her knife in a belt holster.  
"Jethro-daifu's rule: 'NEVER leave your knife behind'!" With this last mord spoken, she then started to cautiously circle the Senshi of Uranus.

Usagi then through a couple of quick jabs to draw the taller- senshi's attention, then quickly retreated as Haruka reacted, and over-extended herself to trying to  
reach the smaller girl.

"Get up, Ten'ou-San!" Usagi snapped out what sounded like an order as she bowed. "Certainly, an Uranian cannot loose to a mere Earth-girl! Or.. can she?"

Usagi then took a deceptively-relaxed stance. "Maybe.. ambush is the only way Uranians know to win their battles? Maybe.. Uranians are not true-warriors, at all?"

Haruka got up in a stagger, and growled. "You will PAY for that insult, Tsukino-baka!" Haruka then drew her sword and charged:

"Uranus... Earth... Shak... ki.. ki.. cough!"

Uranus hit her knees hard on the ground, trying to recover from the web of Usagi's hand catching her just above the windpipe! Usagi then curled her fingers into a claw  
around the windpipe, and kicked the tall Senshi just above the solar plexis.

"If you cannot fight without Senshi-powers, Ten'ou-San?" Usagi chirped out. "There shall be no fight at all! Iyaa. Ami-imouto? You may release Kaioh Michiru for her test!"

"Are you sure that is wise, Usagi-ane?" Ami grinned.

"Iyaa." Usagi answered with a goofy smile. "Will do it, anyway, demo! Just have my six as I finish with Ten'ou-Harpie. Then? I will see about mermaid."

Ami smiled evilly. This was going to be fun.

Fun for everyone, of course, except the two assassins!

Sailoruranus, in the meantime had slowly gotten to her feet, steadied herself, pulled forth her space-sword, and charged at Usagi!

"USAGI!" Ami cried out.

With a half-feral, half-strangled scream of rage, the Senshi-no-Uranus aimed straight for Usagi!

The odangoed-blonde, in response, pirouetted out of the way of the charging-woman, retrieving her knife from it's holster just long enough to try open the trunk of a car  
she was previously resting against.

The rest was just a matter of timing.

Uranus's sword, instead of impaling Usagi, imbedded itself into the back-bumper of a car, and the sudden stop of the blade forced the hilt into it's mistress' pelvis!  
The sudden-pain doubled-over the still-charging Senshi - right into the truck of the car!

"HARUKA-KOI!"

With a cry, the Senshi of Neptune pulled off her loosened bonds and called forth her Aqua-mirror:

"Neptune... deep... WOOF! AAH!"

Sailorneptune, aslo known as Kaioh Michiru, found herself doubled over with knees buckled, curtesy of a well-placed claw-hold from Mizuno Ami.

"Drop the mirror, Hagfish!" Ami whispered into Michiru's ear. "Or? I shall -crack- your spine. Like a lobster tail! Hai."

Usagi grinned as she saw Kaioh Michiru drop the Aqua-Mirror. Then, she turned her attention back to a growning Uranian Senshi:

"Komban-wa, Ten'ou-san!"

With that, Usagi slammed the hood of the trunk hard across Haruka's lower-back! While not hard enough to break the spine, it was hard enough to temporarily-  
imobilize herr larger opponent.

"And, stay down!" Usagi screamed, her eyes a brilliant ruby-red!

"Haruka!" Michiru screamed and tried to get away from Ami.

The teal-haired woman just felt her left arm being pulled from its shoulder-socket and her head knocked back into the column as payment for her troubles!

"Ah-ah-AH!" Ami smiled. "Teacher never said class was out! Hagfish has much to learn! Lesson is FAR far from over."

"Okay, Sailors," Gibbs called out. Shingo and Chibusa by his side, "STAND DOWN! That's an order!" He then looked at Usagi, her eyes still ruby-red.  
"What happened, Usagi? I thought you said you weren't gonna KILL them?!"

"Haruka-harpie is not dead, Jethro-Daifu!" Usagi bowed. "If I would have wanted to kill her? Trunk would have been slammed on neck, not on back! Hai."

"And what of you, Amelia Serefina?" Professor Snape asked his daughter. "I - HOPE - the reason Kaioh Michiru-san is still alive is not just an .. oversight ..  
on your part?"

Iyaa, tousan," Ami looked at her father, "no oversight! Usagi wamts assassins to know the magnitude of their crimes - before they go to gallows."

"We DEMAND to be treated like soldiers!" Michiru managed to cry out! "We know we have rights!"

"Hit-squads with no warrent to go after your 'condemned' here, Stateside?" DiNozzo answered. "Doesn't sound like a soldier, to me! What do you want us to with them, Boss?"

"Take them to the city jail, Dinozzo, and take McGee and Bishop with you!"

"On it, Boss!" McGee answered and he and Bishop half-dragged Ten'ou Haruka out of the trunk.

"Professor Snape?" Usagi asked. "How is Tousan? And Kaasan?"

"Tsukino Kenji is recovering nicely," Severus smiled. "Nothing is -permanently -shattered. The bones can stitch back together. Given the correct aides. And, Saeko is with Ikkuko  
as we speak. So is Miss David."

"Domo arigato, Snape-Sama!" Usagi bowed. "I shall - TRY - to collect myself before I see my parents! They.. need not know how bad this day had been, on ALL of us."

"As you wish, your highness!" Severus bowed then returned to Ami, whispering before he returned to the Tsukinos:

"Watch over her with your life!"

A few minutes later, Usagi was sitting outside the hospital between rounds of pacing the sidewalk.

"I know I can no longer be a normal child!" She sniffed. "Why can not the Gods of Death wait until I have libed a little longer, demo?"

Ami, in responce to her friend's cry, sat down and said, "Usagi? You need to hear a story."

With that, and a borrowed guitar, Ami started to sing:

kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-

Way up in Appaloosa county, there's a place called Ko-ko Ridge.

Sittin' right on the bend, On the Etowah River where the water washed away the bridge.

It's Cotton Mouth Country, a river rat's knee high, way up around the back border lived a man that the river folks talked about.

They said you better stay away from Ko-ko Joe, 'cause he's cause he's crazy no account.

Ko-ko Joe

They called him the Etowah River swamp rat, and folks despised him.

Ko-ko Joe,

He was an awfully peculiar man. the river was his only friend.

And the folks didn't understand the man, Ko-ko Joe.

He'd eat monkey meat and mashed potatoes. He drunk a brew called the Mo-jo Claw.

That he beat outa roots from old dead stumps on the banks of the Etowah.

Made him walk a little funny and made his breath smell funky.

Well he never come across the river, 'cause the folks didn't like him in town.

They said his hair was long, his clothes were dirty, they didn't want him hangin' around.

Ko-ko Joe

They called him the Etowah River rat, and folks despised him.

Ko-ko Joe,

He was an awfully peculiar man, the river was his only friend,

and the folks didn't understand the man. Ko-ko Joe.

kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-

Naru started to sing the next verses:

kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-

Well it happened a year ago Sunday, and they still talk about it today,

How the dam broke loose on the Etowah River, nearly washin' everybody away.

The river water rising, washin' up all the bushes!

Well the headlines said, how a mother said, my son woulda lost his life,

But he was pulled from the mud in the Etowah River dy the man you-all despise.

Ko-ko Joe,

They called him the Etowah River rat, and folks despised him.

Ko-ko Joe,

So be careful what you say, my friend, about the folks you don't understand.

Someday you might need a man like Ko-ko Joe.

Go ahead home girl!

kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-

Naru and Ami then dueted for Usagi.

kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-

Ko-ko Joe,

They called him the Etowah River rat, and folks despised him.

Ko-ko Joe,

He was an awfully peculiar man, the river was his only friend,

and the folks didn't understand the man. Ko-ko Joe.

kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-

Finally, for the last verse, Usagi added her voice to Naru and Ami.

kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-

Ko-ko Joe,

They called him the Etowah River rat, and folks despised him.

Ko-ko Joe,

He was an awfully peculiar man, the river was his only friend,

and the folks didn't understand the man. Ko-ko Joe.

kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-kokojoe-

"Hai. Watashi-wa 'Ko-ko Joe'", Usagi sighed, looking down , then out and up.

"We are your friends, Usagi!" Naru said as she and Ami hugged the woman-child.

"Hai!" Usagi sniffed. "I know."

"You have value for who you are, Usagi-Sama!" Ami told her oldest-friemd. "I realized that many years ago. Hai. Hime-no-Mercury realized that. Serenity-hime ALWAYS realized that!"

"Others?" Usagi asked.

'Will realize!" Naru said empathically. "Just need to get them away from Time-Warden, hai!"

"Arigatou!" Usagi smiled. "For.. being here! We will meet. later! Need to go and see Kaasan and Tousan!"

After they saw Usagi into the hospital, Ami turned to Sergeant Gibbs:

"Gibbs-Sensei! When are our gun? I need to go back to tarhet-range! Encounter wirg assassins left me too tense! Hai. Do not wish to goback to Navy Yard and automatically kill former-  
teammates. Iiede. Would not be proper."

"You're right," Gibbs grinned, "it wouldn't. Police-Station has a firing-range if you want to unleash your sidearms?"

"That will be perfect, Sensei!" Both Ami and Naru bowed smartly.

"When Usagi is through visiting her parents," Naru asked Gibbs, "Will you twll her where we have gone. onegai? She need not come after us! Iyaa. Not with assassins there. She will  
be wondering about us demo!"

"I will tell her, Oosaka-San!" Gibbs smiled.

Thirty minutes later, Ami and Naru were getting ready to fire in the pistol-range.

"Arigatounissai, Oosaka -San.. for being here..", Ami said a bit shakily. "For Usagi-aneue.. and.. for me."

"I am always by a friend, Mizuno-chan!" Naru smiled as she loaded her pistol. "You have always been Usagi's friend! So? You will always be mine!"

"Arigatou." The bluenette whispered, then turned toward her partner on the shooting-range. "How can you be sure that I am your friend?"

"Usagi is still alive! Hai." Naru answered as she aimed her pistol. "Sailormercury is not dead or in jail dano!"

And the shots rang down the range.


	8. A Princess in America, Chap08

"A Princess in America."

An NCIS-Crossover with Sailormoon.

Kellybug

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

This story is Part 2 of a Series, "What you do for Family", in reference to Jethro Gibbs' unwritten rule : You do what you do for family.

Personal: Sorry for my running so late with this story! I've got too many things running through My head. My Mind is reminding my of I-45  
(anyone from East Texas MIGHT get that refence).

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo push Tuxedo-Kamen back down into his seat in the Interrogation-Room. Luna and Artimis sit outside cat-carriers, flanking Tuxedo-Kamen.

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

The caravan of cars slid into the parking lot at the Navy Yard at 0700 Monday morning.

"Alright! All ashore!" Gibbs said as he got out of his car. "Hope you enjoyed you one day of R-and-R, Usagi! I was hoping to make it a whole weekend! But?"

"Hai! I know, Jethro-Daifu!" Usagi smiled sympathically. Then, she lost that smile looking to the prisoners coming out of Tony's and Tim's cars. "Assassin-Senshi never make anything easy. Iyaa."

"Don't understand why we couldn't just toss 'em into Atoscosia!" Abbie remarked.

"Do not want to be the one feeding Fish-Eye poisoned-meat!" Usagi answered. "Never forgive me."

"I thought sharks could regurgitate tainted-meat?" Eleanore asked.

"They can!" Ami answered as she and Ryo exited the Snapes' car. "Fish-Eye likes to enjoy his meal demo! I think? Not have to deal with any bad-tastes in mouth!"

"Let's continue this inside the office, ladies and gentlemen!" Leom said. "I want to get these two vultures off the streets and into holding-cells ASAP! That way, they can be dealt with at our leisure."

"We DEMAND to be treated as we are!" Haruks said as Ziva David pulled her out of the car. "We are Prisoners-of-WAR! As such, we have rights under Geneva Conventions!"

"You WOULD have had those rights," Tony countered, "If..."

"If you were caught in the uniform of a nation we were actually at war with!" Tim answered as he pulled a handcuffed-Michiru out of the back of his car. "However? You were out of uniform, and taken as a spy and assassin. And, for what it's worth, Abbie? I totally agree with you about dumping these two. Unfotunately? That's not our call to make."

"You can not treat us this way! It is BARBARIC!" Michiru spoke. "We wish to speak with our Embassy!"

"Already handled, Miss Kaioh!" Leon grinned. "At 0700, yesterday? I called the Japanese Consulate in Washington. I explained that you and Miss Ten'ou were on sovereign American soil and what you were doing here, and I asked what we were allowed to do with you? I was told, an hour and a half later, that - unless you and Miss Ten'ou were in shackles and chains, or caskets, you  
were not to be allowed on Japanese soil!"

"Well, well, well!" Eleanore grinned, "Sounds like you and your partner have made quite a name for yourselves back home, Kaioh!"

"Yes..." Ziva mused. "'Shoot-on-sight, no questions will be asked!' MOSSAD has issued such orders, before!"

"You know something, Tim?" Eleonore added as she nudged a knee into Sailorneptune to get her to move into NCIS-Headquarters. "I just THOUGHT I hated the X-Men after finding out how they treated Kathryn and the girls! But? These Sailorsenshi? I absolutely DESPISE!"

"Join the club, Ellie." McGee groused. "I don't think I've met anyone as reprehensible as these two!"

"Beelieve me, young Timothy!" Severus Snape said as he entered the building, "Jethro and I have known people - ONE person in particular - who would make Ten'ou and Kaioh seem PALATABLE by comparison!"

"'Palatable'?" Tim asked Snape. "Sounds like a real son-of-a-bitch."

"Believe me, Tim!" Gibbs answered as he sat as his deak. "He was! Even dad disliked him! Actually? Dad hated him! And, That was only after one meeting!"

"Jackson Gibbs hating someone, immediately?" McGee asked, surprised. "Must have been some kind of an asshole."

"Believe me, Tiny Tim!" Tony answered. "If they're talking about who I'm thinking they'tre talking about? He was. And? I just heard about him, second-hand."

"Konnichi-wa, Lieutinant Vance-Sensei!" The sun-gold blonde called down fom the second-floor. "Good to see you! How was vacation?"

"Just fine, Galaxia-Sama!" Leon smile. "Even brought a couple of trophies back with us! Oh? Galaxia? You do know Usagi and Ami?"

"Hai! We have met." Galaxia smiled. "How are Hime-no-Tsuki ano Mercury dano?"

"They are well, hai!" Usagi smiled as she and Ami bowed. "Resting hai! Still on vacation! For now!"

"If you don't mind, Miss Galaxia?" Leon grinned mercilessly. "Gibbs and I have to put out trophies in the deep-freeze!"

"You are excused, Lieutenant!" Galaxia smiled, much like a hungry wolf. "Tell the Sailors of Uranus and Neptune 'Sayonara' for me, will you onegai! I fear this may be the last chance.. I have of seeing them! Gomennissai."

"That I will do, Galaxia-Sama!" Leon grinned. Then exited for the holding-cells.

"Gibbs!" Abbie called out. "Me an' Duckie stopped by the pet-store on the way back in, just as you asked! Got the Cat-carriers!"

"Expecting 'Company', Jethro?" Doctor Mallard asked.

"Yeah, Duck!" Gibbs answered as he inspected the cages."Been expecting company since this whole thing started."

"You.. expect trouble, Jethro?" Duckie asked a bit more quietly.

"Not if our guests are under guard!" Gibbs answered crisply. "McGee! Bishop! For now, you're on Pest-Patrol! Both Ami and Usagi have given me descriptions of two Lunar Cats. The male is white and the female's black. And the both wear yellow crescent-moons on their foreheads! When they're caught, report them to Usagi! The black-cat is Princess Sernity's advisor! The white-cat is Sailorvenus' handler."

"That crazy little ..?" Timothy asked, holding back his last word. "She needs a handler!"

"She does, Tim!" Ziva agreed. "One who actually KNOWS their job!"

"What about me, Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"You're with me, Tony!" Gibbs replied. "We have all the Sailorsenshi accounted for but one, and? Wr also have an AWOL Earth-Prince! And? From what I have been told? He's too ready to listen to a certain 'Senshi-of-Prophecy'! Therefor, he is a..."

"I know, Boss," Tony snswered. "Our 'Earth-Prince' is a Person-of-Interest!"

"And, I'll also want our Assassin-Senshi interrogated!" Gibbs answered. "Preferably, with someone 'diimterested' enough in this case to watch my six to make sure I don't do anything stupid!"

"If, by 'amything stupid', you mean killing the assassins, Gibbs..?," Ziva began.

"I don't think you'll find anyone, here, THAT disinterested!" Eleanore finished.

Soon, the MCRT and company were re-entering the bullpen, when a whistle was heard from the catwalk:

"Director Vance!" Usagi asked. "May we speak with you? Privately?"

"'We'?" Leon asked.

"Hai!" Usagi calmly saluted, without flinching or stammering. "What needs to be done, I can explain! I think. To ask permission is - who do you put it, here? Hai. 'Way above my pay-grade'?"

"I am familiar with the phrase!". Leon replied. "I used it a few times, myself. In fact? Even since the Senshi showed up here, I had a feeling that this whole affair would leap out of my pay-grade at some point. Which is why I called Secnav before I even went up to Stillwater! Why I was able to speak with the Japanese Consulate with authority. So? What do you wish to ask me, Your Highness? And, should Agent Gibbs be in here to listen?"

"It may help him in his quest for the truth, hai." Princess Serenity bowed.

"Gibbs?" Leon called from his doorway. "Come up here. Princess Serenity has something she need to ask me! She says you might be interested in this, too."

Soon, Gibbs stepped into Vamce' office: "You needed to say something, your Highness?"

"Hai!" Serenity answered. "First. Are we recording this demo?"

"Should we be?" Vance asked, after hitting a button to record the conversation om audio and video.

"Hai!" Serenity answered with authority. "I want Senshi to know WHO made the request! My request, is still their order! Hai."

"I quite understand, Your Highness!" Vance grinned and saluted. "So does Agent Gibbs. So, what is the request?"

"I need to request", Serenity said calmly, "that Princess Mercury's Earthly-Sister, Mizuno-Snape Ami-Sama, be allowed to help interrogate  
the outlaw-Senshi? Hai."

"That's possible to arrange," Vance said. "But? I have to know the reason for the request!"

"The Senshi will use their powers to break interoggators, I fear." Serenity answered. "And? Ami-chan seems to understand how to break the  
defences, and offences, of the Senshi. Or? So the Princess of Merciury has mentioned."

"Oh?" Vance asked, intrigued. "And, how is this done? And? Is it legal, Staeside?"

"I might - guess at it?" Serenity bowed apologetically. "The Hime-no-Mercury has been VERY protective of Ami-chan's past demo. As protective  
as I have been with Usagi-imouto."

"Of that?" Gibbs grinned lazily. "I am sure!"

"Just one wore thing, Your Highness, before I call Secnav about this?" Leon asked. "I have gone over this with my hiigher-ups, escecially the interviews in interrogation that you and The Princess of Mercury gave to Agent Gibbs! We all agree that the attacks of the Senshi were meant to kill Miss Tsukino, and,  
it was implied that - if Miss Tsukino died, you would die? It this true?"

"Hai." Serenity answered. "It is true. Usagi-imouto, her body and breath, anchors me to Earth! Without imouto? Earth would view me as parasite! Hai.  
And? Would act to remove me. Quickly."

"Any of the Senshi know about the full-consequences of their planned-action?" Gibbs asked.

"Iyaa." Serenity said, lost in thought. "Not all of them. To know that. One would have to bear the curse of the Seer!"

Leon slowly nodded in thought. "And how many Senshi actually have the Gift of Prophecy?"

"There are three in the Senshiate who truly understand," Serenity spoke:

"Tomoe Hoatru, Kaioh Michiru, ano Meioh Setsuna! Sailorsaturn, Sailorneptune, and Sailorpluto. Hai."

"And, only one of those three is working to try to keep you and Usagi safe!" Gibbs growled.

"Since that's the case, Jethro," Vance said, "we need to know as much as we san to counteract their plans! Sernity-no-Tsuki? Could you send Usagi out?  
We need to know what she knows. Especially about Mizuno-Snape Ami!"

"You need to speak to me, Director?' Usagi asked once she had surfaced. "Gibbs-daifu?"

"Usagi?" Jethro asked. "Were you able to hear Serenity asnswer Director Vance?"

"Hai." Usagi nodded. "Heard Director Vance' questions dano!"

"That's good!" Vance responded. "So? What can you tell us about Ami Snape? How can she help us against the Senshi?"

"Besides flaying them alive?" Gibbs darkly chuckled, remembering Ami'd encounter with Rei.

"Believe me, Jethro! The way I feel, right now?" Leon said, "I'd gladly handle it that way! Unfortunely? That wouldn't get us the answers  
we need."

"I hear ya, there, Leon!" Gibbs sighed.

"Ara..." Usagi thought, "I PROMISED to keep Ami and her mother's secrets safely within me, demo? You have but met Ami-chan's Otousan!  
So? I guess secret is not secret, anymore? At least, here?"

"Are you saying that Ami's a witch?" Leon and Jethro exclaimed at Usagi's implication.

"Maybe?" Usagi started looking around anxiously. "I do not know! Exactly? But... one day... last summer, I was going through Ami's library. Many medical and science books, hai! And, some histories. Then, I picked up what looked like math-books, but Ami-chan said they were..."

"Arithmancy." Gibbs guessed.

"Hai!" Usagi face looked up to Gibbs. "Dano... next were books on Spells and..."

"Incantations." Gibbs finished. "Good to know when someone's trying to curse you."

"Hai!" Usagi grinned like an imp. "Just what Ami-Chan said! Next but were books on plants and animals?"

"Herbologies and Beastiotomies." Gibbs smiled knowingly.

"Hai Hai!" Usagi was jumping up and down inthusiastically. "Last books read like cookbooks. Imouto warned me never to try them, though!"

"Potions." Dr. Mallard chuckled as he came into the office. "The Princes' - Severus' mother's family - specialty! Yes. From what I understand, Severus made some improvements on many basic-potions whille stiill a student! He became the youngest-teacher at his Alma-Mater. In time. Oh! Usagi? Ami wants to see you. Yes. She's down in the lab with Abigaile."

"Hai! I will go to her!" Golden-blond streamers were then seen zipping up the doorway. "Arigato, Mallard-Sama!"

At about the time Usagi's converation with Vance and Gibbs was ending, Eleanor Bishop was confronting a small black cat:

"Okay!" Ellie spoke to the cat. "The desciption fits, all the way to the quarter-moon. So, you are Luna, Usagi's advisor? Or.. Serenity's advisor?"

"Mreow?" The cat cried, and then inspected the cat-carrier.

"Usagi told us you can talk." Ellie answered the meow. "Gibbs said she wrote about you to him, earlier."

"Meow?!" The cat seemed to hiss.

"Up until now ? I was wishing I could understand cat!" Ellie smirked as Luna entered the carrier. "Now? I'm guessing it's better than I don't  
know! You may have just cussed out my boss and yours. I sure hope you're not working with the majority of the Senshi."

"I would rather feast on their black souls!" A small voice hissed from inside the carrier.

"Ahh-hm..", Ellie grinned, "so you can talk! Gibbs is going to have alot to ask you about."

"Are you going to read me my rights?" The small voice in the cat-carrier fearfully said.

"Only if you apologize to Usagi!" Ellie responded. "For not properly vetting all the Senshi!"

"Arigatounaiiai." Came the voice from the cat-carrier.

Meanwhile, Timothy McGee was having a stare-down with a white cat wearing a gold cresvent-moon.

"What are you doing, officer?" Artimis asked, staring into Tim's eyes.

"Debating." Tim answered.

"Debating what?"

"Debating whether to take you to the boss as ordered, or to execute you here and now for Dereliction of Duty."

Artimis stepped back about a foot and a half: "Detection of WHAT?"

"'Dereliction of Duty.'" Tim went on "I can always toss your carcass into the invenerator and tell Gibbs who tried to excape through  
the wrong chute?"

"WHAT dereliction of duty!" Artimis screamed, not noticing he was being overheard.

"She was your responsibility." Tim said in a quiet tone that screamed "j'accuse"!

Artimis stepped back aother foot, the came up two, slowly:

"'She'? She? Oh, my god! She actually did it. That blonde witchling killed Usagi! Take me TO HER, damn you! I'll scratch that bitch' EYES OUT! I'll.."

"Hold on, Artimis!" Tim tried to placate the cat as he opened the cat-carrier door. "Usagi is still alive! Sailorvenus didn't kill her. Not that she didn't try! She just ran into Gibbs and company before she could complete her mission."

"How are they?" Artimis asked. "Gibbs and Company?"

"They've healed up fine!" Tim grinned. "Venus still isn't very talkative, however."

"Comatose?" Artimis asked before he got in the carrier.

"No." Tim Chuckled darkly. "From what I undesrstand for witnesses, she MAY have had a nightmare where she talked to a Ms. Aino Minako?"

A cackle came from the carrier. "Serves the Venusian right!"

About the time the cats were being crated to the office, Mizuno-Snape Ami walked into the director's office, followed closely by Abbie Sciutto and  
Tsukino Usagi!

"Usagi-aneue said you wish to speak with me, Lieutenant Vance? About my offer to help in interogation?"

"Yes, I do!" Vance grinned hungrily. "Now. if it were up to me? The family Snape would be helping as much as possible in this case! However? Secnav wants to make sure everythings on the up-and-up! We don't need any Black-Ops clouding the Naval Yard. Yet."

"I quite understand, sir!" Ami smiled and bowed. "What are your questions?"

"Well? They come from a conversation I had with Princess Sernity, and, then with Tsukino Usagi! It wasSernity who said the the Princess of Mercury suggested the you might be able to aide us in interrogating our prisoners."

"Hai." Ami nodded. "Sailormercury has told me many, many times, the Senshiate was trained to break interoggation! Even to point of death! But? Sailorsenshi are aided by the powers of their planets! Except that - heehee! - none of the Senshiate are on their home-planets!"

"So you can help us fight your rogues?" Leon asked, in a rhetorical tone.

"Unfortunately? As much as Sailormercury, and I would like to see them turned into Crushed Ice? Here? That is a mathematical-impossibility.  
If we were on Mercury? My wish would be possible! But? Not on Earth. We would need someone who could harness the powers the Earth yields.  
Someone like...?"

"You, Miss Snape?" Vance grinned.

"Me, Director!" Ami smiled. "Usagi-ane told me that she told you about me!"

"Gomennissai, Ani-imouto! Serenity-Hime told Director and daifu what Hime-no-Mercury told her demo."

"Goshenpainaku, aneue!" Ami hugged and kissed her friend reassuringly. ""With Otousan being mahautsukai and Okaasan being Inu-Youkai?  
Am sure Yard fiinds out quickly what I am!"

Abbie began to giggle: "Open-secret in The Yard! Hidden in plain sight!"

"I didn't know you were a witch, my Ami-tenshi!" Dr. Mallard said, a bit taken by his goddaughter.

"Well? Legally, I am not." Ami admitted shily. "I am magical, hai. Not enough to be called a 'witch' demo! Not in Britian."

"Musume is magical-enough to help Severu!" Saeko defended her daughter. "Make ANY potion! Judge ANY ingredient! Hai!"

"My daughter is better the the BEST of the Princes at Potion!" Severus smiled dangerously. "She's better than ME!"

"Do the Senshi know of this, Ms. Snape?" Leon, asked, grinning like a hungry wolf.

"Iyaa." Ami shook her head, slowly. "Usagi was first to learn of it. You are first she told dano!"

"So, the Sailorsenshi will have no defense?" Jethro inquired. "If you need to come in to help?"

"When I have to come in?" Ami smiled in affirmation. "There shall be NO defense! The Senshi can successfully counter Mercurial-attacks, here!  
Sailormercury will not be in Interrogation demo! Prince-Clan Mistress of Potions will be in room!"

"I.. for one.. would LOVE to know how THAT was handled, my tenshi!" Duckie chuckled. "I thought the 'Scarecrow' - your father's favorite term for Albus Dubledor - kept him too busy and too close to Europe and Britian to ever make it to Japan?"

"Hai! Could never see otousan like I needed to..." Ami began to softly curse to ancient Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Have ways of learning demo! Okaasana's okaasan's family knew MANY different being in Nippon! Hai! Taisho know MANY magical-beings:Inu-youkai ano Ookami, Kyongshi ano Mahoutsukai. All of them homourable enough to safely teach Ningen girl! Hai! If the were not honourable? They were not heard from, again... from anyone!"

"Yes? Gibbs!" Jethro answered his cell-phone. "He's here, DiNozzo? Good! Where's you find him? Annapolis? Brig of the Hartford? How'd he get there? Fight, huh? Heheh! Okay! I'll meet you in the Bullpen!"

"Well, people? DiNozzo hust brought in our missing Earth-Prince! He started a fight in Annapolis, and got tossed in the brig along with the sailors he chose to pick a fight with! One of the sailors from the destroyer Hartford was given permission to come with Tony to D.C. as a witness - and, to get medical attention!"

"Medical care?" Ami looked up. "Let me guess! Chibna-Baka throw rose?"

"A Rose?!" Director Vance asked, puzzled. "Why a rose?"

"Only weapon Earth-jerk has!" Usagi smirked, then stormed out of Vance' Office. "Besides haiku! Ami-imouto! Come! Corpsman is needed."

"Hai!" Ami cursed, once again, under her breath. "Thought roses were only effective against youma?!"

"Oh, Boss?" Tim called out in the Bullpen as Gibbs came down the stairs. "Ellie and I rounded up the moon-cats! Neither of them seem to be of any great-danger to Usagi!"

"At least, not intemtionally." Ellie growled as she glared into her carrier. A soft whimper seemed to answer her accusatory-glare.

"Ah...", Tim smiled. "'Mother Hen' Bishop comes out to play, again!"

"Get used to it, McGee." Ellie growled.

"Good going. Tony? Take Chiba to Interrogation-Room B, and set up the conversations I had Friday with Ami and Usagi and Serenity and Sailormercury. And, make sure that baka stays in the Interogation-Room! McGee! Bishop! Take the cats to keep Prince-Baka company!"

An hour later, after the Ensign has been doctored and questioned, Gibbs came into the Interrogation-Room, notepad in hand, and a steely-  
gaze focused on Tuxedo-Kamen.

"You're lucky the rose just entered his Ensign McRandal's shoulder." Gibbs calmly said. "Any closer to the heart? You'd probably be facing  
murder-charges."

"Just a bar-room fight!" Tuxedo-Mask responded. "'Manslaughter', at most!"

"Not the story that Ziva and I got from the Sailors involved, and several angles of various cell-phone camera, and the bar's security-camera."  
Tony softly countered. "Ecerything and everyone said you threw the first punch. Or, rose? That is, after you were heard arguing with yourself.  
Let me guess! Chiba Mamoru wasn't that thrilled with the plot to assainate Usagi?"

"You mettle is affairs that do not concern you, Ningen!" Mamoru spat out.

"Oh, they concern us, Prince Endymion!" Tony softly countered, again. "One? The assassination-attempt continued here on American soil,  
and, within Naval-Yard gounds! And, two? I am a friend of Ms. Tsukino. And? My boss, here, is the young lady's daifu."

"Usagi... must yield. It is Serenity's time." Endymion muttered.

"And who told you THAT, Endymion?!" Gibbs temper almost ignited. "Your Oracle?"

"You know of me, Gibbs? You know of my people? Of our Oracles?" Endymion asked, taken aback by the older man.

"Your family was explained to me, by the Shitennou!" Gibbs answered. "Good men. And honorable! More honorable than the boy the worked for."

"Honourable? They are traitors! Cowards! They...!"

"Understood where they went wrong and have worked as best they can to rectify their actions!" Gibbs shot out. "What has your 'Oracle" ever  
dome to remedy the hurt SHE has caused?"

"The Oracles are messengers of the Gods!" Endymion retorted.

"Yes, they are." Gibbs calmed down as he opened Luna's cage. "But, which Gods? I thinks this one who've listened to, lately, serves the God  
of Death."

"McGee? Bishop?" Tony said evenly as he opened Artisims' carrier. "Turn on the Audio and Video, please?"

"NANI?!" Endymion tried to jump out of his chair. "I will NOT have my family INSULTED like this! You will..!"

"SIT DOWN!" Gibbs and DiNozzo both ordered, and each man took ahold of a shoulder and pushed the Prince back into his seat in front  
of a video-screen!


	9. AAA Princess in America, Chap9

"A Princess in America."

An NCIS-Crossover with Sailormoon.

Kellybug

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

This story is Part 2 of a Series, "What you do for Family", in reference to Jethro Gibbs' unwritten rule : You do what you do for family.

Personal: FINALLY got this chapter finished!. My Mind is still snarled in traffic :(

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

Usagi is in front and to the side of the MTAC, trying not to cry as she points toward Arlingtom National Cemetery.

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Abbie Sciutto stood at the wall of her forensics lab, absolutely fascinated, as Ami Snape-Mizuno proceded to turn said lab into a potions' factory!

"Are this potiom effective, Ms. Snape?" Lieutenant Leon Vance asked, with a toothpick rolling around his mouth, from the corner of the lab.

"More importantly, is it legal?"

"Otousan was able to procure the best-ingredients, hai!" Ami smiled and nodded at her father. "Veritas Serum will be effective as other truth-serums. Especially? After one - last - ingredient! Hai. As for legalities. Legal under statutes of U.M.S.A.! As long as supervised by certified Potions' Master. Why Otousan is still in here. As for laws of U.S.A.? Muggle-world does not know of Veritas. Iyaa. Need now final ingredient! Need something

that contain the spirit of Neptune. So serum can absorb and counter-act the magics of Neptune! So, Senshi won't fight serum like infection."

"You mean, something like her blood?" Abbie asked. "Like, I'm sure we can get that, but, it may take some time. Not sure if time is on our side! I mean, other than Sailorpluto, who we KNOW isn't on our side!"

"Hai. Best to use freshest-batch of Veritas!" Ami confirmed. "Blood will not work demo! Michiru may not be willing-accomplice, may be. Her blood is Terran, demo, Only houses spirit of Neptune! What we need is..."

"An example of the witch' handiwork!" Abbie ran off to the evidence-cabinets, coming back with a zip-lock bag of tiny crystals. "Will Neptunian sea-salt do?"

"Indeed it will, Miss Sciutto!" A new voice answered as she entered the room. "But! Before you add the ingedients together and heat them, I wish to know EXACTLY what the state of the ingredients that went into the Veritas were!"

Everyone in the lab turned to the small intense woman.

"Miss... Henrietta Lange, I presume?" Severus Snape asked, in a tone of awe.

"You presume correctly, Professor Snape!" Hettie answered. "I take it these are your wife and daughter? Saeko and Ami?"

"They are, madame!" Severus smiled and bowed.

"Okay, Hettie!" Jethro chuckled. "Care to tell us what brought you all the way out here fom L.A.? Can't be the weather!"

"Actually, Jethro?" Lange answered, "The weather here is one of the few things I CAN tolerate! As for what called me out here? It is more 'who' called me out here! I received a phone call two days ago from New Orleans! Kathryn Pryde called and asked if I'd look up things here. She mentioned that Illyanna had been feeling nervous about this place for a couple of days prior to her calling me! Then? The day before the call? Kathryn said SHE received a call from a Miss Tomoe Hotaru, and that Miss Tomoe had warned her that the life of a Tsukino Usagi was in danger! Kate told me Usagi's your god-child?"

"Turns out she's more than that, Hettie!" Jethro smiled.

"I see." Hettie thought. "Well? After Miss Snape-Mizuno cooks up and administers the Veritas, I'm going to want to see all the evidence you have

against those who are coming after Miss Tsukino! I am sure Miss Pryde will want to know what all has transpired! And? The outcome."

"Oh, she'll want to know that, Hettie!" Jethro smiled. Dangerously.

"You seem to know - much! - about the 'Art of the Potion', as you Otousan calls it, Miss Snape! Have you been tutored in it, per chance?"

"Hai!" Ami chirped. "I was never able to spend as much time as I would have liked with my father! But? It was enough to learn of what he is, and to read from his library! I became interested in potions! How to make them and what they were used for. So? My dad made an effort to find the best potions'-makers from Asia and the Americas to teach me! Also, managed to send me books on Potions, Herbology and Arithmancy! "

"And... who helped you with Arithmancy and Herbology?" Hettie asked. "I only asked because I like to know who the Navy is dealing with."

"Oaasan has helped with Herbology and Arithmancy. Hai!" Ami smiled. "Best herbalist in Asia! Yes! Kaasan is not Mahautsukai, is magical. however!"

"So, I have heard!" Hettie turned and saluted Severus and Saeko. "The Yard is still whispering about the hunt for the Senshi, Friday! I.. take it.. the Mizunos know of a few Mahautsukai?"

"Some of the Mizuno and their relations, the Taisho, are majical! Hai." Saeko bowed. "Willing to aid their own, dano."

Having said that, Ami then took a pince of Neptonian sea-salt from the dried particals of Neptune's "Deep-Submerge", and added it to the Veritas.

Then, Ami took a vial of fire red liquid, and placed the vial inside the cauldron-ful of potion-ingredients.

"Salamander-blood!" The young alchemist calmly said as if explaining to a class. "Cold-cooking, almost like cold-fusion! Best not to take chances with fumes in here! Hai."

Just then, Detective Martin Deeks stepped into the Forensics Lab:

"Excuse me, Hettie!" Detective Deeks said. "I know you were expecting me to get some information out of Aino Minako, aka 'Sailorvenus', but? I had to leave my post for a while! All I got for babysitting her was a tremendous urge to strangle the idiot!"

"Understood, Detective .. Deeks?" Usagi answered solemnly. "Sometimes? Senshi-of-Venus just acts dumb."

"Other times?" Ami interjected, "She does not act. Iyaa."

"Well?" Deeks sighed. "This is a case where I pray to God she's acting! Because, NO ONE SHOULD be that stupid!"

"Ficus aino has taken root." Usagi sighed. "I am cursed."

"Only one cursed is Aino if she keeps playing this game, Usagi." Gibbs said.

"We will learn in two hours if this is game game she is playing, or if this is just Senshi-of-Venus!" Ami chirped. "As for now? Serum is finished! Time to see Mermaid-no-Neptune ano harpie-no-Uranus! Interested to find exactly, how much of assassination-plan was told to Haruka by Michiru!"

"Pardon me?" Detective Deeks asked. "What about the suicidal blonde my better-half is testing her patience with?"

"Depending on the answers we get from her in an hour?" Ami responded, "The Ficus aino may no longer be our problem! Dad? Can you produce another batch of Varitas? Ms. Schiutto has, I am sure, samples of Venusian Gold to add to potion for 'antibodies'!"

"I shall prepare Varitas for your 'problem-child', Ami!" Severus grinned, like unto a rather-hungry wolf!

Soon Usagi, along with Gibbs, Lieutinant Vance, DiNozzo, Deeks, and Hettie were in the Obervation Room, as Ami and Duckie were in the Interrogation Room with Uranus and Neptune:

"It this regular-procedure, Miss Lamge?" Sailorneptune asked a bit nervously.

"'Regular-procedure', Ms. Kaioh?" Hettie chuckled. "Or, whatever your name is? I shall say not! But, then? Neither you nor your compatriot seemed to worry about "Regular-procedures', before! Why should you start, now?"

"Extend your wrists, Hagfish!" Ami barked out, much like a Drill-Sargeant. "Varisitas can be powerful! Too much in your system will make you hallucinate, and kill even the great Kaioh Muchiru, probably!"

"NANI?" Haruka tried to jump yo her love's defence, only to have the cuffs she was wearing bite into her wrists.

"Do not worry, Hagfish!" Ami grinned like a cat. "You will not die. Yet! Not before we learn how much of Time-Warden's plan you actually knew about!"

After imjecting a couple of drops in the veins, and watching for any physical-reactions, Ami started asking a couple of test-questions:

"Alright. What is your name? For the record?" Ami asked.

"Kiaoh Michiru." Sailornaptune responded. "Born in Azuba Precinct, Tokyo."

"Hai! And .. before then?" Ami prodded.

"I was Princes Naiade of Neptune." The Senshi answered with a hint of arrogance.

Ami chuckled. "Hai! And who told you this.. Princess Naiade?"

"No one had to tell me!" Neptune puffed up. "I have known for a long time who I am! Have ALWAYS been Naiade! I have... a sense about me!"

Neptune smiled slily and lowered her voice. "I see things. From far away." She then giggle as though she was enjoying a good joke.

"Then," Ami tried not to grin to give anything away, "if you knew you were a Princess, you much have known you were Senshi?"

"I have known that, too," Neptune purred. "Even knew when I met the grren-haired one! Meioh Setsuna! It was she who told me - formally - that I would have the Position of Senshi, and all that it implies!"

"Hai." Ami nodded, letting herself smile a little.

"She knew she would be Senshi?" Usagi asked from her vantage-point in the Observation Room. "Hai. Probably knew of plan to assassinate me,

also!"

"Come, now, Usagi!" Jethro grinned slightly. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Let Neptune step into that pit, herself."

"If she's guilty of complicency, Your Highness?" Duckie asked.

"If she knew?" Usagi replied. "She serves time for attampted-murder!"

"What if she helped plan it?" Jethro and Severus asked.

"Daifu? Snape-Sensei?" Usagi growled out. "No one wishes to know what I will do if that is the case!"

"Sailornuptune? Naiade?" Ami asked in a tone that suggested she wasn't asking, "if you knew all this, did you also know about the attempts on the lives of Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino Kenji, and Tsukino Shingo?"

"Did I know about it?" Neptune giggled. "Yes, I did! Approved of them, dano! The attempts on the man and his son were too sloppily done for my taste, however! If Haruka had listened to me, fully - they would be dead! Tsukino Usagi would have weakened from grief, and Serenity would be in control, now! As it is written to be!"

"And, you agreed to this..." Ami took a pause, "even knowing that doing this would sever all ties betweem Serenity's spirit and Usagi's spirit? And, that, doing so would condemn the Hime-no-Tsuki to death in a hostile eenviroment? Surely. you precognitive prowess showed you the consequences of this action?"

Sailoruranus gasped, visibly shaken by the accusation.

"Why should I care?" Neptune giggled. "We all die, eventually, even Sailorsenshi! Hai! What matters is how we play our parts in the symphony as we are called to play! Hai."

"I heard it, but I don't believe it," Vance whispered, "she just put the noose around her neck. And she was laughing as she did it."

"Probably, Director.." Duckie offered his boss. "she's confident that he position as Sailorsenshi will keep her from the gallows!"

"Not happenin', Duck!" Gibbs replied.

"She will die." Usagi swore. "Hime-no-Tsuki has told me she plans no repreive. Iyaa!"

At that same time, with much adrenaline-aided effort, Sailoruranus broke out of her bonds, and - bloodied - pushed both Ami Snape-Mizuno and Hettie Lange aside, spun to her other side, and grabbed for Neptune's windpipe!

"Hagetaka! Oni! We were only supposed to set the Hime free!" The tall blonde screamed. "You told me murder would not be inolved! The

Koneko would be able to bring the boy and his father back to life! I know I must die for my part in this, but, NOT BEFORE I CRUSH THE AIR FROM YOU!"

"She actually believed that!" Usagi caught her breath.

"Those who follow, blindly, Tsukino-san," Duckie spoke, "are easily fooled."

"True, Donald-Sama!" Usagi said , then silently changed her demeanor into Princess Serenity. "Gomen-ne, Mallard-Sama? I must see a renegade-Senshi demo. One last time!"

"Goshinpanaku, Usagi-san!" Duckie bowed.

"URANUS!" Serenity commanded as she entered the Interrogation-Room. "You will RELEASE you hold on the Prisoner! You are ONLY charged with COMPLACENCY in acts of treason, and attempted-murder! Neither of those are punishable by Immediate-Death, especially if - as I suspect - you were not told of the full-plans! You were condescending to both me and Usagi, at first, but never wished our deaths. You

must pay for negligence - but? With imprisonment! There is no need to hang for murder! Even, when the executed-party deserved her me speak to the condemned. Now."

Slowly, hesitently, with questioning-eyed to her Sovereign. Uranus backed away from Neptune's throat.

"Gomen, Serenity-Hime!" Neptun breathed out. " "For..."

"Do not thank me, Niaide of Neptune!" Serenity snapped out. "I only grant you stay for need of an example of what happens to traitors and assassins! You will have a chance to reason away your actions at your trial, Neptonian! However? The evidence you have just given Snape-Mizuno Ami is enough to damn you! Yours was not the mind of a puppet, but a puppet-master! Sayonara, Naiade!"

As Naiade started to scream and protest her treament - though not, neccessarily, her innocence - Serenity, Ami, and Hetie left the interrogation-room and closed the door:

"I would - suggest - your Highnesses," Henrietta spoke up. "that we seperate the Princesses of Uranus and Neptune before we lose

a suspect!"

"What you suggests bears weight, Lange-Sama!" Serenity spoke solemnly. She than turned to face an approaching Ziva David:

"Agent David? Ziva bat Eli? Would you mind escorting the Princess of Uranus to her new cell?"

"I will be happy to perform your request, Your Highness!" Ziva smiled, then smirked. "Gibbs was thinking someone would need to seperate the combatants once you left."

"Well?" Henrietta Lange asked the Princesses of Luna and Mercury, "Where shall we go, now?"

"May I suggest, ladies," Severus Snape stepped onto the scene, followed by Mizuno Saeko and Abigail Scuitto, "that we visit Aphrodite

of Venus? Her - Varitas - is awaiting her."

Soon, attention was turned away from a fuming Neptonian-Senxhi to the Senshi of Venus. Ami, still in Snape-mode, followed the same

procedure as with Sailorneptunem being flanked this time by her father and Hettie.

"Why are you in the Control-Room and not with your husband and daughter, Mrs. Snape?" Gibbs asked in a casual-manner.

"Severus suggested I stay here," Saeko answered. "For Senshi's sake! Hai! If I do not like Venus' answers? May bite off her head! Our

Ami does not have high-opinion of Senshi-no-Venus? I have less!"

After the sample-questions were asked, Ami turned to the reason eveyone was there:

"How much did you know of the ambush-plan of the Senshi-no-Pluto, presently known an Meioh Setsuna?"

"Only that it had to be carried out," Venus answered, "to free Serenity-Hime from her bondage!"

"And you knew of no other motive?" Ami asked.

"And, why would there be another motive?" Venus asked in a tone of disbelief. "Is she not Senshi?"

"That is her Title, hai," Ami chirped, "Hime and Senshi no Pluto! And? This means her title outranks you?"

"Iyaa!" Venus almost screeched, offended by the question. "Do you not know that we are ALL of equal-rank? Except, of coarse,

For Serenity-no-Tsuki?"

"So? The Senshi-of-Pluto does not outrank you in leadership?"

"Iede! She is not even among the Bodyguards of the House-of-Serenity!" Venus retorted. "Her duties fall within the realm of the Outter-

Senshi!"

"The duties would be dano?" Ami chirped again with a smile.

"To guard the well-beiings of the Millenia!" Venus answered. "As seer? She is Sentry!"

"Some Sentry!" Deeks and Blye muttered in the Control-Room.

"So? She is a seer? A prophetess?" Ami's smile grew. "Have you, in your duties as Senshi, of the Hime's Personal-Bodyguard, ever asked

about these prophecies?"

"Asked?" Venus asked eith blank look on her face. "Why should I have to ask? Is Persephone-no-Pluto not Senshi?"

"Not very well grounded, is she?" Tim asked Artimus in his cat-carrier.

"I have forgotten how rootless the Ficus aino could be." Artimus muttered.

"She is Senshi," Ami answered sagaciously, "did she take the same oath-of-allegience to Sernity-hime that we were required to take

when we came of age, demo?"

"Ara...", Venus thought a bit, "she took oath under Queen Serenity, she had to! I think?"

"She took oath..", Queen Serenity's spirit appeared in the Control-Room. "And broke it! Hai. Need microscope to find pieces."

"So? As a sworn Senshi? The 'Senshi of Phephecy'?" Ami continued. "Has she aided the Millenia with her prophecies?"

"Ara..." Venus was staring blankly into space.

"See her tumbling down..", Tim and Tony softly chorused. "Pledging her love to the ground... insanity unbound... drifting along

with the tumbling tumbleweeds."

"But? What we did was needed!" Venus tried to sound defient in to face of Ami's questioning. "To save Our queen! Hai!

Usagi could have been hurt, yes, but, that could not be helped! Co-lateral damage!"

"'Could have been hurt'?" Serenity growled dangerously. "Would have been KILLED! If Ami amd Hotaru had not gotten

her and me here!"

"Let me out of here, McGee-Sama!" Artimus hissed. "I must scratch Venus' eyes out! Chew off her ears dano!"

"Besides!" Venus said with a cocky smile. "Hime would have braught Usagi back! Make everything right. Always happens!

Even Pluto knows that!"

"Mallard-Sensei? Donal-SAma? 'Du-key'?" Serenity deadpanned. "Is there way to examine if Venus has a working-brain?"

Soon, Ami, Severus, and Hettie were back in the Control-Room:

"Usagi?" Ami advised her friend, "The choice is yours, and Serenity's. What does Aphrodite-no-Venus face? At trial?"

"She did not think up plan!" Usagi answered. "That much is clear by Varitas! Hai! Shows holes in knowledge big enough to

pilot aircraft carrier through! Looking at life... in mental-institution!"

"Yes, sir! That will be fine. We're coming that way now, sir! Thank you!" Vance put his cell-phone in his pocket. "Gibbs?

That was JAG. They've send an officer over her, and someone from the Japanese Consulater who, they say, is familiar with the

Senshi."

"Thank you, Leon! We'll go see them. Usagi! Ami! You two, come with me! You, too, Hettie! David! Bishop! Escort the

prisoners to await their lawyers! Where's Hotaru?"

"She awaits us in MTAC, Daifu!" Usagi bowed. "Come!"

Soon, everyone was in MTAC:

"Jethro? I'm sure you remember Captain Ramsey Turner, from the Judge Advocates General?"

"Hello, Captain!"Gibbs saluted. "Good to see you, again! Would be nicer if it were under different circumstances. How'd you

wind up getting assigned this case?"

"Thank you, Gunnery-Sargeant Gibbs!" The Captain smiled easily and returned the salute. "It was because I have more

experience with you and your extwnded-family! When JAG heard that we might be needed after the hunt in the Navy-Yard for the

Senshi, my Superiors called me in and briefed me! Of course? Once they told me you were involved and why, I would have begged

for this assignment! I like the way you handle your people, Gibbs! Be they co-workers? Or, famiy!"

"Well? Thank you for coming, Captain!" Gibbs smiled. "Now, where is the lawyer from Japam for the..?"

Gibbs' question faded as he saw Hotaru standing by a bespectacled-white-haired gentleman.

"Konban-wa!" The gentleman bowed, then took Jethro's hand. "Watashi-was Tomoe Souichi! I will be Defence-Attorney for

the Senshi! They will need one dano."

"And, you are a practicing-attorney?" Gibbs asked. "I don't want these girls getting offon a technicality just to tey to harm my

god-daughter, again!"

"Believe me, Gunnery-Sargeant," Tomoe grinned, "I quite understand! I am a Proffesor, now! But, I came from a family of

lawyers stretching back to the Meiji-restoration, and spent my first ten years of professional lafe at law! I have tried and studied

cases, both civil and criminal, on both sides of the Pacific!"

"How about Silver-Millenium?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah! Well-informed. Good!" Tomoe giggled. "My daughter has - managed - to give me a verbatim-copy of the Pledge-of-

Loyalty the Senshi had to swear to upon taken their positions of the Celestial Court! And? She have also given me a copy of the

Laws of the Silver Millenium, as revised by Queen Serenity the 6th of the Lunari, one lunar-month before the destruction of

the Lunarian Kingdom and Silver Millenium Confedertion. Hai."

"Your daughter contacted you about this, Sesei?" DiNozzo asked Professoe Tomoe. "When?"

"Two days before the attack at the airport!" Tomoe answered. "She said she had learned of the plan just recently, and it

had, unfortunately, already been put into action! In her words, 'all I can do, now, is work to protect my princess and friend.' All

I could do, as out family has always done, it to play my part, faithfully!"

"Well? Professor Tomoe?" Gibbs said. "You can start playing your part by getting your clients ready! Hearing starts in two

hours,"

Teo hours later, the imprisoned-Semshi were brought into MTAC, being watched at either end of the row they sat ob

by DiNozzo, David, McGee, and Bishop. Professor Tomoe sat as a part of the group, but slightly apart from it. Usagi and Ami sat

buffered by their family and friends.

"I wonder where Mamoru is?" Usagi asked, worriedly. "He should be here! I do not want anyone else help because of this

operation. Iyaa."

"Here he comes, Usagi-san!" Naru reassured her friend. She then did a double-take. "Who is escorting him?! One of them

looks like Nephrite? Why is Beryl-Okaasan here, demo?"

"The Shittennou are here?" Usagi asked. Beryl ano? Naze?"

"To make sure Usagi stys safe, I think?" Ami chirped. "As they watched over Usagi at Arlington?"

"There is the last-member of our party!" Vemus grew hopeful, and stood and bowed. "Konnichi-wa, Endymion-Sama!"

Endymion just gave Venus and rest of the constirators a remanding-glance.

"The last of our party," Neptune sniffed, "is no longer with us. It would seem. Typical man-child."

"Nani?" Venus screeched out "Naze?"

"All rise!" Captain Turner called out. "This is a hearing into the validity of charges brought against Aino Minako, aka Sailorvenus,

Hino Rei, aka Sailormars, Kino Makoto, aka Sailorjupiter, Ten'ou Haruka, aka Sailoruranus, Kaiou Michiru, aka Sailornaptune, Meioh

Setsuna, aka Sailorpluto, and Chiba Mamoru, aka Tuxedo Kamen, by Mizuno Ami, Tomoe Hotaru, and Tsukino Usagi, concerning the

attemtped-murder and conspiracy to commit murder said Tsukino Usagi! Since this case involved Naval-Parsonnel and partailly occured

on Naval Grounds, and at the requests of the U.S. State Department, Consul of the Government of Japan, and SecNav, the case will be

handled by the Judge Advocates General! Do The Defendants have their attorney, present?"

Professor Tomoe arose. "They do, your honor!"

"And, how do the defendants plead?"

The senshi arose, one by one, as their pleas were asked for:

"Sailorvenus?" Hernietta Lange called out as bailiff, "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor!" Sailorvenus spoke up, confidently.

"By reason of insanity!" Sailormars muttered low.

"Nani-yo?" Venus asked. turning to Mars.

"Sailormars?" Henrietta continued, ignoring any coming tirades. "How to you plead?"

"Guilty, your honor!" Mars announced. "Gomennissai, Usagi-chan!"

"NANI?!" Venus screeched. "I thought we Senshi were going to face this as ONE?!"

"I will not die without trying to clean my soul of innocent-blood, Ficus!" Mars snapped out. "By 'cleaning' dano? I do not mean 'whitewash! Iyaa."

"Sailorjupiter?" Henrietta continued as she hid a smirk. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty, your honor!" Makoto bowed.

"Sailoruranus? How do you plead?"

"Guilty, Your horor!" Uranus bowed.

"There goes out 'Wall-of-Solidarity'!" Neptune hissed.

"Careful, Seasnake!" Endymion warned in a low-thunder. "Or? You may not survive through the hearing, much less the trial!"

"It seems we have one Sailorsenshi in-absentsia!" Hettie noted. "How would Ms. Meioh plead, Professor Tomoe?"

"Sailorpluto does not recognize the validity of this Court, your honor!" Tomoe Souichi grinned.

"I do not give a DAMN WHAT Miss Meioh thinks of this hearing!" Hettie responded, speaking as one of the tribunal of judges. "The United-States Government considers JAG-Hearing valid and their findings binding, as does the Goernment of Japan! So? I will ask, again! How. Does. Miss. Meioh. Plead?"

"Well?" Marty Deeks chuckled lowed looking at Kensi Blye. "It's official! Hettie is pissed."

"Hettie's pissed?" Kensi growled in reply. "Newsflash.. I'm pissed."

"Yeah, I know! So am I." Marty answered. "How do you think Granger would have handled this mess?"

"Ex-CIA?" Kensi smiled at the thought. "Would have taken them somewhere, put a bullet in their heads, and made it look like they were victims of local gang-violence!"

"Is the Government ready to call it's first witness?" Leon Vance, the third judge in the tribunal, spoke up.

"After Exhibit A is shown, your honor!" Sargaent Gibbs replied. "This was a tape taken of interrogations taken at 1600 hours last Friday, after I had to retrieve Tsukino Uasgi for Arlington National Cemetery and after a fight occurred between Snape-Mizuno Ami and Hino Rei."

"Pardon me, Sargent Gibbs!" Captain Turner spoke up. "You had to.. retrieve.. Ms. Tsukino from Arlington? Why was this done?"

"Usagi woke up from a nightmare, Captain!" Gibbs explained. "It shook her up so baddl that she had to go to a place of peace and ask forgiveness! Usagi had come to D.C., before, and always thought that Arlington was the host-peaceful place in the area. So? I figured that's where I'd find her. McGee! Is the video set to show?"

"Yes, it is, Boss! Ladies and Gentlemen? May I present Exhibit A."

For the 45 minutes, the judges, plaintiffs, accused, and spectators sat watching and listening to the taped-statements of Snape-Mizuno Ami, Princess Serenity, and Sailormercury. Then, after the Interrogation-tape was finished, the first Government-Witness was called by Gibbs:

"I'd like to call Tsukino Usagi to the stand if I may."

Soon, Usagi was sitting for her God-father and the Naval-Officers-turned-judges.

"Miss Tsukino? Usagi?" Gibbs said point-blank to his god-daughter. "Do you swear before this tribunal that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole-truth, and nothing but the truth? And that failing to speak the truth will result in a charge of perjury?"

"I do, Gunnery-Sargent Jethro Gibbs!" Usagi answered.

"Alright," Gibbs smiled. "Then, answer the judges truthfully."

"Miss Tsukino?" Captain Turner asked. "Do you recall this interrogation we have just watched?"

"Ieede! No, Captain Turner! I do not!" Usagi answered.

"You do not?" Lieutenant Vance asked. "Why is that?"

"Because..", Usagi blushed a bit. "I was.. asleep, Sir, hai. Serenity's spirit.. shares.. my body, And, is asleep when I need to be awake. And? I am allowed to sleep when she feels the need to awken! Usually."

"Usually?" Captain Turner asked.

"Usually." Usagi thought back. "To harness the powers of The 'Sailor-Senshi of the Moon' - since there was none, I learned later - Serenity and I had to conbine our spirits! This would be tiring on us, both! And? Since Serenity was the 'foreigner' to the planet? She would be the one who tired-out the most, and needed to recharge!" Usagi then grew silent as she took a long breath:

"And then, there ware," she continued, "Chibiusa. Little-Usa, also known as 'Chiba Usagi' Also known as .. my future-daughter."

"Pardon me, Ms. Tsukino?" Hettie asked. "Your.. future-daughter?"

"Hai, Lange-Sama!" Ussagi bowed. "Time-teleporter, maybe? I think?"

"Ah!" Henrietta smiled. "That pink-haired Energizer-Bunny I've seen a few times in the yard?"

"Yeah!" Gibbs chuckled. "That'd be her! Usagi wrote me about her a few times! Even met her once, this last trip we had to Stillwater!"

"Usagi wrote to GIBBS?" Minako screeched. "We were never to tell ANYONE of Senshi! Luna's orders! Artimis' orders!"

"Baka-orders of neko-no-baka!" Makoto shot back to Minako.

"Hai." Both cats responded.

"You SAW her, Gunnery-Saergeant Gibbs?" Captain Turner asked. "What was she doing in Stillwater?"

"Looking for clues as to the whereabouts of one Meioh Setsuna!" Gibbs answered. "Also known as Sailorpluto. This was after two of her underlings - Sailorneptune and Sailoruranus - had run-down Tsukino Kenji, Usagi's father."

"And, why would they do that?" Captain Turner asked.

"If.. your honor would watch the screen, again, please?: Usagi asked. "Technician Schuitto? Would you mind rewinding the tape? Captain Turner? I would like to present Plaintiffs' Exhibit #1! I was, thanks to a worried Serenity, asleep when this Interrogation took place! So? This will be my first time to hear the actual-words! But? The meeting has been discussed."

With those words said, The Friday-Interrogation between Gibbs, Snape-Mizuno Ami, Princess Serenity, and Sailormercury was played for the court.

Then, as the taped-interrogation ended, the stunned Senshi looked at Usagi:

"But... Serenity-hime can FIX all this!" Minako protested. "Clean this up! Can she not?"

"Not on her own, she can't, Venus!" Mars looked at the blonde senshi. "Serenity in not of Earth! Earth will not listen to foriegner! Even when she it want to help it! No. The Earth would rather die than live enslaved to foreign-Goddess!"

"Mars is right, Venus. If your ambush had worked? I would not be here to work with Serenity! If papa and Shingo had been killed? If mama had been killed or committed seppuku? I would have followed them! And not come back. Serenity would have been all alone. But? Sailorpluto did not tell you that! Did she?"

"But.. but.. but.. The Princess in meant.. to bring in order! Out of chaos!" Venus stammered. "Isn't she?"

"Princess Venus!" Usagi began a rebuttal. "LIFE is CHAOS! In all it's big, bustling BEAUTY! You want life? You get CHAOS! You want Order? The kind of Order Sailorpluto wants? I'll show you that kind of order. Rows and ROWS of order!"

With tears thrating her eyes, Usagi pointed just north of west:

"It is across the Patomac River! It is called ARLINGTON NATIONAL CEMETERY!"


	10. A Princess in America, Chap10

"A Princess in America."

An NCIS-Crossover with Sailormoon.

Kellybug

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

This story is Part 2 of a Series, "What you do for Family", in reference to Jethro Gibbs' unwritten rule : You do what you do for family.

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Ami and Hotaru hold rifles on Sailorvenus and Sailorneptune in MTAC, st slmost-point-blance range, while Usagi and Shingo follow Lieutenant Vance out of the room.

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

After Usagi's opening statement, the judges allowed one hour for the Defendants to re-examine their roles in the plot that brought them to the Naval Yard.

"Do you think Sailorvenus will reconsider her plea?" Hettie Lange asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"I don't know about that, Hettie!" Marty Deeks responded. "She'd need a functioning-brain to do that!"

"Yeah!" Kensi Bly added. "And her steel-trap has rusted-shut for a few years!"

"Shut tight and frozen!" Deeks sighed. "I need some coffee!"

"The team seems to be cut-in-half, Hettie!" Vance noted. "Any reason why?"

"Officially?" Henrietta answered. "Owen's in the hospital in L.A., in Rehab."

"And, unofficially, Henrietta?" Gibbs asked.

"Unofficially, Sargeant Gibbs?" Miss Lange responded. "Owen would have taken Miss Aino out, already, and made it look like she's gotten caught in a gang-shooting or some such!"

"Oh, Yeah?" Gibbs responded. "Well? What about Callen?"

"Oh, Callen would have handed Sailorvenus over to Granger, to save Usagi any heartaches!" Deeks answered as he sat back down with his coffee.

"And, what about Hannah?" DiNozzo asked, intrigued by the questions-and-answers.

"Oh, Sam would have handed Venus over to Granger," Kensi smirked, "with his blessing!"

"What about Beale and Jones?" Tim asked.

"I left them oassignment!" Hettie said. "They're going over the Japanese records, official and 'unoffcial', to find out as much as we can abut the Sailorsenshi! And? They are to let  
me know what they find as soon as they find it!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sailorvenus suddenly jumped up. "That is interference of another country's affairs!" She then looked ay her counsel. "Can they do that?"

"Not only CAN they do that? If they have Tokyo's consent?" Hotaru answered for her father. "But? Knowing the reputation of The Sailorsenshi," she looked balefully at Sailorneptune,  
"especially the Outtersrnshi, I would have started investigation early if I were them! And? I AM Outersenshi! Hai."

Venus tried to answer with some come-back, but just wound up looking like a fish-out-of-water.

"Mouth closed, Sailorvenus!" Usagi exclaimed as she walked back into MTAC. "Try to look dignified! If the judges are ready?"

"We are ready" Captain Turner said as he took his chair. "Is the Plaintiff ready?"

"Hai," Usagi said, "I am ready."

"Then, this Court is re-opened!" Captain Turner said as he brought the court to order. "Does The Plaintiff in this case have anymore evidence to show the court?"

"I do, your homor!" Usagi came to attention and saluted. "A video recording from four hours ago! Hei. Record of the interrogation og one Naiad of Neptune, Sailorsenahi! Also known as Kaioh Michiru! She was innorated by Ami Snape-Mizuno amd Henrietta Lange! And, lastly? By Princess Serebity of Luna."

"Msy we view the procedings?" Captain Turner asked.

"You may, Captain!" The voice of Abbie Sciutto came through the intercom. "Turn your attention to the screen.. in 3.. 2.. 1.."

Soon, the judges were viewing (or reviewing) the interrogation of Sailorneptune.

"Sailorneptune!" Hettie spoke up from her chair, "Would you care to - recant - any of the testimony we have just listened to?"

"No." Neptune sniffed, "why should I?"

"How about to save you life, puppeteer?" Haruka growled low.

"We have heard of - pledges - you had to take to become Senshi!" Leon asked both defendents, "Who did you swear allegience to? And When and how was this done?"

Venus, feeling a noose around her neck from what she had already agreed to do, and actually done, decided to remain silent.

Michiru, however was not through taking the stage:

"The Pledge was given by the ruling-monarch in front of the succeding-prince or princess. Hai. To swear total-allegience to the Millenium, and to the Ruling-Dynesty. Hai.  
Then? Fingers were pricked, and ink was fashioned from our blood, for us to sighs our oaths to the princess!" Michiru then smiled, ermembering her part in the grandplsy of long ago.

"Great." Venus groused. "Somewhere there is evidence of our treachery."

"Can we get copies of the pledges, Sargent Gibbs?" Colonel Turner asked.

"Copies are NOT needed!" Came a woman's voice, small but shouting with authority,

The judges, defence, witness, and onlookers turned at the voice:

"Serenity-Okaasan?" Usagi meeped out.

"Your Majesty?" Ami whispered in awe.

"We are doomed!" Venus moped.

"May I come forward, Your Honor?" a REGl-looking woman in silver odangos amd tails stepped forward. "I have evidence to present before the court?"

"You may strp forward to present the evidence!" Colonel Turner replied. "And, for thhe court-records? You are...?"

"Bokomono!" Neptune hissed. "Go back to grave. Where you belong."

"I am Usagi , daughter of Serenity the 6th! At my conation, I became Sernity the 7th of Lunarian Kingdon! I am also Usagi-Hime's ookasan."

"Is there anyone, present in this courtroom," Lieutenant Vance asked, trying hard not to smirk, "who can vouch for your claims, Your Majesty?"

As one, Sailormars, Sailorjupiter, and Sailoruranus arose from the Defendant's Docket:

"Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty!"

From beside her father opposite the defendants, Sailorsaturn arose:

"Your Majesty!"

Ami and Usagi then acknowledged Serenity.

"Your Majesty!"

It was then that Gibbs turned to the woman:

"Hello, Your Majesty!" Jethro smile kindly with nod of head.

"No 'Msajesty'! Please, Sir? Just tired old woman , protecting daughter's six."

"Only if you drop the 'Sir', Serenity!" Jethro smiled. "I'm just an enlisted-man."

Serenity bowed graceously to Jethro, the presented herself and her evidence to the judges:

"These are original-pledges of loyaly from when Usagi, as Princess-of-Luna, was first introduced to her protectors! Hai! Princess of Mercury, Venus, Nars, Jupiter, Saturrn, Uranus, Neptune, and..."

An audible-snarl and sick-grimace appered to come from Serenity as she mentioned the last planet: "Pluto."

"The script", Serenity said as she passed the documents to the judges, "mirrors Chinese-characters of the Chin-Dynesty!"

"I see," Hettie said. "And I can read. Where were thses papers kept, your Majesty? If I may ask?"

"Secret-vault in my bedroom of Lunar-Palace, Miss Lange!" Serenity bowed.

"I see." Hettie replied, her head slowly nodding as she slowly paced MTAC. Serenity? Your Mejesty? Would you mind... taking the Witness Stand? Some of the questions I have to ask.. may demand a cross-examination by the Defence!"

"Of course.. Miss Lange." erenity answered and took her seat.

"Now, Your Majesty? Do you hereby swear that the testimony you do now give before God and this tribunal is true, to the best of your  
your ability?"

"Hai." Serenity answered.

"Good." Hettie pursed her lips together. "Now, Serenity-Royal! We have seen the documents you have given us, and I have read them. I just need to know this.. Why did you keep these pages in such a secure place? Was that the usul way of doing things on the Moon?"

"Iyaa. It was not." The Lunarian-Queeen admitted. "It was done.. for fear of betrayal to my daughter! For, you see, The Senshi od Mars, Saturn, Neptune, and .. Pluto... " The Lunarian-  
Queen's face grew dark every time she mention the Senshi-of-Time. "Knew mesume would one day face betrayal from friends! Most of them. Arigatou nisai, Mercury ano Saturn, for standing by Our  
Usagi!"

"Who were they hidden from, Your Majesty, exactly?" Vance asked. "Gibbs and Usagi have explained to me how the Lunarian-Kingdom fell! Were they hidden from Beryl and Mettalia?"

"Iiede.. No, Lieutenant Vance!" Serenity steadied herself as she looked at the man. "They were not! Had Beryl or Mattala had - somehow - gotten their hands on thr Loyalty-documents? Or, had my sister, Nehelenia of the Dark-Moon, had gotten them? I would not have worried so much! Each would have wanted mesume dead, in turn-of-time! None are particularly found of deciet and betrayal! Iyaa. I hid papers from Plutonina-magics!"

"Okay! I'll bite!" Jethro Gibbs asked the next question. "It's been gnawing at me, anyway, since I learned who was after Usagi! If Pluto is so dangerous. why is she Senshi?"

"It was Okaasan's wich, from the Golden Millenium, the ALL of Sol's children be in allience! One family! She started megotiations with Usanus, Neptune, and Pluto for them to join the family. Under Queen Serenity the 6th, Uranus and Neptune were brought in Allience. But? She died before negotiations with Pluto were compleeted! So?"

"It fell to you to see the deed done?" Gibbs finished the statement.

"Hai." Sereniry admitted. "Mine was the hand the signed our fates! Afterward? After Usagi was borm? Was when I started having dreams. But? By then? Pluto had been made Senshi-of-Time. our  
'Prophetess'! And, given Staff-of-Time! BIG mistake. One I hope to see remedied."

"That large key-shapes rod with the garnet in it? Size od a soccer-ball?" Gibbs asked.

"Hai." Serenity affirmed. "It is the garnet that gives staff its powers! With staff. Pluto can disappear in time-stream and become as slippery as eel! Hai.

"Never cared for eel!" Vance said. "Always thought it was too greasy!"

"This one is, Leon!" Gibbs sighed, then he faced Serenity, again. "Your Majesty? I have two more questions! First, how did you know today would be the day Uagi would need those papers?"

"Usagi is not the only Tsukino I communicaate with, Gunnery Sargeant!" Serenity smiled. "I also speak with Ikuko-San! After all! Usagi is her daughter, also! The day Ikuko learned of the Senshis' deed, she contacted me for aide."

"Ecplains how the papers got here so fast." Jethro grinned. "Now, for the second question. What iwould the appropriate-punishment have been fore treason and betrayal by the Senshi?"

"Death, Jethro" Seenity looked in the knowing eyes of Sargeant Gibbs. "Blood for blood? Blood... for a blood-oath! The condemned-Senshi were stripped og their powers, regalia, and uniforms, and lead, maked, to the execution-hill! There, they were burned by the light of Ginzhiushou!"

'Sound, amazing, like the old sentence of drawing-and-quartering back in Britian!" Duckie noted.

"And for, amazingly, the same reasons, Donald!' Severus grinned dangerously.

"So.. if we had an example of the .. signatures .. of the Sailorsenshi?" Hettie mused, "we could.. match.. the paper to the defendant! It is ONLY a formality, as I have STUDIED ancient Oriental scripts!"

"Is there anything you HAVEN'T studied, Miss Lange?" Tony smiled whimsically.

"You'd be surprised at what can be used by an Intelligence Agent, Mr. DiNozzo!" Hettie grinned dangerously as she handed a paper to each defendant. "Ladies? If you would look at the  
paper in front of you and tell the court, please, if this is you signature od not? Sailor Uranus?"

"Hai."

"Silorjupiter?"

"Hai."

"Sailornars?"

"Hai."

"Sailorvenus?"

"Ara... Hai." Venus answered a bit quietly.

"Would you mind. speaking up, Erotika of Venus?" Henrietta asked, "So the court may better understand you?"

"Hai!" Venus repeated, almost shouting out her answer. She then turned pink and quieted down. "Ara.. Gomennissai."

"Goshenpainaku, Erotika no-Venus." Henrietta responded softly, then stepped to Neptune. "Naiade no-Neptune! Is.. this.. your writing?"

"Maybe?" Neptune answered. "I have never used that script in this lifetime, so? Thsat may be mine, that msy not! How can I tell?"

"Don't play dumb with the court, girl!" Hettie growled in response. "You don't have the brains for it!"

"But?" Neptune protested, "You have laws again self-imcrimination!"

"True.." Vance replied. "Nut? You incriminate yourself, frrely, during your interrogation, a few houts ago!"

"Probably becauce she felt she had somer kind of Diplomatic-Immunity!" Deejs answered. "Hettie? Just goy off the phone with Nel! She asked if you were busy. She said she and Eric found something interesting in the Diploatic-Papers from Tokyo. Seems the Diet, with the Emporer's blessing, has had Sailors Uranus, Meptune, and Pluto on their 'Most-Wanted" Lists for the past thrre years! Wherever Naiade thinks her 'Diplomatic Immunity' came from, it sure the hell wasn't Tokyo!"

"Interesting... thamk you for informing me, Martin!", Henrietta mulled. "Sailorneptune? If you are hopinng from mercies from Queen Serenity or Princess Usagi? You better beg for it now. For? THEY are the only ones to grant a repreive at this point."

"But, you have no evidence I signed anything!" Neptune smiled at Hettie.

"She has evidence!" Uranus pulled am ancient note out from her uniform. "Letter from Silver-Millenium, hai! From Naiade to me. She signed her name, at the end."

"URANUS!" Neptune screamed. "You would through me to these DOGS? You will die, too! You, also, broke your oath!"

"I will gladly go to whatever fate I wind up with!" Uranus retorted. "At least, I will cleam the seas of one hagfish! Hai!"

"Yes." Hettie spoke after ecamining the two signatures. "They are a spot-on match! Usagi? How do you pronounce this findin?"

"Hernietta-Sama?" Usagi stodd up, this time as the Lunarian-Princess. "Technically? As I have not taken the vrown or throne of the Crystal Millenium? The Silver-Millenium, and Okaasan'd  
laws, still hold sway! As long as Endymion of Terra gives no repreive, as the deeds have accorred on Terran soil!"

Endymion stood up, The Shittenou at his side:

"I see no reason to offer repreive!"

"Lriutenant Vance? Sargeant Gibbs?" The Lunarian Princess spoke. "I... have read?... from the Aneue's memories, that execytions have happened in Navy Yard?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Leon grinned. "They have! And? Barring any obnections frrom Japan? The United Stated goverment will gladly try the case! The charges?"

The Princess looked hard at the defendants:

"Treason.. and attempted-murder!"

"HOLD!" A woman's voice cut the tension in MTAC. "NONE shall lay a finger on the Senshi to JUDGE them!"

All turned to see a deep-green-haired woman in a white-and-black seifuku in a corner of the room.

"Hello, Sailorpluto." Jethro responded in a calm voice/ "Or, do you prefer 'Meioh Setsuna, your modern-name?"

"Or, as I knew you, Persephone of Pluto?"

"I prefer 'Persephone'," Pluto spoke, "but? Call me what you wish."

"How about 'Traior'?" Serenity growled out.

"Works for me." Jethro said with a lazy smile. "And, I'm sorry, Pluto, but I can't let your Senshi go, just like that. They broke the laws in at least two nations, and someone has to try them!"

"We Senshi care not for Terran-laws! Sucha primitive world. In fact? I was rather expecting your answer, Gunnery-Sargeant! It is as the Gods-of-Time have ruled: Terra's time on the stage is at an end. Serenity? You should have stayed among the dead, and let your daughter joiin you.. in time. To come back.. to nothing but heartaches! Saturn! Do your duty... PULL YOUR GLAIVE!"

At Pluto's last three words, MTAC stood still!

Most of the Navel personnel were paralyzed with bewilderment! How couls Sailorpluto have gotten into so-secare an area as MTAC? And what would she do after making her threat?

Most of the Senshi were either crying or begging Pluto not to carry out her pronouncement.

Gibbs, despite the seriousness of the moment, was still wearing his relaxed grin. Plto, although she was too close, for his liking, to the judges, was also vlose to Saturn. if any moves were to be make.

"Hotaru!" Pluto reiterated, "Draw. Your. Glsive. End this retched mudball's existance!"

Sailorsaturn stared at Usagi. The terran-child just slowly hung her head, seemed to choke back a sob, jerked her head up, then noodded weakly, again.

"Yes... Your Highness", Sailorsaturn amswered in the deadest of tones. The youngest of the Senshi then drew her glaive..

SNIKT! SKAKT!

The Silence Glaive was quickly thrust into Pluto time-Key, and cut out its garnet-heart from its housing like an overripe fruit from a branch.

Sailorpluto turned to her side, and screamed:

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then, before Pluto could retrieve the garnet, Sailorsaturn threw the heaviest-blade of her glaive into the garnet, shattering it into fragments!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Marine Gunnery-Sargeant and Senior Field-Agent of NCIS, Mid-Atlantic, then steped up to the piles of broken-garnet:

"Each shard tells a tale

Tales sang, singing, to be sung

Let them now sing out"

Sailorpluto, the secret-puppeteer "Guardian of Time", renegade-Senshi, quickly backed away from the gems as if they were a deadly dnake ready to strike!

Sailorsailor then swept her glave like a broom, sending them om a mystic-current to orbit Pluto's head like so many moons! Then, the smal Senshi join her verse to Gibbs':

"Each shard is a song

each song is a spinning life

Let the singer dance."

"IIEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" Pluto screamed like someone thrice-damned after the shards  
circled her head, once. Then, she ran from MTAC anto the Bullpen!

"EVERYBODY! Stay here!" Gibbs ordered. "The Kuyper-bitch is still DANGEROUS, even if she can't escape through time!"

"Persephone thought she had the upper-hand as oue 'Seer'!" Usagi said.

"Rule 16, Usagi!" Gibbs spoke at he checked his service, weapon. "If someone thinks they have the upper-hand? break it!"

With that said, Gibbs started off to trail Sailorpluto.

After Gibbs left, Usagi went to Lieutenant Vance and saluted:

"Vance-Sensei! I need two shiper-rifles, hai! Directions to roof damo!"

"You'll have them, Miss Tsukino!" Leon answered. "Follow me!"

"Hai!" Usagi responded. "Shingo-itouto! With me! Brought into this? See it through!"

"Hai, aneua!" Shingo saluted.

"Come, then!" Usagi said. "Ami! Hotaru! Gaurd Sailorvenus and Sailorneptune! Hai. If they move? Shoot to kill!"

"Hai, Usagi!" Both girls respond and moved to the Defendants' Bench, rifles drawn, and Shino and Usani followed Leon.

"You have heard Usagi!" Ami said as she leveled her weapon.

"So, by any means," Hotaru responded, "feel free to move!"


	11. A Princess in America, Chep11

"A Princess in America."

An NCIS-Crossover with Sailormoon.

Kellybug

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

This story is Part 2 of a Series, "What you do for Family", in reference to Jethro Gibbs' unwritten rule : You do what you do for family.

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Tsukino Usagi and Tsukino Shingo rise up from their sniper-position and walk away, holding their rifles proudly.

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Tsukino Usagi and Tsukino Shingo were putting their rifles and ammunition together in the Nay Yard armory under the watchful eyes of Leon Vance.

"Two shells are all you should need, Itouto! Just in case first shot misses!" Usagi explained to Shingo. "We shadow Gibbs Daifu, help if we need to, then get back here to need deal with  
Neptune and Venus!"

"Hai!" Shingo nodded to his sister. "Do you think Venus will still be hard-headed enough to stand trial?"

"I hope not," Usagi answered her brother, "do know know demo? Venutian could be and were VERY militaristic, the Princess had told me. Who Erotika was made Captian of the Innersenshi. Hai."  
Usagi then tuen turned to Lieutenant Vance after one last check of her weapon. "We are ready, Vance-Sensei! Where is the best-exit to roof?"

"This way, Miss Tsukino, Mister Tsukino!" Lieutenant Cance ushered the sister and brother out of the armory. He then asked a rhetorical question:

"Miss Tsukino? Do you think what you and your brother are doing is even neccessary?"

"You heard Daifu, Vance-Sensei?" Seeing Leon nod, Usahi continued. "When Gibbs-daifu said Pluto was still dangerous? Even without Time-Key? He spoke more truth then he knew! Pluto BELIEVES  
in her Singht, hai. Even moreso than Neptune! She sees death as only end to earth! And? She will do what she can to bring that anout, even if she can no longer pull the last strings! She will  
have plan to kill me, and all around me. That cannot happen. Iyaa! Come, Shingo!"

Satisfied he's gotten the truest answer he was going to get, Leon showed the two children to the roof. Then, he returned to MTAC.

"Where are the children, Leon?" Hettie asked.

"On the roof, shadowing Gibbs!" Lieutenant Vance answered, a tootpick rolling around in his mouth.

"They go to their slaughter so obediently!" Neprtune giggled, "just as the Prophecies said! And Usagi was blaming Haruka amd I for bring her family into this!"

Haruka, at ther mention of her name involved in this plat, started to raise toward Neptune!

"Remain seated, Ten'ou-tousan!" Hotaru reprimanded her Foster-parent without removing her sight or rifle from Sailorneptune. "Kaioh-kaasan is just goading you, so she will not have to go  
to the gallows. That... will not hsppen."

"Technically, Miss Kaioh?" Martin Deeks spoke up you, and your two partners, DIF bring the Taukino-family into this by trying to kill Tsukino Kenji and Tssukino Shingo! You just never  
explained everything to Haruka."

"She knew I would never have agreed to hunting-expedition, if I had known." Haruka growled.

"And THAT, Miss.. Ten'ou.." Severus Snape softly spoke, "Is what will save you from the executioner!"

"It does not matter!" Neptune purred. "Usagi will die, as prophecies foretell! Princess will come forth, as she must. Future is set."

"I hsste this bitch!" Kensi growled dangerourly.

"Oh, I am afraid you are mistaken, Miss Kaioh!" Hettie pointed out plainly. "You have seen A future! As had Sailorpluto! But? Not, neecesarily, THE future! And? Both you and Miss Meiou  
have fallen into the trap of MANY seers over the ages. You have become WEDDED to what you have seen! If you see anything else, that may alter the scene? You conveniently ignore it!"

"And, what have I ignored, O Wisewomen?" Neptune giggled.

"I REALLY hate her." Kensu growled lowere and slower.

"Join the club." Deeks sighed.

"The fact that not only did Miss Tsukino survive the ambush at Tokyo Airport," Hettie answered, "but so did Miss Snapr-Mizuno! Or? That Miss Taukino would be able, with help, to keep  
her family together through all that has happened here in the States! And, that she had the courage to see this case through to the end! I dare say, many would have given up!"

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of MCRT-Mid-Atlantic, two young people were setting up a sniper's next.

"Do you see Daifu?" Usagi asked her brother.

"Hai, Usagi." Shingo whispered back. "He has stopped tracking damo."

"Vest plave for Pluto to wait for daifu." Usagi spoke quietly, setting-up her rifle.

"Meioh-baka still dangerous?" Shingo asked.

"As long as Pluto believed in prophecy she saw?" Usagi answered. "Hai. Very dangerous!"

"Can we beat her, then?" Shingo asked. "She sees the future?"

"She sees A future..", Usagi breathed out slowly, "not THE furture. Doubt she saw how I'd react! If she did? Probably dismissed it!" She then sighted along the line Gibbs was looking  
along."Would have thought how I act ? So out-of-character with how I acted when I even fought Galaxia! Hai."

"Got Her. Range? Seventy-five yards." Usagi whispered, thenadjusted her sight. "Elevation? One-half degree."

"Wind is dead-calm, aneue." Shingo whispered.

"You have come a long way, Gunnery-Sargeant," Pluto smiled, "just to die!"

"We all have to die, sometime, Meiou." Gibbs grinned.

"To die for child demo?" Pluto sais as she sighted through the target-finders on her pistol.

"You do what you do for family, Meiou." Gibbs replied to the woman in front of and above him. "I'm sure they even understand that in the Kuyper Belt?"

'Daifu.' Leroy Jethro ibbs heard in his head. 'Kneal! Need clear shot. Hai.'

Gibbs, them with a why smile, started to kneal.

"So?" Pluto chirped in triumph, "The great Jethro Gibbs is finally bowing down to superiors! Good! Easier to kill!"

"Bow? To a Furtume-Teller?" Ginns chuckles. "Since when? You've been seeing A future, Meiou, but not THE future! And, sure in the hell not yours! You must've went to the Trelawney-School  
of Fortune-Tellers. And, about killing me? You may get me.. but, you can't get all of us!"

Shocked back into the Present, Pluto looked up, instinctively..

And three shots fired almost as one:

POW! POW POW!

And, Sailorpluto, the green-haired "Senshi of Time and Prophecy", a.k.a. "Meiou Setsuna", and - anciently - as "Persephone of Pluto",  
left the second-floor patio in the Naval-Yard.. to start walking the long roads of the World of the Dead.

Gibbs turned to salute his god-children.

And, Usagi and Shingo calmly rose with their rifles to head back to MTAC.

"You forgot MY number-one rule, Setsuna." Usagi addressed a spirit now in hell. "NEVER involve family!"

((AN: This story will be wrapped up in Chapter 11! I can't leave the fates of the resting of the Sehshi - hanging - now, can I ?))


	12. A Princess in America, Chap12

An NCIS-Crossover with Sailormoon.

Kellybug

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

This story is Part 2 of a Series, "What you do for Family", in reference to Jethro Gibbs' unwritten rule : You do what you do for family.

Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-Author's Notes-

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Hettie Lange, Leon Vance, and Jethro Gibbs have a discussion in MTAC.

flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-flashforward-spoiler-

Tsukino Usagi and Tsukino Shingo walked back into MTAC. followed by Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"We heard a shot!" Mars amnd Jupiter spoke as one.

"Only heard one shot?" Usagi asked. "Check your hearing! Three shots were fired!"

"THREE?" Mars aand Jupiter - and Venus - chorused.

"We heard three!" Ami, Seako, and Severus unisoned.

"How could Mahoutsukai kmow about gunshots!" Mars asked Severus Snape in a superior-tome, "What do Mahoutsukai know about guns?"

"More than Sailor-Senshi know." Ami answered for her father. "Otousan was Law-Enforcement Officer in Aerica before being called back to Britian. Hai. Made sure I knew how to use and respect firearms!"

"Otousan is American?" Mars stared, wide-eyed. "Demo. You are..?"

"Otousan is Britisher-by is Japanese-by-birth." Ami clarified things for her former-friend and colleague. "Issai."

Professor Tomoe stood up. "If it may please the Tribunal? The Defence would like to call it's first witness."

"Counsel may procede." Captian Turner replied.

"Hai! Professor Tomoe bowed. "Defence calls Mizuno Ami to the stand!"

"Muzuno?" Venus asked in a croak. "Why her? Why not us? We are ones on trial!"

"Maybe," Jupiter answered as calmly as she could, "because we could wind up putting noose around our own necks?"

"Oh!" Venus respondeed wide-eyed. "We would do that? We could do that? Never thought of that!"

Artimis hung his head and sighed.

"She is your charge, Artimis!" Luna reminded the white cat.

"Don't remind me." Artimis growled.

"As you are under oath," Professor Tomoe spoke to Ami. "May the court please have your full name?"

"Ami Seraphim Snape-Mizuno!" Ami answered.

"And, when and where were you born, Miss Mizno?" Professor Tomoe asked.

"April 30, 1996, in U.S.A., Nashville, Tennessee. Davidson General Hospital. I have the documents, here to prove what I have said!" Ami smiled to her monther as she produced a birth-certificate and her mother's American-citizenship-pspers. Mom thought these would be of use in court! And, my surname at birth was 'Snape'. Changed to 'Mizuno' when mom returned to Japan!"

"Hai. How long have you been in Nippon demo?" Tomoe asked.

"Eleven years." Ami chirped. "Since 2004. When my father was - requested - to come back to Britian. Dad said he felt mom and I would be safer in Japan."

Vance walked over to Gibbs: "You know anything about this, Jethro?"

"Not that Snape had a wife and daughter to worry about, Leon, no!" Gibbs answered. "But? Since Shannon had beeen my wife? I managed to be on friendly-  
terms with Severus! And? He ha to tell someone he was being drawn back to Britian against his will! His words, by the way."

"You speak very good Japanese, for a foreigner, Miss Snape!" Hettie Lange noticed and smiled.

"Domo arigatou, Lange-Sama!" Ami replied with a slight blush and giggle. "I.. did my best.. to 'fit-in'! Hai. Became stereotypical-Oriental to blend in. Straight-A - student! Hai. Dano.. almost become archetypical-student in other ways. Almost.. commit seppuku... three times! Hai."

Audible gasps could be heard coing from Saeko, Ikuko, And Usagi. Severus Snape already pasty face seemed to drain of all color, before flaring into a hot red as he fought to contsin his trembling..

"Oh, dear." Hettie whispered. Then, regaining her voice, the petite woman asked, "And, how did you.. survive those times, Miss Snape?"

"I.. do not know." Ami answeed. "The first two times, I .. somehow.. refused to give in! Third time demo I tried to slice veins open. I.. passed-out.. before I succeded. Mom found me. We never spoke about it, afterwards. Would have tried a fourth tine, demo..."

"But?" Hettie continued.

"But? I made.. a friend.. before that could happen! Tsukino Usagi! Made sure I stayed as far away from the black-hole of depression as I could get! Usagi was... IS... like that! That way with scared-to-death honors' student! With..." Ami looked at the defendent's table. "Shinto-priestess.."

Mara hung her head and cried softly.

"Lonely orphan girl..."

Jupiter cried into her hands.

"And Idol-wannabe."

Venus broke-down!

"Four.. broken.. girls. Usagi brought us in. Made us feel like family, like we actually belonged somewhere! To someone." Ami continued with her narrative. "And? She did it faster than Serenity-Hime was able to!"

"'Faster' than the Princess was?!" Captain Turner asked. "Pardon me for asking this, Miss Snape? But.. Princess Serenity had to deal with this brokenness, before? Who told you this?"

"Yes, Sir, Captain Turner!" Ami responded to the question. "Serenity had to deal with these issues, a thousand years ago! Sailormercury told me of them! At first, Mercury and I were not able.. to communicate.. directly! But? She would find ways to communicate with me! Like writing notes and letters to me when she was the one watching and listening through our mind! It is a wonderful way to communicate! Anyhow! Mercury DID tell me that, often, the Hime of the other planets were often seen a pawns in politival games of chess! Those CHOSEN to be Guardians of The Lunary-Royalty were seen as forever outside the realms of their native-planets lines-of-inheritence! And? Outside of politics. Fortunately, Serenity-Hime made us feel like sisters.. like family! Until.. we met the Senshi of the Outer-Worlds! And, especially, Pluto! Mercury had.. always felt.. that Pluto viewed and used all the other Hime as pawns to be used and thrown away!"

She then turned her eyes to Neptune:

"Then? We interrogated Neptune."

"Thank you, Miss Snape." Captain Turber spoke. "You may step down. Call your next witness, Councilor?"

"Arigatou, your honor!" Tomoe Souichi bowed. "I call Tomoe Hotaru to the stand!"

After Tomoe Hotaru took the stand and was dutifully sworm-in, Professor Tomoe started his questioning:

"May the Court have your full name?"

"Tomoe Hotaru! Hai. 'Hotaru Tomoe' in American-English. I was also known, anciently, as Hadea, Hime-no-Saturn."

"And, how long have you known that you were Hime-no-Saturn.. Miss Tomoe?"

Hotaru wanted to giggle. Sauturn wanted to giggle. Souichi was actually more manacing, now than he had ever been, even when possessed of Pharoah 90!

"For the - past - three years - yes,sir!"

"And?" Professor Tomoe asked his daughter. "For how long have you known the defenants, Sailorvenus and Sailorneptune?"

"For.. three years, sir!" Hoatru answered. "In this lifetime! Sailorneptune, also known as 'Kaioh Michiru', was one of my foster-parents! Hai. The other  
was Sailoruranus, also known as 'Ten'ou Haruka.'"

Professor Tomoe turned to Sailornaptune, looking as dispassionate as possible. "Interesting." He then turmed back to his daughter. "Tell, me, Hotaru!  
How were your fosterers.. as parents? For the record?"

"OBJECTION!" Nepture stood up and screamed. "That line-on-questions has NO BEARING, whatsoever, on the charges against me!"

"This... is just a fact-finding case, Kaioh-san!" Hettie told the Senshi-of-Neptune. "You're not on trail - yet!"

"As for the relavency of the questioning?" Professor Tomoe smiled. "One of the charges against you, Kaioh-Sama - the most-damning charge, according to  
Queen Serenity, is conspiracy against the Silver Millenium! THAT.. is what I am looking at now! Tokyo has made it clear - to me, as well as to Leautenant  
Vance of Naval CIS, that you will be spending the rest of your life in prison. Where? Is immaterial."

The proffessor then turned back to his daughter:

"Now, Hotaru! I will ask, again: How were your fosterers - as parents?"

"Hrkura-Papa was cold and aloof... at first." Hotaru said. "I think.. she was afraid.. of Sailorsaturn.. Mistress 9 dano! She became more caring demo  
as Sailornptune grew colder. Hai. "Michiru-Mama would tell Haruka many ties that I was 'needed' and 'useful' as I was! That mothering me was 'detrimental'  
to the mission."

"'Detrimentsl to the mission'." Proffessor Tomoe Souichi turned to stare icily at Ssilorneptune. "Hai. You, and your handler, Meion Satsuna, allowed both my daughter andI to be used. And abused. I should kill you, now, and save Navy expence of eexecuting you,"

"Reign it in, Proffessor." Gibbs said liesurely. "You'll be able to have your revange. As on one the witmesses at Meptune's excution."

"I cannot be executed on just hearsay!" Neptune interjected. "Where is evidence I said these things?"

"Evidence is right here, Neptune!" Sailoruranus pulled a small worn book from a pocket. "I kept journal. Hai. Journal from.. four years ago! From when we first fostered Hotaru-chan! Mark journal as Goverment Exhibit 'K'! And turn to entry made 24th of January."

"I'll see the journal," Captsin Turner sain, "I can read Japanese, both Romanji and Katakana."

"You would damn yourself, Uranus?" Meptune asked, "just to see me punished?"

"If I die?" Uranus responded, "So be it! I will be making restitution for what I was baka enough to le happen! Hai. I saw.. and, did nothing!"

"Don't rush to judgements, Miss Ten'ou!" Captain Turner stated after reading the entry stated. "It is up to Princess Serenity - and treason IS a High-Crime! Howecer? From what this hearing has gathered, so far, I feel safe to say the neither you, nor the Innersenshi, were never told FULLY what these visions actually involved and what they would lead to! If youu ARE found guilty, I doubt - given Queen Serenity's testimony and evidence- that your life would be forfeit!" He then turned his attention back to Proffessor Tomoe. "If there are no more question of this witness, would council wish to coall another?"

"I would, yould Honor!" Proffessor clicked his heels as he snapped to attenion. "You may step, down, Hotaru-chan. Defence would call Oosaka Nsru to the stand!"

After Naru was sworn-in as a witness, and inetified for the Court, the proffessorturned-lawyer started questioning the young woman:

"How long have you been friends with Tsukino Usagi, Miss Oosaka?"

"Since.. grade 2, your Honor!" Naru answered, thinkin back with aa smile. "About.. 11 years."

"For eleven years. Hai. Long enough to learn how someone's mind works! How did young Miss Tsukino's mind work, Miss Oosaka?"

"Usagi could be.. devious?" Naru admitted. "Gomennissai, Usagi-chan, I am under-oath demo!"

"Goshenpainaku, Naru-chan!" Usagi smiled reassuringly. "I understnd."

"'Devious'!" Tomoe grinned. "Could she hide herself from everyone, at that young age?"

"No, your Honor!" Naru blushed and grinned conspiratorially. "Even at her most-devious, Usagi-chan felt the need to - confide - in someone! Usally? That 'someone' would be me! Then, about age 14? Usagi started to withdraw."

"'Started to withdraw'?" Professor Tomoe asked, for the convenience of the Court, "Howso?"

"She became... much-more secretive! At the same time she seemed to become much-more protective!" Naru explained as best she could. Would have been about.. five years ago! When she became Sailorsenshi of the Moon! Hai! Only learn that, later, after I.. started... having dreams... hai. Dreams of Usagi. Not Usagi demo. Still best-friend! Usagi was daughter of Moon-Queen! I was daughter of Earthan-priestess! So? New-friends of Usagi did not bother me, until..."

"Until?" Proffessor Tomoe asked.

"Until three Sailorsenshi show up! Sailor Uranus, Sailorneptune, and Sailorpluto! Hai! Sailoruranus was distant, or tried to stay so! Sailorpluto? Was there, but not there! Like, she knew saomething but would not say it. Neptune was manipulative! After they appeared dano? Usagi became very withdrawn, almost afraid to come out, anymore!"

"Arigatounissai, Oosaka-Sama!" Proffessor Tomoe smiled. "That is all. You may step down. The defence would now call Tsukino Shingo to the stand!"

After Shingo was dutifully sworn-in, Proffessor Tomoe proceded to quessstion him:

"Tsukino-sama? We have heard from the previous-witness thes you sister, Tsukino Usagi, started to withdraw from fer old-friends after becoming Sailorsenshi! And, I am wondering, did  
she also withdraw from her family?"

"Hai! Er.. yes, your honor." Shingo answered. "Many times, after the appearance of the black cat, Luna. It got worse over the years, especially after the Sailorsenshi were introduced to Sailoruranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailorpluto. There were times when my sister would grow despondent. It would be as if she had no one to comfort her! Not even the other Sailorsenshi. Iyaa."

"'None to comfort her'." Tomoe Souichi growled out. "Much like musume. Tell me, Tsukino Shingo! Was your sister.. ALLOWED, that you know of, to talk to anyone? About being Sailoesemshi?"

"No." Shingo answered. "When we learned aneue was Sailormoon ano Hime-no-Tsuki - recently - aneue told us she was told us knowing could have gotten us killed! Hai."

"More like deprived my god-daughter of much-needed allies ansd sactuary." Gibbs whispered to Vance.

"Arigatounissai for testifying, Tsukino-Sama! You may step dowm." Tomoe then turned to the row of defendents.

"I wonder who he's going to call. now?" Hettie asked.

"I don't know, but? If I were Sailorneptune?" Captain Turner remarked. "I'd be scared to death!"

Tomoe Souichi then went down the row of defendents:

"Sailormars? Did you, at any time, know of The schemes of the Saiorsenshi of Neptune and Pluto?". Proffesssor Tomoe asked.

"Iiede! Never told any og us plans! Either now, of in the past! 'Future must stay hidden', Pluto would always say! Damn her. Fires alway warned of danger from outside! Thought 'outside' meant beyond Pluto. Baka!"

Proffessor then stepped in front of Jupiter:

"Jupiter-Sama! Did YOU know of plans of Pluto snd Neptune at any time, either now, or in the part.

"If I had..", Thr Jovian looked hard at Neptune to her side past Uranus and Venus. "Neptonian would have been rotting in dungeoun jail-cell!  
Would NEVER have allowed Hime to die! Never would allow Usagi to die!"

Tomoe then stepped to Uranus:

"Whst of you, Uranus?"

"Neptune knew to keep plans from me." Uranus spat outa curse. "Would have followed Sernity's command, and executed traitorous Senshi!"

"Hai." Tomoe sllowed himself a small-smile before moving to Venus:

"Sailorvenus! I now ask you, and think hard on this: Did know know of the plans of either Sailorpluto or Sailorneptune, either now, or in The  
Silver Millenium?"

"If I would have known of plans, at any time, Proffessor?" Venus stared death at Sailorneptune. "Seasnake would have been fillet, even before  
orders would be given to execute! I would then go hunting for Time-bitch! Would have never lived long enough to be reincarnated with Ginzhuishou!"

"I see." Tomoe Souichi then stepped in front of Sailormeptune:

"The Conspiracy has fallen apart, even though it did do damage while it breathed it's poisonous-breath. Do you - wish to ask forgiveness -  
from the one your action have hurt the most? In nothing else? It MAY save you a criminal's death?"

"Why should I?" Neptune huffed. "I am Neptonian! Pledge I signed in time of Queen Serenity died with Qurrn Serenity! When I die? I will  
die for the honor of my home-world!"

"Planets ruled by murderers and conspiritors have no honor!" Tsukino Usagi stood up and walked toward Sailorneptune, tranforning into Princess  
Seremity with each step.

"Okaasan'a word in still law." Serenity spoke. "The Crysstal Millenium has not risen. I have not taken it's throne. Even if I were to have by now?  
Laws on treachery would still be in forse! Okaasan'a name was not the only one verifying your signiture, Naiade of Neptune! So was mine. And.. I am still  
here, unbroken! Although both you fslse-prophecy and Pluto's tried to break me. If you had just manage to murder me? You MAY have been able to slip away  
in the shadows. BUT! You try to kill Aneue! You try to kill her father and brotherr! I have died, before! My death.. I can handle! Not the Tsukinos! Iyaa.  
You ashall be tried for treason! And, if found guilty? The other Sailorsenshi participated, but did not plan. Their sentences shall be looked at.. by me.  
But, you, who helped orchestrat plan.. shall face DEATH! NO reprieve!"

As Princess Serenity left a suddenly-devestated Sailornrptune to walk back to her seat, Gibbs took a call on his pager:

"Yeah, Duck? Yeah, testimonies are over. Okay! I'm coming down!" He the turned to DiNozzo. "Duck wants me, downstairs, DiNozzo! Keep me informed."

"Will do. Boss." Tony affirmed.

"Oh! Hello, Jethro!" Duckie calle out as he and Palmer finished the autopsy of Sailorpluto, "Just the man we wanted to see!"

"The hearing over, Sargeant Gibbs?" Pslmer asked.

"Just about, Palmer!" Jethro replied. "Judges are weighing the evidence and testimony! Seremity came out and told Nepune she was on her own."

"Yes. Much like the trials at Nuremburg after World War 2, I would believe. The defendents, the former-government and military-members of the  
Third Reich, were brought up of any or all of four charges! The closer you got the all hour charges, the closer you came to the hangman's noose if found  
guilty."

"Yeah. Like the trail of the Lincoln-conspirators after the Civil-War." Palmer thought. "If you were found to be a member of the conspiracy to  
first kidnap Lincol during the war, you were elevated to the Hangman's noose. Anyway? Sailorpluto seems to have saved the Navy the price od a trisal."

"That she has, indeed, Mr. Palmer!" Duckie said. "Three bullets! Two sniper-rounds - one to the frontal-lobe and another to the thorasic-aorta -  
and a naval-issue round throught the trachea and into the brain-stem. Any one by themselves would have been a clean-kill. Meioh.. Setsuna.. was dead  
before she hit the patio, I would wager! Your god-children are crack-shots, Jethro!"

"Alway told them that you never treat a gun like a toy!" Gibbs grinned grimly. "A gun is a tool, meant to do one thing!"

"Yes...", Duckie mused. "We, also, took a look at Pluto's brain. There were no legions or absesses to indicate any diseases.  
And, Mr. Palmer sent samples of blood, lymph, amd lung-tissues to Abbie to go through a tox-screen."

"Tox-screen results are in, my good doctor!" Abigail Scuitto announce as she walked into the lab. "Hi, Gibbs! How's the hearing going?"

"The judges are weighing thei decision to send this to trial." Gibbs answered. "Anything on the tox-screen?"

"Nothing." Abbie answered flatly. "No Mood-altering chemicals of any kind. Np uppers, downers, halucinogens. Nothing. Not even trace.  
So? I'd be tempted to say she was in her right-mind.. except.."

"Except she chose to go up against three drawn-and-ready firearms!" Gibbs finished the thought.

"Or, started this whole fiasco in the first place?" Duckie offered.

"Msaybe that WAS her 'Right-mihd'?" Palmer pondered.

"What I'm beginning to think, Palmer!" Gibbs signed. "Pager's going off. Wanted back upstairs. I'll kerp you informed."

Soon, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was back at the hearing.

"Hlad youmade it, Boss!" Tony whispered. "Vance and the others wanted you up here. Deliberation's over."

"AttenTION!" Lieutenant Vsnce caled out. "Thid Informsl Inquery is back in session! Professor Souichi Tomoe! Plses stsnd."

Proffessor Tomoe stood up, as did Hotaru.

"Proffessor Tomoe?" Captain Turner spoke. "After reciewing the documents presented into evidence, and going over the testimony of  
the witnesses, it is the judgemrnt of this tribunal that the following derefendents be remanded to the care of NCIS and JAG for further trial:  
Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Michiru Kaioh, Makoto Kino, and Haruka Ten'ou. The trial will be for attempted-murder, conspiracy to commit murder,  
and crimes against humanity, Said trial to take place in the Naval Yard of Washington, Fedral-Dictrict of Columbia, as soon as representatives  
of the Nations of Japsn, Russia, Great Britian, France, and Italy may be summoned to witness said trial!"

"Yes. If I may speak, Captain Turner?" Hettie arose. "It.. seems.. that the Rusiians are interested in the Sailorsenshi because of an  
invasion into Siberia by the Senshi. And, various Europeans governments want answers to several.. disappearances.. connected with the Senshi!"

"And? We will be taking into CAREFUL- consideration the laws of Queen Sernity the 7th of the Lunarian Kingdom and Empress of the Silver  
Millenium as to the charges and punishments for Treason!" Vance spoke. "Proffessoe Tomoe? Will you be handling the Defense of the Sailorsenshi?"

"For the defense of Aino, Hino, Kino, and Ten'ou?" Tomoe answered. "Yes! As for Kaioh? I suggest... a lawyer more PASSIONATE about  
death-penalty cases than I!"

"So be it! If there is no more business before this Tribunal?" Captain Turner. spoke. "This meeting is adjurned!"

"McGee? DiNozzo? Bishop! David?" Vance orderd. "Take the defendents back to their cells! Proffesssor Tomoe? The Navy thanks you for your aide in this endeavor"

"You are most-welcomes, Lieutenant!" Tomoe saluted. "I am just glad I am able to recompence for my .. previous actions .. against Usagi-chan and the Princess Serenity!"  
He then turned and bowed to Usagi.

"Any wromgs done to me are forgiven, Proffessor Tomoe. Usagi smiled and bowed-back. "Very few of us knew - quite - what we were doing."

"Well? Gunnery Sargeant Gibbs?" Proffessor Snape offered his hand. "I must be getting up to Stillwater to start repairs on the old place to make it livable! I DO plan to  
retire there with my family, after all!"

"Then back to Hogwarts?" Gibbs asked with a grin.

"For the rest of the school-year, then I retire!" Snape grinned wickedly. "Someone has to make sure the studemts don't destroy the old place. Before its time."

"How about you, Saeko?" Gibbs asked. "Back to tokyo with your daughter?"

"Musume stays near Usagi, ss long as Usagi stays! Hsi!" Mrs. Snape said. "As for me? Am on Sabbatical from Tokyo-General! Hsi. Go where needed. Severus tells me head-nurse  
at Hogwarts needs help!"

"Pomfrey's a Dlass-A Medi-witch, and a Slytherin, but?" Severus grinned, again. "Poppy could use the help. Saimt Mungo's needs..."

"A watchdog?" Director Vsnce and Hettie Lange asked at the same time.

"Precisely!' Severus and Saeko smiled darkly.

"Saimt Mungos's is getting the best, then!" Lieutenant Vance smiled. "Good Luck in your new assignment, Mrs. Snape!"

"Believe me, Lieutensnnt Vance!" Saeko answered with a saluted. "When I get there, it will be St. Mungo snd Hogwarts eho will need the luck!"

Overhearing her mother speak, Ami giggled.

"Who is geeting Mizuno-treatment, next?" Sailorjupiter asked Ami as she was being lead back to her cell.

"Otoousan's alma-mater, and hospital associated with it!" Ami chirped. "From what is said, needed Mizuno-treated for many years! Hai!"

"That means you are leaving.. Ami-chan?" Usagi asked a bit fearfully.

"No. Usagi!" The blue-haired girls caressed Uagi to calm you. True! I will be helping moama and papa with the house in Stillwater! But?  
I will be back in Washington the day after tomorrow! Will never leave you! Cannot leave you! SDisters stick together!"

Ami gave Usagi a kiss and hug or reassurance, that quickly included Naru, and then Hotaru!

"The healing has begun!" Beryle smiled as she sipped a drink. "That is good!"

"So is this drink, Beryle!" Serenity. "What is it called, again?"

"Americaners call it 'Bourbon'," Beryle replied. "Goed drow easily than that whiskey - "Scotch", Americaners calls it - Nephrite likes from  
the other side of the Atlantic.

"I agree!" Serenity said. "As I agree about Naru and Usagi! It gladens me that Sailormercury and Ami were able to both make friends with Naru!"

"Daifu?" Usagi askes Gibbs, "May I go back, to Stillwater, with Ami's family? To help repair their house? I promise I will be back! Will not leave Senshi totally alone until trial! Iie. Not even.. those who deserve to be left alone."

"Go ahead, Usagi-chan!" Gibbs smiled. "Everyone'll be waiting for you when you get back!"

"Well? I have to get back to JAG," Captain turner saluted and shook hands, "gotta start coordinating with, at least, my Japanese and Russian counterparts.:

"There is always a pain-in-the-ass part to this job, isn't there, Captian?" Hettie observed. "I WILL stay in touch!"

After Turner's departure and after The Smape family and friend left, Hettie turned toward Gibbs and Vance:

"I DO hope to run into Severus, again! Such an INTERESTING gentleman!"

"That he is, Hettie!" Leon spoke up. "I wonder if we'll see him, again?"

"I have a couple od distant-cousins who went to the school ehere he teaches!" Gibbs replied. "If anything happens there, and they're involved in it,  
we'll hear from Severus."

"And? What about Usagi?" Vance asked. "After the trial, I mean?"

"If they're found giulty, Leon?" Even those Sailorsenshi not facing the death-penalty will be doing time! My God-daughter would leave them alone. She had their six, even when they don't realize it! That's how she is. Iy's what you do for family."

END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END - END

FINIS for "A Princess in America." I hope you enjoyed it. Watch for the next installment of "What You Do for Family", "REAR-AREA"


End file.
